Cold Fire, Warm Earth
by Words of the Moon
Summary: [HAS BEEN REWRITEN] In the middle of hate, fights and tears, it's music the object that will calm hearts down, just like it's going to be music the way to show the feelings some didn't wanted to have. [Hiead§Ikhny & Zero§Kizna]
1. Stars & Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** No; I don't own a thing. And the lyric belongs to Evanescence 'Surrender'.

»«»«»«

**Summary:** In the middle of hate, fights and tears, it's music the object that will calm hearts down, just like it's going to be music the way to show the feelings some didn't wanted to have. Hiead/Ikhny & Zero/Kizna

»«»«»«

Important Note: I'm writing it because this was written for the first time on the present tense, and after a certain review I understood it was time to re-write it.

»«»«»«

**Cold Fire, Warm Earth **

**Chapter 1:** Stars & Thoughts

Once again, it had been a tie, and no matter how hard they tried, that was the only result they would get.

"Way to go, Zero!" a pink haired girl, with cat ears, exclaimed, her right fist raised in the air.

Swallowing hard, a brown haired girl closes her brown eyes: she knew what was going to happen, and no matter how she tried to escape, he would always find her:

_"Allecto!"_ an angry voice called-out, and the brunette takes a deep breathe as she heard footsteps approaching. Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, the girl was slammed against a cold wall, and with a wince she opens her eyes to face a silver haired boy, with cold and emotionless red eyes "What the hell happened?"

"H-Hiead..." the brunette trailed off, when the boy continued:

"Why are you so helpless? Why aren't you capable to do a simple thing? You're so weak! I don't even know what I'm doing with you!"

"I-I'm sorry." the girl mumbled, her voice trembling in fear

"That's what you always say," the boy said angrily "but I don't see any improvements. Start working harder, or I don't know what I'll do."

"H-Hai." the girl replied, and with a rude movement the boy took his hands of her arms and walked away, his arms now pressed against his chest.

When she understood she was all alone, the girl looked to her side, with her eyes tearing, and saw the pink haired girl from before punching a brown haired boy, in the arm. Then she sighed, while tears started to stream down her cheeks:

_'Why can't we be like them?_'

»«»«»«

Everyone was trying to eat, but no one could: the food was everything except eatable and no one dared to prove it.

"...then I hit him with my right, then with my left and..."

"Zero, shut up!" Kinza exclaimed, hitting a brown haired boy on his head

"Ouch! What's your idea?" the young man asked, and Kinza hit him again, an annoyed expression on her face:

"We all know what you did, baka, we were there." she replied matter-of-factly while Zero scratched his head right where the girl had hit him:

"Yeah; so? Can't I say how I felt?" he questioned, and Kizna rolled her eyes before replying with a simple:

"Shut it, Zero."

Besides Kizna, a brunette giggled before looking to her partner that was, as usual, eating alone and in silence. Giving a small sigh, she looked at her trey: Ikhny Allecto and Hiead Gner had been working 'together' for almost three years now, but on contrary of her friends which had close relationships with their partners, she was still trying to discover a way to break all the walls Hiead had around him, and his heart.

So, despite the time that had spent together, he continued to be a mystery to her...a deadly mystery.

True, he did not talk with her, he did not help her, and he never did do a thing for her, on contrary of her friends. The only thing he knew was to scare her, and make her fear him. However, despite the coldness and rudeness that surrounded him, she knew he had a good heart. A heart he had managed to hide, from everyone. And, just like he had managed to stay the same heartless jerk he had been all those years, she had never stopped questioning her feelings for him: silent feelings, without a voice...

"Ikhny!" a voice called-out, and the brunette snapped from her thoughts only to take her eyes of her partner and look to her side to face her best friend: Kinza Towryk. Kinza had a very happy and optimist personality, on contrary of Ikhny, that did not passed of a scared and shy girl:

"Hai? Did you say something?" Ikhny asked with a blink, and Kinza rolled her eyes:

"I asked if you were going to stay here, or come with us?"

"Oh no, I'm going for a walk." the brunette replied

"Are you all right?" Kizna asked, raising her eyebrow "Or Hiead did..."

"No, he didn't do anything, I'm fine." Ikhny interrupted as she stood up "I just need to be alone for a while."

"Ok then." Kizna said also getting up "See ya!"

"Bye!" Ikhny said with a small wave, but when she was about to walk away, the brunette gazed at her partner only to see a pair of rubies looking back at her for a second, before looking away. With a sigh, Ikhny walked out of the refectory, towards her favourite place in G.O.A: the observatory.

»«»«»«

_'This is so strange.' _Ikhny thought, while gazing at the stars _'We don't have anything in common, yet, I know this is his favourite place.'_

As she sighed the brunette sit down on the ground, and leaned her knees against her chest, before wrapping her arms around her legs.

_'This is so quiet. That's why I love this; since the Rec. Room has been open, no one comes here. It's like the place is only for me...and him.'_

Then Ikhny looked at one star in particular, and a sad sigh left her lips:

_'I miss you Mum...Dad... Every night, when I'm almost falling asleep, I think about you. I hope you're ok; I wouldn't bear if I lost you two...I would be so alone...I would be like him...'_ when the thought popped in her mind, Ikhny shook her head: _'Iie, I will never be like him...such cold heart...no one can be that cold...no one...'_

Taking a deep breath, Ikhny closed her eyes, and let the lyric of the song her mother used to sing escape her lips, and break the silence of the Observatory.

_"Is this real enough for you_

_You were so confused_

_Now that you've decided to stay_

_We'll remain together_

_You can't abandon me º_

_You belong to me_

_Breathe in and take my life in you_

_No longer myself only you_

_There's no escaping me, my love_

_Surrender..."_

"Allecto!" a voice called-out

_'Shoot._' Ikhny thought, but she did not _move 'If he came here to say he wants to train...'_

"What?" she asked still looking at the stars, and footsteps were head.

"What the hell are you doing there? You should be studying, you weak!"

Rolling her eyes Ikhny looked to her side to face her partner, and his cold red eyes:

"Hiead, I have been studying a lot, so I decided to have a break."

"To do what? Sing?" without any warning, Hiead grabbed the brunette by her shoulders and slammed her against the wall "If I fail...If I'm not chosen to be a pilot, I'll kill you, you heard me?"

"H-Hai." Ikhny managed to reply, feeling her spectacles falling down her nose

"So, get off the floor and go study! Then, we'll train and see if you make the same stupid mistakes."

"Hai." Ikhny whispered, trembling a bit. Though she could not see him clearly, due to the fact her spectacles had fallen, she could still notice the coldness in his eyes

"Good, now go study!" Hiead replied now forcing her to stand up.

After a small groan in pain Ikhny put her spectacles on their position, and after sharing one last look with Hiead, she walked away. When he's all alone Hiead leaned against the wall, and stared at the stars, his arms now folded against his chest:

_'Alone, at last.'_

»«»«»«

Ikhny was walking slowly down the hall, lost in her thoughts, that she did not notice the sound of steps:

_'Why is he always so cold? Why is he always threatening me and treating me like a slave? What did I do to him? And why does he always treat me like I'm an inferior? Sure I'm weak, but without me he wouldn't be here...without me, he wouldn't get the chance to be a pilot...' _

Then a flash of Kizna and Zero together, laughing and talking with each other, flashed in Ikhny's mind, and the girl stopped her tracks, her eyes opened wide.

'Why couldn't I have a partner like Zero? Or even Clay? Why did I have to be with Hiead? Why?' 

"Excuse me, are you alright?" a voice questioned, and Ikhny looked up only to face a blond haired boy, with blue eyes.

"Y-yes." Ikhny stuttered, shaking her head mentally, and the boy gazed at her for a few seconds:

"I'm sorry to disagreed with you, but you look sad." he commented suddenly, and Ikhny blinked in surprise:

"Hum...no, I'm fine." Ikhny replied, before bowing "I need to go now."

"You're #87 partner, right?" the boy inquired when the brunette was about to walk away, and Ikhny felt her blood freeze:

"Hai."

"You need to understand him." the boy commented, and once again Ikhny blinked, but now in confusion:

"What?" she asked before she could stop herself, and the boy smiled slightly at her:

"You need to understand him, not through his words, but through his actions."

"Who are you?" Ikhny asked, raising an eyebrow

"Oh, sorry, my name is Erts Virny Cocteau."

"What!" Ikhny asked, before clapping a hand over her mouth "I'm sorry..."

The boy smiled, and shook his head:

"That's ok, but I have to go now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Ikhny repeated still shocked as the boy turned around, and walked away.

_'I just talked with a Pilot! Where's my respect? Oh, he must think I'm an idiot!'_ with a sigh Ikhny slapped a hand on her forehead:

"I'm so stupid." she murmured as she started walking, Erst's words echoing on her mind

'You need to understand him, not through his words, but through his actions.' 

_'Yeah, as if it's that simple.'_ Ikhny thought sarcastically, shaking her head.

»«»«»«

Everyone was laughing and playing around, trying hard to profit the time they had to rest, when the doors were suddenly opened, and professor Azuma stepped in:

"#85, #86, #87, #88 and #89!" he yelled, and everyone froze before getting up:

"Yes, sir?" Clay asked, while putting his spectacled in their right place

"Training Room, now." Azuma ordered

"But professor, Ikhny and Hiead aren't here." Kizna commented, and the professor stared at her:

"Their problem, now come. You'll battle with the other pilots."

"Hai." everyone said in salute, but when everyone was walking out of the place Kizna grabbed Zero arm, and turned him towards her:

"Ouch!" the boy complained with a wince

"Zero, I'm going to look for Ikhny." Kizna whispered, making sure no one could hear them "And you're going to look for Hiead."

"Why should I?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow "It would be good to have a fight without Hiead."

"Baka!" Kinza exclaimed, hitting him on the arm "What about Ikhny? You know how Hiead can be if he misses a training."

"Yeah, you're right." Zero agreed, rubbing his arm

"Ok then, meet you in five." Kizna said before start running, and Zero run a hand through his hair when he was all alone:

"How am I suppose to find that guy?" he asked, and with a sigh he walked away

»«»«»«

_'Everyone is so weak I almost get sick. This place is only for the strongest, and despite that there are still weaklings here...weaklings just like Allecto, and stupid like Zero. I can't believe I have a weak as a partner. She's so stupid! Hey, I know...why not change partners? Hum...bad idea, everyone else is worse than her. Or I stay with a weakling or I change her for other weakling. Besides, it's better this way...it feels so good, to threat that weak, and see her pain...She deserves it, more than anyone. She makes mistakes that only stupid and weak people do...She really annoys me.'_

"Hey, Hiead!" a voice called-out, but the silver haired boy ignored it, and continued to look to the stars '

'_But, it would be good if Allecto changed...She's too weak, and I never thought there would be people like her...always trying to help me. I don't need help, I only need to be a pilot and defeat Zero. Nothing else.' _

"Hiead, are you there?" the voice called-out again, and suddenly a hand appeared in front of Hiead's eyes.

"Take that hand away my face, Enna." the silver haired boy growled, and Zero raised an eyebrow:

"Well, I came here to warn you Azuma wants us to battle against the other pilots." Zero continued as if he had not heard the other candidate's words "Now."

"Humph." was the only answer he received as Hiead started making his way towards the door

"That's it? Not even 'thank you'?"

"I didn't ask you anything." Hiead deadpans

"You're welcome." Zero replied before slapping the silver haired boy on the shoulder "Race you to the Training Room." he added in a childish way

"Is that a challenge?" Hiead questioned, looking coldly to the brown haired boy, who nodded in reply:

"You got it." he agreed

"See ya, loser." Hiead replied before start running down the hall.

"Hey!" Zero exclaimed before rushing after the silver haired boy.

»«»«»«

_'Where can she be?' Kizna asked to herself as she looked around 'Lets see, I looked for her in our room, in the observatory, in the cafeteria, the library, where can I go? Oh, I know, the computers' room! I bet Hiead made her study, for the exam.' _

Still lost in her thoughts Kizna began walking towards her destination. Many were the times when she would ask herself how was possible for Ikhny bear Hiead, and every time she would ask that to Ikhny, she would receive the same answer:

'_He's my partner, it's my duty to help him.'_

_'Well, partner or not, no one has the right to treat other like a dog.'_ Kizna replied bitterly to herself, her anger rising _'Hiead does not deserve to have Ikhny as a partner, she's completely opposite from him. I mean, now that I think about it, we all have something in common with our partners, except for Ikhny and Hiead...'_

When the door in front of her opened Kizna looked inside, and spotted Ikhny with her back to the pink haired girl: she was looking towards a screen, while typing quickly on the keyboard.

"Ikhny?" Kizna called-out, and the brunette jumped in surprise before turning around.

"Kizna, what are you doing here?" Ikhny inquired, and Kizna approached her side:

"Professor Azuma said we have training, now." the newcomer answered, "I came to warn you."

Suddenly Ikhny face turned pale:

"Oh no, what about Hiead?"

"Zero went look for him."

"What if he didn't find him?" Ikhny asked, "I have to go, look for him."

"There's no time." Kizna interrupted, grabbing her friend's wrist "Lets go to the training-room, I bet the boys are already there."

"What about you?" Ikhny asked as they made their way out off the computer's room.

"What about me?" Kizna asked back with an eyebrow raised.

"Does professor Azuma know you're here?"

Kizna shrugged:

"Not really, but I couldn't leave you alone, could I?"

"Gomen ne." Ikhny whispered, looking down, and Kizna shook her head:

"No need to be sorry, but I think we should run if we don't want to heard Azuma."

"Hai." Ikhny agreed, and both friends start running

»«»«»«

"Where in the world were you two!" Azuma yelled, and both Kizna and Ikhny winced at the sound of their professor's voice:

"Sorry professor, but I needed to call Ikhny." Kizna answered, and Azuma stared down at her:

"I told you it didn't matter." he said, before looking at the brunette "And where were you?"

Ikhny winced again at the man's tone of voice:

"Studying, professor." she replied in a small voice

"I bet you were." the professor mumbled before looking at the other teenagers "Ok, the pairs are: #85 and #89 vs #01 and #04."

"Oh man..." Roose moaned while Clay pulled his spectacles to their right place:

"Interesting..." he mumbled while Force and Aracd smiled to each other.

"The rest will fight against each other team. When everyone's from the other team is down, start fighting against each other." Azuma explained, "I don't care who is against who; I just want to see action and improvements."

"Hai!" everyone exclaimed in salute, before walking towards their Pro-Ings.

"For your own sake, I better win." Hiead hissed, and Ikhny froze for a few seconds before swallowing:

"Hai." she replied with a small nod "Good luck."

"I don't need luck." Hiead replied

In minutes, everyone is already fighting, while all repairs tried their best to show they deserved to be chosen. _(A/N: Hum...would you mind if I pass the fight part? Hope not)_

"Hiead, behind you!" Ikhny exclaimed at the same time she heard Clay's scream, and Saki Mimori sighed sadly while shaking her head:

"He'll never learn."

Ikhny looked at her before sending her friend a smile:

_"Allecto!"_ Hiead yelled

"Hai?" the brunette asked, staring at the screen

_"Where the hell is Zero?"_

"Hum..." typing quickly on the keyboard Ikhny tried to find Zero, but it seemed like he had disappeared "I can't find him..." she commented, and suddenly her panel started going crazy 'What the hell?'

"Hum...professor, something's wrong with #87's panel." Carres Gouthena commented, and the professor gave her a funny look:

"What?" he asked, and the repaired waved a hand towards Ikhny, that was looking shocked to her painel "#87, what are you doing?" Azuma asked, and Ikhny snapped from her trance.

_'You can do it.'_ the brunette thought to herself_ 'You can do it.'_

Ignoring completely her professor Ikhny started typing on the keyboard again, a determined expression on her face:

_"Allecto!"_ Hiead yelled in anger and annoyance.

"On your left!" the brunette exclaimed on the same second, and without wasting any time Hiead turned around to see Zero running towards him:

_"Hiead!"_ the brown haired boy yelled, a victorious smile on his face.

"Baka, what are you doing?" Kizna asked when she saw Zero's attempt to hit Hiead with his foot "Use your weapons!"

_"Hai!"_ Zero exclaimed a bit too-enthusiastically

_"Baka."_ Hiead whispered before raising his weapons

"Stop!" Azuma yelled suddenly "Don't you two dare to move!"

Rolling his eyes Hiead lowered his weapons, at the same time Zero started to groan:

_"Why do we always stop, on the best part? Why?" _he whined

"Zero, shut up!" Kizna exclaimed

"You can go now." Azuma continued as he looked from Kizna and Zero to Hiead to Ikhny.

Taking a deep breath Ikhny sit on her chair, and took a deep breath: what had happened? Her computer had simply gone crazy.

"#87?" a voice called-out, and Ikhny looked up only to face Carres "You really should fix your computer; if you don't find the damage, your partner can die."

"Hai." Ikhny replied with a nod "Thank you."

"But you did a good job." Carres continued, "Not many would do what you did, though you seemed paralysed for a second." slowly she rest a hand over Ikhny's shoulder "Never froze in any situation, and don't forget you have a life in your hands even when it's just a training."

Ikhny looked down at her knees, before looking up, and nod again:

"Arigatou."

Carres smiled:

"You're welcome. See you, around." with that she walked away

"Daijobou?" a voice asked, and Ikhny turn to her side only to see all her friends:

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied before noticing Wrecka face "What's the matter?"

"Hum...Hiead is coming towards you." the blue haired girl replied in a low voice, and Ikhny gulped.

_Oh stop it; you know how he always reacts._ a voice inside the brunette's mind said suddenly _You should be used to it._

"Allecto, come." Hiead's voice ordered, and after sharing one last look with her friends, Ikhny stood up, and followed her partner with her head down.

"What do you think he'll do?" Tsukasa asked when they were alone, and Kizna narrowed her eyes:

"I don't care, but if he lays a finger on her, I don't know what I can do."

»«»«»«

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hiead asked while slamming Ikhny against the wall "I could have lost!"

"I'm...I'm sorry..." the brunette stuttered, closing her eyes when she felt Hiead's grip getting stronger "The computer...it stopped working for a few seconds..."

"So what? It's your job to tell me where my enemies are! I swear, if I'm not chosen to be a pilot, I'll kill you!"

Suddenly Ikhny looked up at him, with wide eyes and tears threatening to fall, and Hiead froze: the look of her eyes: afraid, sad, hurt...lost. He knew that look...he knew it to well, to keep looking at it. He knew it too well to stop himself from asking why on earth was he feeling sorry for the girl in front of him, and why was he feeling guilty.

"I'm...sorry..." the girl whispered in her usual scary voice

"Humph, you weak." Hiead said, releasing her "For your sake, I hope you stop being a failure, and start working or..." without finishing his sentence, Hiead turned around, and started walking away with his hands on his pockets

"I'm sorry..." Ikhny whispered, with tears streaming down her pale cheeks "I'm so sorry..."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Ok, my first chapter is up, and I hope it's not _that_ bad. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next one mostly because of school, and because of the tests that I have during this and next week. However, review and tell me what you think. I appreciate it.


	2. Memories & Tears

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own a thing. And the lyric belongs to Britney Spears 'Shadow'

»«»«»«

**Thanks to:**

**kitty:** H/I is your favourite pair? Great, because it's mine too And thank you for your words, I hope you like this chapter. Ja ne!

**Estelle Stafford:** Is this soon enough?

**Ikhny87:** Stalk me? Oh no, you don't! And I'm not going to quit on you, if I started this fic; I'm going to finish it. Just...don't leave me here, writing for nothing, ok? H/I 4ever, right? hehe

JS: Personally, I don't like yaoi fics so, don't get any ideas, ok? Hope you continue to like it.

**GetHika:** Thank you for your words and I know Kizna/Zero fics are rare to find but as you can see, I'm wrtting one You may not find lost of Zero/Kizna stuff now, but just wait, I think you'll like the next chapters «wink»

**Important note:** Before any of you thinks I've forgotten: FELIZ NATAL...I mean...HAPPY X-MAS!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 2:** Memories & Tears

"You know, I'm scared." Kizna whispered while Zero laid over the green grass, his arms crossed behind his neck.

"Hum...why?" the brown haired boy asked, raising his eyebrow

"Haven't you thought about the reason Azuma made us fight against the others, so sudden? I mean it was our hour to relax."

Zero shrugged before gazing up:

"Who cares, I showed him I could beat those guys anytime, anywhere."

"Baka!" Kizna exclaimed suddenly, hitting him on the stomach

"Ouch! What's your idea!" Zero asked, sitting next to her

"Haven't you thought about what could have happened, if we hadn't called Ikhny and Hiead?" the pink haired girl asked annoyed

"Hum...no, why? I don't give a damn about what Hiead does." Zero replied, once again crossing his arms behind his neck.

"Well, I do." Kizna replies, softly "What could have happened if he missed training?"

Zero stared oddly at the pink haired girl:

"Curse until the end of time?"

"Baka!" Kizna exclaimed, smacking him on the top oh his his head "He could have done something to

Ikhny!"

"Iknhy? Why should he do something to her? It's not like she knew." Zero commented, scratching the top of his head.

"Oh, Zero!" Kizna exclaimed, "You know how he likes to abuse her! Sometimes I don't understand how she puts up with him."

"Maybe..." Zero trailed off.

"What?" Kizna inquired as she flicked her ears towards him, and Zero shrugged:

"I don't know, maybe she's scared of him. Maybe it's because of that she doesn't quit. Besides, it's not like she has a choice, is it?"

Kizna looked down, and shook her head:

"No, she's stuck with him...forever."

Both stood in silence for a second until Zero puts his arm around Kizna shoulders:

"Lets go, the lights are almost out."

Nodding Kizna got up, close followed by Zero, and still in silence, both start to walk towards their rooms.

»«»«»«

Afraid, sad, hurt...lost. Those feelings...he knew them to well...he knew what they did, he knew what caused them...he knew he could never escape from them, if there wasn't a single person to help.

Everything was strange for him; he was feeling guilty, and he didn't know why...he was feeling sorry, though he didn't want to. What the hell was going wrong with him?

_'Nothing is wrong with me; it's the weakling who's making me feel this. Oh, she's going to pay. She's weak, that needs my help for everything, but she has to be a stupid little girl that makes me feel sorry! Oh, she's going to pay! Oh yes, she will.'_

Closing his eyes Hiead took a deep breath, and before he knew it he was dreaming. It was the same dream, again. For the last couple of months, he would always have the same dream. And it was a strange one...

_He was running again; running for something that scared him more than anything in his life. He knew he had to keep running, or he would be killed. But no matter how hard he tried, the same people would always catch him and almost torture him, if it wasn't for the weapon he had in his hand. _

_He would always point the revolver towards the men in front of him, and when all of them were prepared to attack him, he would shot them. One of them, though he had been shot right on his chest, was still able to approach the scary child and grab him, before falling limp on the ground. _

_Blood was all over his face, and some had even fallen on his clothes, but that did not matter. His hand was trembling...he was trembling not only because he was scared and afraid, but because he had also been hurt and now he was lost. Four feelings he hated to feel on his chest, but that were the only feelings he was allowed to feel on that moment._

_He could feel his feet walking somewhere he didn't knew, some place where he wanted to hide and forever cry because of the hard and horrible time he had been through. But when he last expected a brown haired girl appeared in front of him. He had never seen her before yet she would always appear in his dreams and even when he was awake. She had a small smile on her face, pity all over her eyes yet she also had a loving look:_

_"Hiead..." she whispered, extending her hand "Let me help you..."_

_He did not know what to do; he wanted to accept her help, but at the same time he knew he did not need anyone...no one would be able to help him. Suddenly, he was he again...seventeen-years older, black outfit...cold eyes. Looking down to her hand, he sneered:_

_"I don't need your help!" he snapped, throwing her hand away from him "I'm not weak, I don't need anyone!"_

_The girl looked at him:_

_"Don't try to forget your past, Hiead." she started "You know you need to face it to turn into a better person."_

_"I don't want to become a better person!" he exclaimed angrily "I'm happy for being who I am."_

_Suddenly the girl looked right into his eyes, and though he did not want to, he felt himself tremble:_

_"Are you sure?" she asked softly "There are people out there who care for you Hiead, why do you run from them? You know you need help, and I can help you."_

_Once again, she extended her hand, and once again he sneered:_

_"No!" he exclaimed this time throwing her backwards "I don't need help, especially yours!"_

_The girl licked her lips before looking towards him:_

_"Or you change, or you'll be forever alone." she says, before disappearing._

Hiead opened his eyes, but when he was about to sit on his bed, he heard a yawn:

"I'm so tired." a voice mumbled, and Hiead rolled his eyes:.

_'Enna will be forever a baka.'_ he thought

"Well, better get some sleep or Azuma will get to my nerves."

Some minutes later, when Zero's snores filled the room, Hiead sit on his bed, and looked up:

"I'm fine alone..." he whispered "And that's how I want to be."

»«»«»«

'Zero is a baka most of the times but, now, he said something right. I mean, maybe Ikhny is too scared of Hiead to ask to change partners. Wait, Azuma said we couldn't. Damn, I feel so sorry for Ikhny, she doesn't deserve an idiot like Hiead. No, Hiead is the one that doesn't deserve Ikhny; she's always trying so hard to be a good repairer and Hiead has never said a simple 'thank you'. How can a person be so cold?' Kizna asked herself, while she walks inside the room she shared with Ikhny.

Everything was dark and Kizna could almost swear her roommate was asleep, if it hadn't been for the hiccup she had heard right after she gave the first step inside the room:

"Ikhny?" she asked, trying to see her roommate in the middle of the dark

"Hai?" a soft and tremble voice asked back, and Kizna flicked her ears towards the voice:

"Are you ok?"

"Hai." the brunette replied still in the dark

"Then is it ok if I turn some light on?" and before Ikhny could answer, Kizna touched the switch on, and opened her eyes wide when she noticed Ikhny's pale face, red eyes and tears still falling down her cheeks "Ikhny, what happened?" she asked, running towards her friend

"Nothing." Ikhny replied

"Hiead did something he shouldn't, didn't he?"

"Iie!" Ikhny exclaimed, "This doesn't have to do with Hiead."

Kizna rose and eyebrow, and sit beside her friend:

"So, why are you crying?"

Ikhny shook her head:

"I don't know." she whispered "I...I was thinking if I'm..."

"What?" Kizna inquired right after her friend had fallen in silence, and Ikhny shook her head again:

"I...I just miss my parents." she self-whispered

"Oh." Kizna replied "Did something happened?"

For the third time, Ikhny shook her head:

"No, I just...miss home."

"I know what you mean." Kizna agreed before resting a hand over her friend's shoulder "But there's no need to cry; if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Arigatou." Ikhny replied, the corner of her lips curling up into a small smile "You're a great friend, Kizna."

"You too, Ikhny." Kizna replied before getting up "Well, I'm going to take a bath, and when I come out I want to see you smiling, ok?"

Ikhny nodded:

"Hai."

Smiling Kizna grabbed her towel from inside of one of the drawers of a closet, on the opposite side of the door that lead to the room, and entered inside the bathroom.

When she's finally alone, Ikhny took her spectacles off, and wiped her tears before taking a deep breath:

_'Am I a good partner?' she asks, at the same time she heard water running 'I mustn't be, or Hiead wouldn't treat me like he does. But, if he wants me to change, he could say in what, couldn't he?'_ looking towards her side Ikhny saw a picture of her parents_ 'Mum, Dad, what should I do?_'

Taking a deep breath, Ikhny started singing:

_"Your body's warm_

_But you are not_

_You give a little_

_Not a lot_

_You coup your love_

_Until we kiss_

_You're all I want_

_But not like this_

_I'm watching you disappear_

_But you, you were never here_

_It's only your shadow_

_Never yourself_

_It's only your shadow_

_Nobody else_

_It's only your shadow_

_Filling the room_

_Arriving too late_

_And leaving too soon_

_And leaving too soon"_

Without Ikhny noticing Kizna opened the bathroom door slightly, and stared towards her friend with her ears up in the air, trying to catch the song.

_"Your body gives_

_But then holds back_

_The sun is bright_

_The sky is black_

_Can only be another sign_

_I cannot keep what isn't mine_

_You left and it lingers on_

_But you, you were almost gone_

_It's only your shadow_

_Never yourself_

_It's only your shadow_

_Nobody else_

_It's only your shadow_

_Filling the room_

_Arriving too late_

_And leaving too soon_

_And leaving too soon"_

Kizna bite her lip at the lyric.

_'No, it has to be my imagination.'_ she thought before continuing to hear her friend.

_"How can I tell if you mean what you say?_

_You say it so loud, but you sound far away_

_Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul_

_Or was that your shadow_

_I saw on the wall?_

_I'm watching you disappear_

_But you, you were never here_

_It's only your shadow_

_Never yourself_

_It's only your shadow_

_Nobody else_

_It's only your shadow_

_Filling the room_

_Arriving too late_

_No, no, no_

_It's only your shadow_

_It's only your shadow_

_Nobody else_

_It's only your shadow_

_Arriving too late_

_And leaving too soon, ooh_

_It's only your shadow..."_

Slowly Kizna closed the door of the bathroom, and tapped a finger on her chin:

"It has to be my imagination. I mean, how's that possible?"

Inside the room Ikhny gazed once more to her parents' picture, and laid her head against her pillow, and closes her eyes.

_'I'll try to be a better partner, Hiead, I swear.' _With that last though, the brunette fell asleep.

»«»«»«

Everyone was having lunch, while chatting happily. Just like everyday, the food was everything except...well, food and no one had much of an appetite to eat it, except the starving ones like Zero:

"Baka, slow down!" Kizna exclaimed, looking at her partner "You're acting like you haven't eat for weeks."

"Well I..." Zero started coughing, and with a role of her eyes, Kizna started hitting him on his back.

"Drink this." Roose said, handing a glass of water towards his friend.

"Thanks..." Zero managed to say through Kizna's hits and coughs.

"You're such a baka!" Kizna exclaimed without stopping her movements "Couldn't you have ate slower?"

"But I...was hungry!" Zero whined through a cough, and everyone else sweatdropped:

"You're a strange person, Zero." Tsukasa commented, shaking her head

"I agree." Wrecka nodded

"Well, thank you." Zero replied, finally feeling better, and Clay raised his index finger, and pushed his spectacles back to its place:

"Interesting..."

Saki rolled her eyes:

"Can't you say anything besides that?" she asked annoyed

"His brain doesn't allow other words." Yamagi commented

"Hey!" Clay exclaimed indignantly

"Well, I agree with Yamagi." Roose spoke-up, and Clay's mouth dropped in shock and surprise.

"And close your mouth Clay or flies will fly in." Wrecka instructed.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to be talking about Zero?" Clay asked, and suddenly Ikhny started giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" Kizna asked, turning to her friend with an eyebrow raised

"You're so funny..." the brunette replied, still giggling, and everyone shared a look:

"We're supposed to be funny?" Zero asked while Clay pushed his glasses up with his finger again:

"Interesting..." he said, and Saki rolled her eyes:

"Here we go again." she mumbled, and this time everyone started laughing.

However, the laugh died immediately when everyone saw Hiead walking towards them, with his hands on his pockets and a cold look on his face:

"Allecto, I want to talk with you." he growled "Now."

Ikhny gulped, but stood up:

"Doshta no?" she asked

"Alone." Hiead added coldly, and without any warning, he grabbed the brown-eyed girl by the arm, and started pushing her towards the desert hall.

"What do you think he wants from her?" Wrecka asked

"Something bad, I'm sure." Clay replied

"Yeah, he's creepy." Roose agreed.

"And so cold." Tsukasa whispered before shivering "He scares me."

"And me." Saki added, "I don't know how Ikhny stands him."

"Maybe because she's scared." Kizna said suddenly, and Zero nodded:

"But ya know, it would be good if she could change him." the brown haired boy commented, and Kizna looked at him as if he was crazy:

"Huh?"

Zero chuckled:

"I mean, he's cold and she's emotional, they're perfect for each other."

"Baka!" Kizna exclaimed, hitting him on his head "How can you say something like that? Hiead is a jerk, and Ikhny deserves much more than that!"

"Ouch! Gomen ne, it was only an idea!" Zero muttered, rubbing his head

Kizna sighed, and looked at the front door:

_'And, though it's stupid and strange, I can't help but agreed with you, Zero.' _she said mentally_ 'Maybe Ikhny can change Hiead, but I think that's too much to ask. Besides that can be good, or terrible.'_

»«»«»«

Ikhny couldn't help but tremble as Hiead continued to push her towards a dark corner in the hall: no one was there, but it seemed like Hiead wanted to be sure no one could heard or see them. Finally, he stopped pushing her, and without warning, he slammed the brunette against the wall:

"Listen, and listen carefully." he started in a very icy tone of voice "I don't know how you do it, but I want you to stop it, right now."

Ikhny blinked in confusion:

"Nani?" she asked, but that only seemed to make Hiead angrier:

"I want to know how you do it, and I order you to stop it!"

"What are you talking about?" Ikhny asked, not feeling scared but confused "I haven't done anything."

"Hanash'te!" Hiead almost yelled, and Ikhny winced:

"I...I don't know of what you're talking about." she replied, with her voice trembling as she watched Hiead bent his face forward, towards hers: while brown eyes were confused, scared and hurt, ruby eyes were cold and lifeless:

"Listen to me, you're going to stop right now, because you're playing with fire. I'm a very dangerous person Allecto, and if you don't stop this shit right now I'm going to kill you."

Ikhny gulped, and her eyes start to tear:

"I...I don't know...what are you talking about?" she managed to ask, while she tried hard to ignore the hot breath she was feeling coming from Hiead:

"I'll say this one last time: stay out of my head and my life. I don't need your help, and never will. I only need you to turn into a pilot, then you can die for all I care." with that he took his hands off her arms, and with one last glare he walked away while Ikhny fell on the floor, with tears falling down her cheeks:

"I...I didn't do anything..." she whispered through a tremble voice

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Well, while you wait for the next chapter, can you please review? Thank you!


	3. Ruby & Amber

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own a thing.

»«»«»«

**Especial thanks to:**

**animechick13:** First of all, thank you for your words, they mean a lot to me. And I think you're right, MK authors are an 'endangered species' but, even if only one person keeps writing then, MK will never disappear (at least, that's how I think). And I'll be waiting for a fic of yours, can't wait to read them «wink» Oh, and you can write reviews with any size, I don't mind.

**GetHika:** Thank you for your words, I'm trying my best. And, I hope you like this chapter as well.

Good reading!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 3:** Ruby & Amber

She had not quite understood what had happened: she still did not understand what he had meant with such cold and hard words. Sure, she had tried to help him and she still did, but not by entering on his mind. Besides, how could she do such thing? And, how on Earth was she was able to change if he kept scaring her like that?

With a sad sigh Ikhny looked up.

_'Hiead can be so complicated, sometimes.'_ she thought while looking at the stars _'Why is he always threatening me? And, how can I feel a shock every time he touches me? I have been able to stop feeling it until now, but it's like I can't do it anymore. Is it possible...? No, of course not, that's completely impossible. But then my mind always returns to him? Is it because I'm, his partner or because I...'_

"#87!" a voice called-out, breaking Ikhny's thoughts, and the girl looked up to face Azuma Hijikata:

"Hai?" she asked, getting up from the ground

"I have bad news for you." the professor started, and Ikhny clenched her fists:

"What is it, sensei?"

»«»«»«

Hiead looked around: everyone was having dinner, except for Ikhny, that did not seem to be anywhere:

_'Humph, as if I care.'_ he thought _'Why should I even think about that weak? She can die for all I care, but only after I became a pilot.'_

"Hiead?" a voice called, and the silver haired boy looked up to face Kizna.

"What is it, cat girl?" he asked coldly, and the pink haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Look Hiead, I only came to make you a simple question: where's Ikhny?"

"As if I cared." the boy replied with boredom, and Kizna exploded.

"How can you say that?" she screamed "How can you act so cold? Ikhny is always trying her best to turn you into a pilot, and you don't even care for her! What do you have instead of a heart? A stone? Ice? You're a jerk, Hiead! You don't deserve to have Ikhny as a repairer!"

Suddenly Hiead stood up, and looked right into Kizna's eyes:

"Look here, cat girl, I don't know where Allecto is and I don't care. She can go to hell and never come back, that I don't care."

"Bakayarou!" Kizna exclaimed, her hands clenched into strong fists "You don't deserve to become a pilot and I hope you'll never will!"

Suddenly Hiead slammed her against the wall. Due to the fact she had been taken by surprised, Kizna can't help but groan in pain:

"Watch your mouth, cat girl!" Hiead hissed in a deadly voice "You don't know whom you're pissing off."

"I thought I was pissing a jerk!" Kizna replied through her teeth, and Hiead raised his hand:

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed suddenly, and a hand grabbed Hiead's making the boy turn around, not to face Zero, but to face one of the five pilots: Rioroute Vilgyna or Rio, as his friends called him

"What do you want?" Hiead snapped

"You're candidate #87, right?" Rio asked, looking at the boy

"Yeah, so?"

"You shouldn't treat your repairer, like that."

"She's not my repairer." Hiead replied coldly "Why should I want this weak?"

"Kizna!" a voice called-out.

"Zero!" the girl replied, watching her friend running towards her.

"Hiead, what the hell are you doing?" the brown haired boy asked furious.

"She was the one who was pissing me, off." the silver haired boy replied, with he same cold eyes "You really should get a life, and stop worrying about others." he finished looking at Kizna, before walking out of the cafeteria.

"With that attitude, he won't go far." Rio sighed before turning to Kizna "You ok?"

"Hai, arigatou." Kizna thanked not believing she was actually talking with a pilot, and Rio smiled:

"That's ok." he replied "Well, gotta go and eat." with that he walked away

"Strange guy." Zero commented now with an arm around Kizna's shoulders.

"Makes me remind someone." the pink haired girl agreed, looking at him

"Who?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow, and Kizna rolled her eyes:

"Baka." she whispered.

»«»«»«

_'She dared to yell at me? She dared to say I won't be a pilot? She deserved a good punch, oh she did! If it hadn't been for that idiot! I still ask myself how such a baka turned into a pilot. Argh! Everyone here is so weak I'm feeling sick, already. Obviously I had to get the most weak of them. Hey, speaking of which, where the hell is Allecto?' _

Hiead stopped walking, his eyes widened in surprise.

_'What the hell did just happened? I don't care about what happens to that weak! She really should change her personality, or I'll ask for someone else, who can do her job well.' _

Without noticing Hiead started walking towards the Observatory: he knew no one was there, and by the fact Allecto wasn't eating, he bet she was studying

_'Good, I'll be alone.'_ however as Hiead continued to walk towards his destination, his mind kept returning to Allecto _'Damn, why can't I stop thinking about her? She's just a weakling!'_

_Is that so?_ a voice in his mind asked _What if she stopped being a weakling? Would you start liking her?_

_'No.'_ Hiead replied _immediately 'She could stop being a weakling, but she would continued to be a stone in my way.' _

Is that so? the voice asked again _Do you really think that?_

Hiead did not notice the seconds that passed before he answered with a simple

_'Yes.'_

Suddenly he looked up, and saw that he had already reached his destination:

"Finally..." he whispered, "I'm all alone."

But, it's then that a sob made him look to the darkest part of the observatory, only to see someone's form:

_'Great.'_ Hiead thought, sarcastically _'Just great.' _

Despite the sobs he was hearing Hiead managed to block them, and lean against the wall, next to a window before gazing at the stars. He couldn't help but think about his so called life: the memories that haunted his dreams, the memories that haunted him, every time he looked at his repairer's eyes and...the sobs that were already getting to his nerves

"Cut it out, already!" Hiead snapped as he looked at the form, and he noticed the person jump in surprise.

"Gomen ne.." a trembling voice whispered, and Hiead frowned: he knew that voice. However, before he could give it a face, someone passed besides him, leaving a trail of tears behind.

_'Allecto.'_ the silver haired boy thought while turning to the open door, through where the brunette was getting out.

"Allecto!" he called-out, but the girl did not stop. Without knowing why, Hiead started running after her.

_'Since when, she's so fast?'_ the young man asked to himself

"Allecto!" he called again, now close to the girl, and without any warning, he grabbed her by her waist, and turned her to him:

"Let me go!" the girl exclaimed, with tears still falling down her cheeks "Please!"

"What's wrong?" Hiead asked as Ikhny continued to struggle to get away.

_'What? Since when I care for her? Since when I worry about her?'_

"That doesn't matter, let me go!" Ikhny begged again, while trying to hit him with her fists "Please, let me go!"

"Not until you tell me, what the hell is going on." Hiead answered still in his cold and commanding voice.

"I don't want to tell you." the girl said through her tears. She had already stopped her attempts to get away from Hiead's grip, and without any warning she grabbed his shirt with her fists, and started crying into his chest.

_'Great, what do I do now?' _Hiead asked_ 'What the hell am I suppose to do, with this weakling?'_

_Show you have a heart._ a voice in his head replied

_'I don't have a heart.'_ Hiead replied coldly

_Then care to explain, what you're doing?_ the same voice asked, and Hiead looked down: he had not noticed, but he had encircle the girl's back with his arms, and now they were in a almost comfortable position if it was not for the fact Ikhny was crying.

Suddenly Ikhny stepped back

"Gomen ne." she whispered, looking down. She was still crying, and Hiead could easily see tears streaming down the girl's flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry for crying on you, and for showing how weak I am." with that she started running down the hall, leaving a very confused and shocked Hiead behind.

»«»«»«

_'Where in the world is she?' _Kizna asked, looking at the ceiling _'The lights are almost out, and she's not here...'_ however Kizna's train of thoughts were interrupted when the door is open, and Kizna saw a flash of brown running towards the other bed:

"Ikhny?" the pink haired girl asked confused and worried

"Hai?" the other girl asked back through the darkness

"Are you crying?"

"Iie, I'm just tired. Go back to sleep, Kizna."

Still doubting her friend's words Kizna leaned her head against her pillow, and took a deep breath:

_'What the hell did you do to her this time, Hiead?'_ the pink haired girl asked to herself, before falling asleep.

On the other bed, Ikhny closed her fists, while tears continued to fall:

_'I'll change.'_ she vowed_ 'I'll change to forget.'_

»«»«»«

Just like during the others breakfasts, everyone was trying to eat, but since the food was everything except eatable not many eat it:

"Do you know where Ikhny is, Kizna?" Wrecka asked, and Kizna shook her head:

"She wasn't in he room when I woke up." she replied.

"That's strange." Tsukasa stated.

"You tell me; but she can't be with Hiead, since he's there." Saki said, pointing to the silver haired boy with her fork.

"Hum...interesting." Clay muttered, and Yamagi rolled his eyes:

"Other word from time to time would be cool, ya know?" he questioned.

"I agree." Roose said with a nod, and suddenly Kizna stood up:

"Where are you going?" Zero asked with his mouth full.

"Baka, don't speak with your mouth full." Kizna replied, hitting him on the arm

"Ouch!" Zero exclaimed after swallowing "Ok, but where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask Hiead where Ikhny is." the pink haired girl replied, "I'll be right back." with that she starts walking towards Hiead that, noticed the pink haired girl and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" he deadpans

"Have you see Ikhny?" Kizna asked annoyed

"Why would I want to?" Hiead asked back though last night was still on his mind.

Kizna rolled her eyes, but when she was about to reply she froze. Everyone seemed to have frozen due to who had entered inside the cafeteria. Even Hiead seemed surprised.

Close to the door was Ikhny, but not the same shy and sweet Ikhny Allecto everyone loved: this one had a pair of black trousers, a black jacket, a yellow shirt, and her hair was falling down her shoulders, in waves. Though she still had her spectacles, she looked beautiful:

"Something wrong?" the brunette asked confused

"Ikhny?" Kizna asked back, and the brown-eyed girl looked at her:

"Ohayo Kizna." she complimented with a smile "Azuma-sensei called for us; we have to train." with that she walked away giving Kizna only time to blink her eyes confusedly, before she was surrounded by her friends.

"Ok, what did just happened?" Saki asked still shocked.

"Was that Ikhny?" Wrecka asked at same time.

"I...I think so." Kizna replied still looking at the door

"She was? Men, what a girl." Yamagi commented, and Hiead glared coldly at him before getting up. Growling, the silver haired boy walked away, leaving a confused group behind. Suddenly, Tsuksa hits Yamagi on the arm:

"Baka." she said simply before walking away with the other girls.

"What did I say?" Yamagi asked to the other boys.

"Hum...the truth?" Roose asked back while Zero nodded.

"Interesting..." Clay whispered, pushing his spectacles to their place "Interesting, indeed."

»«»«»«

When everyone entered inside the training-room they spotted Ikhny leaned against a wall, with her arms crossed, her hair covering her face.

_'Strange.'_ Kizna thought _'She looks just like Hiead.' _

"Lets get started!" Azuma exclaimed "#85 vs #86; #87 vs #88 and #89. Go now, I have an important thing to say after the training."

"Hai!" everyone saluted before walking towards their posts

"Ikhny..." Kizna trailed off, looking at her friend who had her eyes now glued to the screen.

"Hai?"

"Why...I mean, something wrong?"

"Iie, everything is fine." the brunette replied without looking at her friend.

"Hum...they why are you wearing that?" Kizna asked still confused.

"#87, you can go." Ikhny said before glancing at her friend "Don't worry about me, Kizna." she finished, typing on the keyboard.

"Ok." the pink haired girl replied before looking to her screen "Zero, you can go."

_"Finally!" _Zero exclaimed.

"Clay, what are you doing?" Saki asked slightly annoyed "You can go!"

_"Interesting..."_ the boy replied, and Saki rolled her eyes:

"CLAY!" she yelled.

"Yamagi, Roose's behind you." Tsukasa warned, staring at her screen.

"Roose, look out!" Wrecka exclaimed.

_"Roose!" _Yamagi called-out, smiling _"Prepare to die!"_

Suddenly a scream was heard, close followed by a mad laughter, and then a sigh:

"Roose, you're such an idiot." Wrecka said, looking down

"Clay, look out!" Saki exclaimed

_"Clay, I'm going to get you!"_ Zero exclaims

_"Ah, Saki!" _Clay yelled in despair.

"Use your weapons!" Saki exclaimed, typing on her keyboard

_"Which? When? Ahh!"_ Clay screamed as Zero laughter filled the room.

"Zero, stop acting like a mad-man!" Kizna exclaimed

_"Hai!"_ the boy replied before hitting Clay with his foot, and in seconds Clay was on the ground, and Saki shook her head:

_"Baka." _she whispered

"Zero, Yamagi's on your left!" Kizna exclaimed suddenly.

_"Zero!"_ the purple haired boy exclaimed, pointing his weapons towards his friend.

_"Yamagi!" _Zero complimented also preparing his weapons, and in seconds bullets were being throw against each other until:

"Yamagi!" Tsukasa shouted when her partner fell on the ground.

_"Where's Zero?"_ Hiead asked annoyed

"Right." Ikhny replied, "Approaching slowly."

_"Give me, my sword."_ Hiead ordered, but Ikhny shook her head:

"Negative, only bullets can be use as a weapon."

"Damn."

"#88 running towards you." Ikhny said "Impact in three...two..."

_"Hiead!"_ Zero yelled, and bullets, kicks and punches were being thrown everywhere within seconds.

"Zero, calm down!" Kizna instructed "Your left arm is losing power, and so is your right feet."

"#87, 50 power in your right arm and left leg." Ikhny informed "Weapons...without bullets in 30 seconds."

"Zero, your bullets are almost gone." Kizna continued "And the energy of your right arm is almost gone."

"#87, your left shoulder has 30 power." Ikhny said "15 power in your right feet."

"Stop the simulation!" Azuma shouted while writing something in a notepad.

_"What?" _Zero asked shocked _"Why now?"_

"Stop at once!" Azuma ordered again "And come here."

_"Ah men..." _Zero moaned.

"Baka! Just get out of there!" Kizna exclaimed

After some minutes everyone was already together. However, Kizna noticed Ikhny did not go to Hiead's side, instead she leaned against the opposite wall of her partner.

_'What the hell is going on here?'_ she asked, looking to her friend.

"As you know, Christmas is approaching," Azuma started "and I want to tell you, you're able to return to your colonies during holidays."

"Really?" Saki asked while everyone started cheering. Everyone except for Ikhny and Hiead.

"You'll go on December 18th, and return on January 5th, to train harder than now. For that day on you'll start working harder because at the end we'll know who has been chosen to be a pilot." Azuma continued, annoyed by the noise "In other words: enjoy this holidays, because they'll be your last for a long time."

Hiead was about to walk out of the room when he noticed Ikhny's eyes on him before disappearing through the door.

_'What the hell is wrong with her?'_ he asked to himself, before shaking his head mentally _'Humph, as if I care.'_ with that he walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with them?" Zero asked, and everyone shrugged except for Kizna, who raised her eyebrow:

_'What's going on?'_

»«»«»«

"Allecto!" Hiead called-out, but Ikhny ignored him. They were still walking, and the distance between them wasn't much so it was impossible for her not to hear him.

_'Is she ignoring me?' _Hiead asked to himself

_You actually care?_ a voice asked back, sounding surprised.

_'No.'_ Hiead replied

"Allecto, stop this instant!" but once again the brunette ignored him. Annoyed, Hiead started walking faster, and without warning, he slammed the girl against the wall beside them "Don't ignore me, you weakling." he hissed, and Ikhny looked up at him.

What Hiead saw made him froze: instead of scary, tearing eyes, he was looking right into annoyed and cold ones:

"What do you want this time, Gner?" Ikhny asked coldly "I didn't do a good job? I made you lose the simulation? Is that it? If it is save your breathe, because I already know the lecture. Now, let me go, because you're hurting me."

"Are you giving me orders, weakling?" Hiead inquired coldly, and for his surprise Ikhny smirked:

"Take it as you want." she replied

"Stop talking like that or I'll..." Hiead started, but Ikhny interrupted him:

"What? You'll kill me? Go ahead and do it, Gner, just don't blame me if you can't turn into a pilot."

_'What the hell happened to her?'_ Hiead asked to himself _'She wasn't like this._

_Hiead scared of a girl?_

That simple question was enough for Hiead to tight his grip around Ikhny's arms who, despite her tries, couldn't help but wince in pain.

"Look out, Allecto, you don't know with whom you're talking to." the boy started dangerously "Be careful." with that, he released the brunette, and walked away.

When she was all alone Ikhny leaned her head against the wall:

_'I'm not going to cry, I promised to myself I wouldn't cry because of him, or anything else.' _

Taking a deep breath Ikhny straightened herself, and started walking towards the gym.

»«»«»«

"Does anyone know what happened to Ikhny?" Kizna asked suddenly, and everyone shook their heads:

"I thought you did." Tsukasa started "Mainly, because you two are best friends."

Kizna shook her head:

"And how can she wear black?" Wrecka inquired, "I thought candidates for repairers could only use grey."

"Me too." Saki agreed "Did you saw the way everyone looked at her, when she entered in the cafeteria?"

"I did." Wrecka started "It was like 'wow...what a girl', completely disgusting."

Kizna flicked her ears towards her blue haired friend:

"Is it just me, or there's a note of jealousy on your voice?" she asked, raising her eyebrow "Ikhny deserves a bit of attention too, ya know?"

Wrecka rolled her eyes:

"But...she's Ikhny!" she exclaimed

"What's that suppose to mean?" a voice questioned suddenly, and the four friends turn around to see Ikhny walking inside the room.

"Hum...nothing, forget it." Wrecka mumbled, looking down.

"No, please, I really want to know." Ikhny started, while pulling an envelop inside a drawer "Continue as if I'm not here."

"Hum..." Wrecka gulped "I was just saying I thought you were the kind of girl that doesn't care about male attention."

"And I don't." Ikhny agreed while taking her jacket off

"Ikhny, I thought we couldn't wear black." Saki commented, eyeing her brown-eyed friend.

"And we can't." the brunette deadpans, grabbing a towel

"Then, why..." Tsukasa started, but Ikhny interrupted her:

"I had to ask for a special permission, and a good reason."

"And, what reason is that?" Wrecka asked, and Ikhny gazed at her with cold eyes:

"None of your business." she replied coldly, before closing herself inside the bathroom

"Something wrong is going on, here." Kizna said when silence fell over the group.

"Yeah, why did she start wearing black?" Tsukasa asked, "I thought she didn't liked to wear that colour...at least, not much."

The four girls sigh confusedly, until Wrecka clapped her hands:

"Hey, what do you think about being able to go home for Christmas?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject, and thankfully that did caught the girls' attention.

»«»«»«

_'Gomen ne, but I can't tell you the truth. It will take to much courage from me...courage I don't have. Besides, I don't want pity...comprehension yes, but not pity. That's one of the few things I learnt with Hiead: what I want is someone who understands me but, until that day, I'll be quiet and silent.'_

»«»«»«

"Hey Hiead, what's up with Ikhny?" Zero asked, sitting on his bed, but Hiead did not move; he simply continued to look to the ceiling "Oh c'mon Hiead, I bet you know what's going on."

"Shut up, Enna." the silver haired boy said coldly and annoyed "I don't care about what Allecto does or not."

"Well, she's your partner, shouldn't you be interest about what happens to her?"

"No."

"Aren't you curious, to know?"

"No."

Zero shook his head while lying on his bed:

"You're a strange guy, Hiead. I really would like to know, how you can do it."

Hiead gazed at the other candidate:

"Don't try to understand me, Enna." he warned, before turning his back to the brown haired boy.

"Strange guy." Zero self-whispered, closing his eyes "Very strange indeed."

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N:** Please leave a review after the chapter. Thank you. Oh, and Feliz Ano Novo

(Happy New Year)!


	4. Sayonnara GOA! Or maybe not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing, besides the plot. And the small part of the lyric, I've posted here belongs to Alicia Keys 'Goodbye'. So, don't sue me.

»«»«»«

**Especial thanks to:**

**GetHika:** Muchas gracias por tu palabras! Hum...is that right? «nervous laugh» Either way, I tried «hehe» Anyway, thank you for your words, you don't know how much they mean to me Gracias. And, about your question...well, you need to wait a bit more. Hope you don't mind. Oh, and you better believe English _is_ my second language, because it's true and, just like you, I only use English at school. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Sneazelburg:** You want some Zero/Kizna action? Ok, you've got it now. I hope you like it and, don't worry, more Z/K will come. Be pacient, ok? Enjoy!

**Liz:** Thanks for your words, they made me believe I'm doing a good job. Hope to heard from you soon. Good reading!

**Ice Itako:** Is this soon enough? Hope soon. Good reading!

»«»«»«

And now, the chapter...

»«»«»«

**Chapter 4:** Sayonnara G.O.A.! Or maybe not...

"I can't believe we only have to wait three more days!" Saki exclaimed, clapping her hands

"Me neither." Wrecka agreed, "I've already bought all the presents."

"Me too." Tsukasa said "And I've done my bag, yesterday."

"Nani?" Yamagi asked surprised "You did your bag, yesterday?"

"Hai." Tsusaka replied confused "Why?"

"Hum...because it's too soon?" the purple haired boy asked, and Wrecka hit him on the arm:

"Well, for your information, I've done mine on the same day Azuma told us about the trip."

"Really?" Roose asked, his eyes opened wide "Why so soon?"

Wrecka turned to him:

"Well, because I like to do things with time."

"Oh." the green haired girl said, looking down

"Interesting..." Clay commented suddenly, and Saki looked at him:

"What?" she asked

"That." the brown haired boy replied, pointing to something away from them.

Slowly everyone looked towards a tree far away from them only to see Kizna sat against a tree, while Zero leaned his head against her lap: both seemed to be talking seriously since Kizna wasn't hitting on her partner like usual:

"What the hell...?" Yamagi started, but Wrecka interrupted him:

"Uhhh, maybe there's something going on between the two of them." the blue haired girl said, with a smile

"You think so?" Saki asked, raising her eyebrow "I mean...Kizna and Zero?"

»«»«»«

"Oh, c'mon Kizna, stop worrying!" Zero exclaimed frustrated

"I can't." Kizna admitted, "I'm really worry about Ikhny and her new way; she seemed like a female Hiead and that's a scary thing."

"Well, maybe it was just an experiment." Zero started "Besides, there's nothing wrong going on between those two."

"Besides the usual." Kizna murmured, and Zero raised his eyebrow:

"Nani?"

"Huh?" Kizna asked, before shaking her head "Betsuni, just thinking to myself."

"You know," Zero started seconds later "I actually missed these talks. Though, we're still talking about Ikhny and Hiead."

"Nani?" Kizna asked, raising her eyebrow, and Zero shrugged slightly:

"I like to talk with you." he said, and Kizna blushed "That, when you're not prepared to hit me, or something."

"Well if you weren't such a baka, I wouldn't hit you." the pink haired girl answered, hitting Zero on the forehead.

"But you still like me." Zero said, and Kizna smiled:

"Yeah, I still like you." she agreed softly, and Zero blinked his eyes in confusion:

"Are you serious?" he asked, after a few minutes, and Kizna gave him a confused look "About the 'I like you'?"

Kizna nodded:

"Yeah, you're...my best friend." she started, smiling "I mean, though you act like a child, I like you and I don't want you to change."

"You don't?" Zero inquired confused, and Kizna shook her head:

"Iie because, if you change, you wouldn't be you." she said softly "And, even being a pain, you're a great guy."

Zero stays looking at Kizna's eyes, in silence, before smiling:

"Arigatou, Kizna." he thanked

"Huh? About what?" the girl asked, and Zero winked at her:

"For what you said." he replied, and Kizna smiled:

"You're welcome." she said. However, it's then that something appears in her mind "Could it be?" she whispered, and Zero, who had closed his eyes, gazed up at her:

"Nani?"

"I mean...it could be possible." Kizna mumbled, without hearing Zero.

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked again, and it was then that the pink haired girl smiled:

"Yes, that's it!" she exclaimed, before looking at the head on her lap "Arigatou Zero!" she exclaimed, before grabbing the boy's shoulders, and kiss him right on his lips "Thank you, so much!" and before Zero could react, Kizna got up, and run towards the door.

"You're...welcome." Zero mumbled, touching his lips with his fingers.

»«»«»«

"Did you saw that?" Wrecka asked with her eyes opened wide "Did you saw that?"

"Hai Wrecka, we did." Roose replied with a very short nod.

"What did that mean?" Tsukasa asked, "Are they going out or something?"

"I don't know, but I really want to find out." Saki said, "I mean, that didn't look like a friendly kiss."

"Oh, lets go and find out." Wrecka said, getting up

"Nani?" Yamagi asked, rising his eyebrow "Oh c'mon, leave the guys alone!"

"Yeah." Roose agreed, and everyone looked at Clay, who simply put his spectacles on the right place:

"Interesting." he said, and everyone sweatdropped:

"Clay!" Saki exclaimed, and the boy looked at her:

"What?" he asked confused

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Yamagi asked, crossing his arms "Besides 'interesting' I mean."

"Yeah, look at Zero." Clay said, and everyone looked at the direction of their brown haired friend: Zero was still sitting on the floor, with a dreamy voice and a smile that could only mean one thing; love "That guy is in love." Clay continued, and Wrecka smiled:

"Do you know what that means?" she asked, and everyone shook their heads "That it's time to join those two!"

"But we're going on vacations, Wrecka." Roose remarked, and the blue haired girl looked at him:

"So? We'll join them when we come back." she replied "Who's with me?"

Everyone shared a look:

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed except for Clay who said:

"Interesting..."

»«»«»«

_'That has to be it, I meant, why else would she try and change? She needs a good excuse to turn into that, and the reason is so obvious. Hiead is the perfect reason, but...Ikhny doesn't deserve to change, Hiead is the one who needs to change, not her.' _Kizna thought, while walking down the hall _'Now, if I was Ikhny where I would be?'_

"Hum...maybe in the computers' room." Kizna murmurs, before turning a corner "Or maybe, she's in the Observatory. Yeah, that's it, she's in the Observatory." with that Kizna, starts running.

She wanted to find out what was the real reason for Ikhny to change, and she was also determined to find out, even if it had to be on the hard way. However, when she's about to reach the Observatory's door, Kizna surprised herself when she saw Hiead Gner close to the door, leaned against the wall, with his eyes closed.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ she asked to herself while approaching the boy.

"Hiead?" she called-out, and the silver haired boy looked at her:

"What is it, cat-girl?" he asked coldly, and Kizna put her hands on her hips:

"Have you see Ikhny?" she asked, and the boy smirked:

"As if I care." he replied before start walking away.

"Argh, that boy can really get into my nerves!" Kizna exclaimed, hitting with her foot on the ground. However, it's then that her ears caught something, and very slowly Kizna approached the Observatory's door:

_"(...)Is this the end are you sure _

_How should you know when you've never been here before _

_It's so hard to just let go _

_When this is the one and only love _

_I've ever known _

_So how do you find the words to say _

_To say goodbye _

_If your heart don't have the heart to say _

_To say goodbye..."_

_'Ikhny?'_ Kizna asked to herself, before looking inside the Observatory. There she was, her best friend, sitting on a bench, looking at the stars. Kizna had never seen Ikhny look so lost, as she looked now and her voice...her voice was full of sadness:

"Ikhny?" the pink haired girl asked, and the brunette looked up:

"Oh, goodnight Kizna." Ikhny complimented "What are you doing here?"

Kizna couldn't help but notice that on the same second Ikhny understood her friend was there, her eyes changed from sad to emotionless:

"Hum...I was looking for you." the pink haired girl explained, walking towards her friend "And you? What are you doing here?"

"Looking to the stars." Ikhny replied, looking straight ahead, and Kizna licked her lips.

"Ikhny, can I make you a question?" when the brunette shrugged she cleared her throat "Well...did you...err...started wearing black, because you wanted to change?"

"What?" Ikhny asked, raising her eyebrow, and Kizna cleared her throat again:

"I mean, did you decide to change because you wanted to prove something to us, especially Hiead, or because you felt like you had to change?"

Ikhny opened her mouth to reply, but no words come out; she just couldn't tell the truth:

"I changed because..." she started, looking down "Why do you want know?" she asked suddenly and Kizna bite her lip:

"Hum...because I care for you, and I wanna know why you changed." she replied, and Ikhny shook her head before getting up:

"Make me a favour Kizna, and don't worry about me." she said without looking at her friend "I don't need you to worry about me." and before Kizna could reply, the brunette run towards the door before disappearing.

"But I care about you." Kizna whispered to the darkness.

»«»«»«

On the other side of G.O.A. a blond haired boy was eating with the rest of the Pilots, when a pain made him wince:

"Erts, are you ok?" Tune asked worried. She knew the Pilot did not like to be touch, but he seemed to be in pain...

"Yes, I'm fine." the boy replied only to wince again

"You felt them too." Teela commented suddenly, and Erts looked at her:

"Yes." he replied, putting a hand over his chest "We need to warn professor Azuma."

"Why? What's happening?" Rio asked, and Erts gazed at him:

"They're coming." he said, and everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion:

"Who?" Gareas inquired, and Teela looked at him:

"Victims." she answered "They're preparing the last attack."

»«»«»«

_"WHAT!" _Azuma yelled, letting his cigarette fall on the ground "How the world do you know that?"

"Erts said it, and so did Teela." Dr Rill replied calmly "But now it's not time for that, we need to prepare the Ingrids."

"But, how many are they?"

"More than we can take." Dr. Rill replied "Or so the Pilots said, though Rioroute seemed sure they could win."

"But they're our only hope." Azuma said before sighing, "Do they think it's better for us, to evacuate G.O.A.? Wait, what am I saying? Why do I want to know other opinions?"

"Maybe because Erts and Teela can feel them?" Dr. Rill asked, raising her eyebrow "C'mon Azuma, it's not time to act like the macho-man, we have to do something! We need to protect everyone, here!"

"And what do you want me to do?" Azuma asked, and Rill rolled her eyes.

"Maybe prepare G.O.A.'s evacuation?" she asked in a bossy tone of voice, "C'mon Azuma, we need to protect the candidates!"

Closing his fists Azuma looked at the screen beside him:

"Do Erts or Teela know where they are?"

Rill shook her head:

"No, and though they don't know the right number, they made the favour of telling us there are hundreds of Victims."

"Damn." Azuma whispered before taking a deep breath "Very well, turn the orange light on, we need to warn everyone."

»«»«»«

"So, anxious to go home?" Zero asked, and Kizna nodded:

"More than anxious." she corrected, "What about you guys?"

"You even ask?" Wrecka asked, clapping her hands "I can't wait to eat my mum's food. Hum...I miss it so much!"

"Here here." everyone said at same time

"Who doesn't miss real food?" Zero asked suddenly, and everyone started laughing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ikhny?" Yamagi asked, looking around "Or Hiead for that matter?"

"I saw Ikhny in the Observatory, but she ran away when I asked her about her change."

"She did?" Tsukasa asked, and Kizna nodded:

"Well, lets talk about Christmas." Saki said suddenly "What do you want to do?"

"Many things." Roose replied with a shrug.

"I want to be with my family." Clay said, and everyone looked at him "What?" he asked confused

"You said something more than interesting." Saki commented amazed "Incredible."

"Hey!" Clay exclaimed indignantly, and everyone started laughing.

"Well, lets go." Kizna said, getting up "I think it's better for us to go because the lights are almost out, and we need to rest."

However, when everyone was about to walk away from the Rec. Room, they heard Azuma's voice, through the loudspeaker:

_"This is a warning, and everyone has to do as you're being told: go to the safety areas. Due to a possible attack from Victims, we're going to launch all the safety zones, towards the colonies, which are closer to our position. Leave everything behind. You have fifteen minutes to find a safety zone and remain there, until you reach a colony."_

Everyone shared a scared look.

"Victims?" Saki asked, palling "Does that mean we're not going to go home?"

"Who cares about that now?" Yamagi asked, "You heard the man, we have find a safety area."

"I'm going to look for Ikhny." Kizna said suddenly, and everyone looked at her:

"What?" Tsukasa asked confused "Kizna, Ikhny knows how to take care of herself."

The pink haired girl nodded:

"I know that, but I'm worry about her. Besides what if we go to a safety area, and Ikhny is not there? What if we go to a different colony and Ikhny stays all alone, or worse, with Hiead?" Kizna shook her head "Sorry, but I'm going to look for her."

Everyone shared a look until Zero smiled and chuckled:

"Then, I'll go with you." he said, and everyone looked at him "I've never seen a real fight, and I want to see the Ingrids again. Besides, you're my repairer, what I would do with you?"

"Good question." Kizna commented, tapping a finger against her chin.

"Oh, stop chatting!" Yamagi exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air "If we're going to look for those two we better do it now, or we won't be able to find them or a safety zone."

"Wait!" Kizna exclaimed when all of them were preparing themselves to run "I think I know where Ikhny is, come with me."

»«»«»«

_'I wonder if the guys have already found a safety area; I really don't want anything bad to happen to them. After all, I can be acting like a...how does Kizna say? Oh, a female Hiead, but I care for them...a lot.'_

"Allecto?" a voice called-out, and Ikhny looked up to face Hiead "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you care, Gner?" Ikhny asked back, and Hiead narrowed his eyes.

"Watch you mouth, Allecto." he started "It's not because Azuma decided to evacuate G.O.A., that I'm going to stop hurting you."

"Oh, please," Ikhny started, rolling her eyes "if you really wanted to kill me, you would have done if ages ago." suddenly she stood up "Besides you know you need me to turn into a Pilot, and not only then; you'll still need me, because you need someone who can stand you."

After closing his fists, Hiead slammed Ikhny against the wall:

"Look out Allecto, I'm a very dangerous person."

"Oh yeah?" Ikhny asked, "Show me!"

Hiead was about to reply when Kizna, Zero, and the rest of the group entered inside the Observatory:

"Ikhny!" Kizna exclaimed, and the two teenagers turn to their right:

"What are you doing here?" Ikhny asked worried "You should be in a safety zone!"

"Yeah, and leave you behind?" Saki asked back while Clay looked at his watch:

"We have five minutes." he said

"C'mon, lets go!" Yamagi exclaimed

"I'm not going." Ikhny said suddenly, and everyone looked surprised at her. Even Hiead looked surprised.

"What?" Kizna asks, rising an eyebrow "C'mon Ikhny, we have to go!"

"No." the brunette refused again "I'm not going, and hope to everything to be all right. I can't leave, knowing there's a possibility for Victims to attack G.O.A."

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked, "We have the Ingrids!"

Ikhny nodded:

"Yes, we do, but they're just five against hundreds of Victims."

"How do you know?" Clay asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I was in the computers' room when Azuma warned us. I just had to access other main computer, and I saw what was coming right to G.O.A."

"I wouldn't let you go, either." Hiead said suddenly, and everyone looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Ikhny asked, crossing her arms.

"I have to help those fools if I want to turn into a Pilot." Hiead started, smirking "And, unfortunately, I need you to do it."

"Are you asking for my help?" Ikhny asked surprised _'No, the great Hiead Gner would never ask my help. He prefers to die.'_

"Take it as you want, but you're not leaving."

"Then I won't either." Zero said suddenly

"What? Zero!" Kizna exclaimed, and the brown haired boy looked at her:

"Sorry Kizna, but someone has to help Hiead."

"But..."

"You can go if you want to, but I'm staying." Zero said, and both teenagers stood looking at each other's eyes. Then, Kizna nodded:

"Ok, I'll stay too. After all, you need me."

Zero smiled:

"Thanks Kiz." and before he could stop himself Zero kissed Kizna right on her lips.

"Two minutes." Clay said, looking at his watch

"Ah man!" Yamagi exclaimed.

"I'll stay too." Tsukasa said suddenly.

"What? You have to be kidding!" Yamagi exclaimed suddenly, but the girl shook her head:

"No, I'm not." she replied

"Oh, cut that crap already." Wrecka said, and everyone looked at her "We're going to stay." she added "Right, Saki?"

The orange haired girl nodded:

"Yes." she agreed.

"Nani?" Roose asked

"What about our opinions?" Yamagi asked, crossing his arms.

"We don't need them now." Clay sighed, and suddenly G.O.A shook violently "The safety zones have been launch."

"Damn." Yamagi hissed before sighing, "What choice do we have now?"

"I don't want to die!" Roose exclaimed, and Wrecka hit in on the back of his head.

"And you aren't." she replied annoyed.

"Well, I think it's better to go to Azuma, and tell him we're here." Kizna said, blushing terrible. She couldn't believe Zero had actually kissed her, and she wasn't even trying to kill him. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah." Zero agreed with a dreamy look

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Ok, since you've already read can you please review? Please! Thank you!


	5. Once A Warm Earth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. And the song used on this chapter, belongs to Evanescence 'My Immortal'.

»«»«»«

**Thanks to:**

**Estelle Stafford:** Thank you! Hope you continue to.

**Kuroi Kitty:** You'll find what happened to Ikhny soon, but you'll have to wait a bit longer, ok? Enjoy!

**gethika:** Gracias! And I understood what you meant, and I appreciate it. Thank you, again. Buena lectura!

**sneazelburg:** Hey, hope you won't stop reading this only because I wrote a bit of Zero/Kizna! »hehe« Hope not.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 5:** Once A Warm Earth

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"_ Azuma yelled when he saw the ten students.

"Hum...we decided to stay." Zero said tentatively, and Azuma looked at him:

"We decided to stay." he repeated _"DO YOU HAVE ANY CONSCIENCE OF WHAT YOU DONE?"_

"Sensei," Ikhny started, and the professor looked at her "I believe it's my fault."

"Your fault, #87?" Azuma asked, raising an eyebrow "You caused this?" Ikhny nodded "What the hell happened?"

"Hum..." Ikhny closed her fists "I didn't want to go, and they decided to stay." she explained, and Azuma hung his head:

"I hope you know what you're doing." he said, "Because there's no way for you, to get out of here. Now, go to your rooms, tomorrow I'll see what I'll do with all of you."

"Gomen, sensei." Ikhny said, bowing. And then she left only to be followed by the rest of her friends.

"What are we going to do now?" Dr Rill asked, and Azuma looked at her:

"Wait for a miracle."

»«»«»«

"I can't believe we got out of there alive." Yamagi said, as he run a hand through his hair.

"Well, if you want to die, you can go back." Tsukasa replied, looking at him "I believe no one will stop you."

"Not even you?" the purple haired boy asked, and Tsukasa smiled:

"Not even me." she agreed with a nod.

"I can't believe you made me stay." Clay whimpered, and Saki rolled her eyes:

"Oh, shut up Clay." she replied annoyed "I know you wanted to stay too."

"Hey, Ikhny!" Kizna called, running towards her friend's side "Thanks, for what you did."

Ikhny gave her a confused look:

"What are you talking about?" she asked. and Kizna smiled:

"You know...defending the whole group and such."

"I didn't defend anyone." Ikhny said, "I just said the truth."

"Oh?" Kizna asked, raising her eyebrow "Ok, then. Thanks, anyway." then she walked towards Zero's side.

Hiead looked at Ikhny's back:

_'What's wrong with her?'_ he asked to himself _'She's so different, now.'_ Then Hiead smirked _'Good, then I know she's aware of what I can do.'_

"Well, I'm going to bed." Wrecka said, as she stopped in front of the room she shared with Saki and Tsukasa.

"No!" Clay exclaimed, and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Saki asked suspiciously, and Clay looked at her:

"We need to be together." he said, "I think it's the best."

"Are you scared?" Zero asked, and the brown haired boy shook his head:

"No, but I think it's the best."

Yamagi touched Zero's arm:

"Clay's just looking for a way to see Saki in pj's." he said, and both Clay and Saki blushed:

"Baka!" Saki exclaimed, hitting Clay on the arm.

"Hey, what did I do?" Clay asked, and everyone laughed while Ikhny crossed her arms:

"I know a place where we can stay." she said, and everyone looked at her "We just need some sleeping-bags."

"Where?" Wrecka asked, but Ikhny had already walked towards her room.

"Weird." Tsukasa whispered, looking at the brunette "She was so social and now..."

"Yeah." Saki interrupted softly "I miss the old Ikhny."

Hiead looked at her and shook his head:

_'Miss the old Ikhny? Ah, make me laugh.'_ he thought.

"Well, let's go grab out things." Kizna said "Meet you here, in five."

Everyone nodded and walked into different directions.

»«»«»«

"The Observatory?" Wrecka asked shocked "No, no way I'm going to sleep here!"

Ikhny rolled her eyes:

"Well, this is the only place where you walk without bumping into each others." she said, opening her sleeping-bag "But I believe you can go to your room if you want to." she finished

"Well..." the blue haired girl started, unsure and Roose smiled:

"C'mon Wrecka, it's like camping!"

"Ok." the girl mumbled as she sit next to Saki "What are we going to do, now?"

"Well, I brought some food." Kizna said, opening a bag "It's enough for tonight."

"Cool!" Zero exclaimed, but when he was about to reach some cookies Kizna slapped his hand away:

"Where are you're manners?" she asked, and Zero grinned.

"Here." he said, and before Kizna could react he gave her a peck on the lips. Everything went silence, while Kizna froze:

"Zero!" she exclaimed, and the boy gave her a confused look:

"What?" he asked, but Kizna lost her voice once she noticed the puppy look Zero had on his face:

"Baka." she muttered, before looking at her friends "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked when she noticed everyone looking shocked at her, expect for Hiead and Ikhny.

In minutes everyone was eating, talking and having fun as if they had gone to their colonies.

While she was sitting on a bench, not far away from her friends, Ikhny looked to the stars, and took a deep breath. She had chosen that place for one purpose, but now that she was there she just wanted to get away...to run from there.

"Hey Ikhny!" a voice exclaimed, and the brunette turned around to see Kizna sitting next to her:

"Hai?" she asked, and Kizna cleared her throat:

"Just wanted to tell you, we're going to sleep." she said, before smiling "And say that you can count with me, to tell me whatever you want."

Ikhny gave her a small smile:

"Arigatou, Kizna." she said, and the pink haired girl's smile widened:

"You're welcome." she said as she got up "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ikhny whispered.

Seconds later all the Observatory was in silence. Looking to her friends Ikhny couldn't help but smile when she saw Zero next to Kizna, with an arm around her waist. Clay had a hand over Saki's, both Roose and Wrecka were turned to each other and seemed like they were about to kiss, and Yamagi was turned to Tsukasa's back, with his head against the girl's hair. All of them looked happy, despite the situation they were in.

_'Why Hiead can't do the same to me?' Ikhny_ asked to herself, as she looked to Hiead's back _'Wait, why would I want that cold hearted boy to do that to me? Argh, that's crazy!'_

As she shook her head, Ikhny looked to the stars again, and took a deep breath.

_'Mama...Papa...I miss you so much...'_ she thought as her eyes started to tear _'No, I'm not going to cry, this was my choice...'_

Then, the brunette cleared her throat:

_"i'm so tired of being here_

_suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_and if you have to leave_

_i wish that you would just leave_

_because your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone _

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_and i've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me"_

_He was running again; running for something that scared him more than anything in his life. He knew he had to keep running, or he would be killed. But no matter how hard he tried, the same people would always catch him and almost torture him, if it wasn't for the weapon he had in his hand. _

_He would always point the revolver towards the men in front of him, and when all of them were prepared to attack him, he would shot them. One of them, though he had been shot right on his chest, was still able to approach the scary child and grab him, before falling limp on the ground. _

_Blood was all over his face, and some had even fallen on his clothes, but that did not matter. His hand was trembling...he was trembling not only because he was scared and afraid, but because he had also been hurt and now he was lost. Four feelings he hated to feel on his chest, but that were the only feelings he was allowed to feel on that moment._

_He could feel his feet walking somewhere he didn't knew, some place where he wanted to hide and forever cry because of the hard and horrible time he had been through. But when he last expected a brown haired girl appeared in front of him. He had never seen her before yet she would always appear in his dreams and even when he was awake. However, on contrary of his other dreams, now she had hurt all over her face and sadness filled her eyes._

_"you used to captivate me_

_by your resonating light_

_but now i'm bound by the life you left behind_

_your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_and i've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me"_

_"Hiead..." she whispered, extending her trembling hand "Help me...please..."_

_He did not know what to do; he wanted to help her, but at the same time he hated her too much to do anything for her...if anyone hadn't been able to help him why should he do it? Why should he help another? It did not make sense. Then, like in the other dreams, he was he again...seventeen-year-older, black outfit...but with colder eyes. Looking down to her hand, he sneered:_

_I'm not going to help you!" he said, throwing her hand away from him "You didn't help me so, why should I help you?"_

_The girl looked at him:_

_"Help me, Hiead." she pleaded "Help me, so I can help you... So I can help you to turn into a better person..."_

_"I don't want to become a better person!" he exclaimed angrily "And I'm not going to help a weak as you!"_

_Suddenly, and for his surprise, a single tear felt down the girl's cheek. A tear so perfect and pure it looked like a star, and though he did not want to he couldn't help but feel horrible for her:_

_"Please..." she pleaded again "I care for you Hiead, but I need your help first...I need you to help me, to find the way...The way to your heart..." _

_Once again, she extended her cold and trembling hand, and once again he sneered:_

_"No!" he exclaimed, throwing her backwards as he would always do "I am not going to help you...I don't want to help you!"_

_Other tear felt down the girl's cheek:_

_"Then, both our souls will be lost."_

Hiead opened his eyes, but before he could move a voice filled his mind, and through the window in front of him, he could see Ikhny's reflection. She was sitting on a bench, not far away from him, looking as if she was enchanted to the stars while her voice filled the Observatory with a sweet song.

_"i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_and though you're still with me_

_i've been alone all along_

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_and i've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me"_

"Shut up..." Hiead muttered low enough for no one to hear him. He wanted to tell Allecto to shut up or, even if it was needed, to slam her against the wall, but her voice was making him feel funny...the song she was singing was making him feel funny, and without any warning, the last thing he had heard on his dream, appeared on his mind:

_"Then, both our souls will be lost."_

"Mama...Papa..." Hiead heard a voice whisper, but before he could look through the window, he felt Ikhny getting up and walk towards him. Closing his eyes, Hiead pretended to be asleep, when he felt the girl stop close to him "I miss you, so much...I'm sorry if I...couldn't be a good daughter, but I promise I'll do my best...I promise and you'll be proud of me."

Suddenly Hiead felt someone lay besides him, and after a few seconds he opened his eyes to see Ikhny next to him, with her eyes closed. She still had some tears falling down her cheeks, but he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful.

_'WHAT!'_ Hiead asked to himself, as he opened his eyes wide _'Beautiful! How can I think this...this weakling is beautiful! Argh! She's killing me, with those dreams!'_

Without wasting a single second Hiead sit on his sleeping bag, and turned to Ikhny, and without thinking, he grabbed her neck with his hands, and started squeezing it:

"Stop it!" he exclaimed, "Stop doing that!"

"Hiead..." Ikhny said with difficulty "Wh-what are you...do...doing?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Hiead exclaimed "I'm going to kill you, so I can have a peaceful night!"

"Hiead!" Zero yelled, making everyone else wake up "Let her go! You're suffocating her!"

"Good!" Hiead said

"Let her go, Gner!" Kizna yelled as she tried to push Ikhny from Hiead's grasp

By now, everyone was trying hard to free Ikhny, who was already losing conscience, from Hiead's gasp but the boy was very strong...

"Hie...ad..." Ikhny said almost in a whisper, and Hiead looked at her "Plea...se..."

"What? You're going to beg?" Hiead asked, squeezing her neck harder.

"Ki..kill...me..." the girl said, looking at him right in the eyes. Hiead froze _'What?'_ he asked to himself "Ple...ase..." the girl continued "Kill...me..."

What made Hiead snap from his thoughts:

"Oh...what am I...?" slowly, he let the girl go, and falling on her knees, Ikhny put a hand over her neck and started to cough

"Hiead!" Zero yelled, before punching the silver haired boy right on the chin "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I..." the boy said, shocked:

'Why can't I react? It wouldn't be the first time I killed someone...then, why couldn't I kill her? Why?' 

"Hiead!" Kizna yelled getting up, but a hand on her wrist made her look down, to her friend.

"Stop...it..." Ikhny plead between deep breaths "Don't...hit him..."

"But, Ikhny..." Kizna said, but the brunette looks at her. What Kizna saw, made her heart break: Ikhny's eyes were full of hurt, sadness and suffering. Emotions Kizna never thought she would see on her friend's eyes...

"Please..." she said in a whisper "Don't...hit him..."

With that everything went black.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Small chapter, I know, but I need to go slow now. Don't worry, things will get better...err...worse...oh, forget it. But, don' forget to review, ok? Thanks!


	6. An Historical Moment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing, thank you.

»«»«»«

**Especial thanks to:**

**liz: **Want more? Well, here it is and I hope you like it. Good reading.

**kawaii28:** Thank you and I agree with you, people should write not only H/I butmore fics about this anime. I think it's incredible. Oh well, enjoy!

**sneazelburg:** Excuse me, but Ikhny is my favourite character (besides Hiead, of course) so, no, I won't kill her, but thanks for saying this is cool.

**S. Mark Gunther:** Why, thank you! You can't imagine how important those words are to me. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this fic.

**Demoness Space Pirate:** Gosh, I don't even know what to say. You actually made me believe I'm doing a good job. Hope you continue to show that enthusiasm, during the rest of the fic. Thank you, very much! Happy reading!

**Jupiter's moon Europa:** Thank you, thank you for what you said. That's really important to me. Thanks and keep reading.

»«»«»«

And now, the chapter...

**Chapter 6:** A Historical Moment

Darkness was all around her, just like painful memories. She wanted to get out of there, she wanted to reach the light she knew that existed, but she didn't know how to do it. Then, she took a deep breath and closed her fists: she would do it; she would open her eyes and face the reality, even if that meant she would have to face the nightmares of her life.

Slowly Ikhny opened her eyes, to face white. All around her was white and filled with silence.

_'What's new?'_ she asked to herself, as she tried to sit up.

"Oh good, you're awake." a voice said, and Ikhny looked to her left to see Dr. Rill walking through a door "How are you feeling?"

"Hum...fine." Ikhny replied though her throat still hurt.

"Good to know." Dr. Rill replied as she stopped next to the girl "You're friends were really worried about you."

"My friends?" Ikhny repeated, and then she opened her eyes wide "Where's Hiead?"

"Hiead?" Dr. Rill asked, confused for a second "Oh, you mean candidate to pilot #87?" Ikhny nodded "He's with Azuma right now, I think he's going to be expelled."

_"What?"_ Ikhny asked, her eyes wide opened

»«»«»«

"...and when I woke up, I saw Hiead trying to suffocate Ikhny." Kizna finished, and Azuma looked to Hiead:

"Why did you do it, #87?" he asked, and the boy looked at him with an emotionless face:

"She deserved it." he deadpans, and Azuma closed his fists:

"She deserved it?" he asked angrily "Do you have any idea of what that girl is going through? Do you have any idea that if you kill her you'll never be able to be a pilot? No, don't answer that, I really don't care and you know why? Because you're expelled!"

For the first time in her life Kizna saw Hiead opening his eyes wide, surprised.

_'Serves you right.'_ she thought, smiling.

"What?" Hiead asked, "You can't expel me."

"I can't, can I?" Azuma asked, crossing his arms "Well, guess what? I just did it."

"But what will happen to Allecto? By expelling me, you're expelling her."

"Oh, I don't think so." Azuma started, shaking his head "You see she's a better student than you and much more responsible, so I think she'll have a future here. Something that won't happen to you, since you aren't very famous."

Hiead narrowed his eyes, but before he could reply the door was opened:

"Azuma-sensei, please, don't expel him." a voice begged, and Hiead turned around to see Ikhny, looking tired and paled "Please, don't do that."

Azuma narrowed his eyes:

"And why shouldn't I?"

Ikhny looked down for a moment:

"Because of Victims." she said as she looked up "You know we need all help we can get, to defeat them. And even if Hiead did something way to wrong he is a great pilot, and he can help us."

Azuma took a deep breath:

"Why do you want him to stay?"

Ikhny licked her lips:

"I don't." she said, as she looked to Hiead "For me, he can go to hell." when Hiead looked away, Ikhny turned her attention to her professor "But I'm his repairer and I know he's more than capable of helping us. That's the only reason why I'm asking for you not to expel him."

Azuma stood looking at her for a few seconds, before sighing:

"Ok, he can stay." he said, and Ikhny bowed:

"Arigatou, sensei." she said before she turned around, and walked away.

"What the hell happened here?" Yamagi muttered, and Kizna turned to the already close door.

"Ikhny." she whispered. Then Kizna felt a hand over her shoulder and turned around, to face Zero "Yes?"

"You worry to much." he said, and Kizna sighed:

"Baka."

Hiead looked to the door: _'Why is she helping me?'_ Without any warning, he walked towards the door:

"#87, stay where you are." Azuma said, but Hiead ignored him "Gner, come back here!"

"You wish." Hiead muttered under his breath, as the door opened in front of him.

"Hiead!" Azuma called, but the candidate to pilot simply ignored him and walked away "Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Azuma asked, turning to the other young adults, who shrugged.

»«»«»«

Hiead walked through the halls, his mind lost in thoughts. He really didn't know what was happening to him: he shouldn't be worried about Allecto or thinking about finding her; he should be on his room, thinking about the day he would turn into a pilot. But no, he had to be following the strange voice that came from his heart, though he didn't want to know why.

_'Damn that girl!'_ Hiead thought as he put his hands on his pockets_ 'I should have killed her, when I got the chance.'_

Suddenly a voice filled the hall and Hiead froze: he knew that voice...that song...

Slowly, he turned to the door he had been heading to and saw that he had been right: Allecto was on the Observatory, singing and crying.

_'That girl cries too much.'_ Hiead thought, as he started walked towards the brunette_ 'What a weakling.'_

However, when he was about to open his mouth, a memory made him stop; a memory from his dreams:

_'"Then, both our souls will be lost."'_

"What did she meant by that?" Hiead muttered not noticing the song had stopped:

"What the hell are you doing here, Gner?"

Snapping from his thoughts, the silver haired boy looked up.

"Humph, why do you care?" he asked, and Ikhny rolled her eyes:

"I don't." she replied

"Then, why did you ask?" Hiead asked, crossing his arms

"Forget it." Ikhny answered as she got up "I just thought Azuma wanted to talk with you. I mean, I never thought he would actually let you stay here."

Hiead froze, and let his arms fall on his sides:

"He didn't." he said, and Ikhny raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"He didn't want me to stay." the silver haired boy explained, "Apparently, you changed his mind."

"I did not do such thing." Ikhny started "I just said the truth. You are a great pilot Gner; you're the only one who doesn't see that. And you know why?" before Hiead could open his mouth, the brunette continued, "Because you're a git, who thinks he must be better than Zero. Damn it Gner, you don't need to be better than Zero, to show how good you are!"

Hiead froze and Ikhny sighed. However, when she was about to walk towards the door, Hiead grabbed her wrist:

"Wait." he whispered, and Ikhny looked at him "I...I wanted to say..."

"What?" Ikhny asked, annoyed "Split it out Gner, I don't have the whole night."

"I'm sorry." Hiead whispered, looking down, and Ikhny opened her eyes wide in surprise.

»«»«»«

"Where are we going?" Roose asked, and Wrecka rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you hear Azuma?" she asked, "We need to go train."

"I can't believe we got out of there alive." Yamagi muttered, and Roose shivered.

"Hai." he agreed

» Flashback «

While Azuma walked from side to side the young group shared nervous looks. However, before they could even move, Azuma sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"Hum...let us go?" Zero asked in reply, and Azuma looked at him.

"Let us go." the teacher repeated in a childish voice "You wish!" he yelled.

"But sensei, we promise we won't do anything wrong." Kizna said.

"Yeah right, I bet next time I see you, one of you will be dead." Azuma replied, as he grabbed a cigarette. Then, he sighed "Go train; we need you to be 100 percent prepared for the attack. The Victims are closer."

"Hai!" everyone exclaimed, before storming out of the room

» End Of Flashback «

Yamagi sighed:

"Azuma's scary." he mumbled, "And crazy."

"Tell me about it." Roose muttered with a nod.

"Well, lets go and have some action!" Zero exclaimed, his fist high in the air, and Kizna shook her head:

"Baka." she whispered, but her lips were curling into a small smile.

»«»«»«

Ikhny didn't know how to react; had Hiead Gner just said he was sorry? No, that wasn't possible; she had just misunderstood his words:

"What?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

"Don't make me repeat again, Allecto." Hiead warned, looking at her "I know you heard it."

"Well, I must have heard wrong." Ikhny started, "Because I thought I heard you saying, you're sorry."

Hiead swallowed hard:

"I..." he started. Damn, why couldn't he talk? Why couldn't he react?

_'She's just a weakling, damn it. You don't need to say anything else; just let her go.' _

However, something didn't let him...something wasn't let him talk, move or even let the girl go. Looking up, Hiead froze: Ikhny's eyes looked like two small stars, while her pale skin looked like marble, due to the small light of the space. She looked beautiful.

_'What?'_ Hiead asked _'Beautiful? This weakling?'_

"What?" Ikhny asked, and Hiead noticed her eyes turning cold when on the previous second they had looked lost and lonely.

"Damn it Allecto, you know I'm sorry!" the silver haired boy exclaimed, and now it was Ikhny who froze.

"Sorry about what? About these three years when you treated me like a slave, or for the fact I just saved your ass and now you're going to stay?" she asked angrily, and Hiead narrowed his eyes:

"Don't raise your voice, to me." he hissed, and with a strong pull, Ikhny got away from his grip.

"Look here Gner, I'm sick of this!" she exclaimed "I'm so sick of you thinking you're the best guy in the whole universe, while all the others are like shit! I don't even know how you're able to go through the doors, with the head you have! You disgust me, and I hate to be your partn-"

_SLAP_

Looking to the floor, Ikhny put a hand over her cheek while Hiead closed his fists.

"Don't you dare to talk with me like that, you weakling! I can kill you; you know I can! So don't push your luck!"

Taking a deep breath Ikhny looked at him. She knew her cheek was turning red, since it hurt as hell. But she was used to the pain; even being a different kind…

"Then do it!" she exclaimed, "Kill me! End all this hell!"

"What?" Hiead asked, narrowing his eyes again "You want me to kill you?"

"Yes!" Ikhny screamed, "Kill me, and I'll be happy! I'll be happy and you'll be happy. So, end all this bullshit, and stop all this stupidity!"

"Why?" Hiead asked suddenly, and Ikhny blinked her eyes.

"What?" she asked, and Hiead took a deep breath:

"Why do you want me to kill you?"

"Well, because that's what _I_ want, and because that's what _you_ want. So, lets make everyone happy and end this." Ikhny replied, before giving a step towards the boy "Now, if you may..."

When Ikhny raised her head, Hiead new she was being serious. She was raising her head, so he could grab her neck and suffocate her.

_'How can she be asking me this?'_ Hiead asked, as he saw Ikhny close her eyes. Slowly, he put his hands on each side of the brunette's neck, but instead of squeezing it, Hiead pushed Ikhny's face down, and kissed her right on the lips.

»«»«»«

Suddenly Erts opened his eyes, and sit on his bed with a hand over his chest:

"Oh no..." he whispered

"Hum...Erts, go to sleep." Rio muttered without opening his eyes, and the blond haired boy looked at him.

"Rio..." he whispered, and the other boy opened one eye:

"Hum?"

"They're here." Erts whispered.

"Who?" Rio asked, raising himself on one elbow, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Victims." Erts replied, and the other Pilot sit straight on the bed, his eyes wide open.

»«»«»«

Ikhny opened her eyes wide, when she felt the touch of warm lips against hers. Looking to the person in front of her, Ikhny couldn't help but ask herself if it was really Hiead Gner who was kissing her. No, it couldn't be. Why would he be kissing her?

However, the touch of the boy's tongue against her lower lip was enough to make Ikhny forget all her questions, and melt into the kiss. All those feelings she had for the boy, all those feelings she had been sure that had been buried inside her heart and forgotten, had come without warning.

Slowly and still a bit unsure Ikhny put her arms around Hiead's neck, and opened her mouth, to welcome the one for whom she had fallen, though she had tried hard not to.

_'What the hell are you doing?'_ Hiead asked to himself, when he felt Allecto's arms around his neck

_Falling for the girl?_ a voice asked back

_'I can't be falling for this weakling; she doesn't deserve me.' _

_Are you sure?_ the voice asked _I believe she's the only one who has been around you long enough, trying _

_to know you better though you always push her away._

_'But, she's a weakling...' _Hiead thought _'And I cannot be falling for her; emotions are for the weak.'_ But the truth was that Hiead couldn't stop himself from resting his hands on Ikhny's hips, and pull the brunette closer to him.

Suddenly G.O.A. gave a sudden shake, making the two teenagers break the kiss.

"What...what was that?" Ikhny asked, looking around.

"Shit." Hiead cursed in a hiss, and the brunette looked at him.

"What?" she asked as she lowered her arms.

"Victims." Hiead replied; looking to the window next to them, and slowly Ikhny looked to. What she saw was unbelievable: a Victim was looking back to them.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So? Small chapter, I know and I ask for forgiveness, but I hope that won't stop you from sending a review. Please?


	7. And So it Begins

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot.

»«»«»«

**Thanks to:**

**Demoness Space Pirate:** Well, you know how they say: things have to come short and sweet. But I promise I'll try to write bigger chapters, ok? Enjoy!

**Kuroi Kitty:** Is this soon enough? Hope so. Good reading.

**Datchi:** Calm down, more Hiead and Ikhny on this way but it will come slowly. Don't forget it's about Gner and Allecto we're talking about. Happy Reading.

**Jupiter's moon Europa:** That's ok, don't worry about the time you take to review. Anyway, thank you for your words and I hope you continue enjoying this. Happy Pilot Candidate Reading.

**GetHika:** Yup, that's right, a bit of action coming up. And I'm happy to see you liked the H&I moment. Enjoy this chapter.

**Estelle Stafford:** Thank you, thank you, thank you. You can't imagine how important your words are to me. Really. Thank you again. Oh, and about the misspellings? Well, English is my second language and I just can't stop them. Sorry. Good reading.

**kawaii28:** Ohhh, thank you! hehe Hope you continue to think that way. Enjoy!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 7:** And So It Begins

"What the hell is going on here?" Azuma yelled as all screens showed that the attack had already begin. The attack they weren't expecting so soon…

"The Victims, sir." a man said, as he typed on the keyboard "Hundreds of them."

"How the hell could they come without us noticing?" Azuma questioned, and the man looked at him.

"I don't know, sir."

"Warn the pilots; this is war!" without wasting a second, Azuma grabbed the microphone "EVERYONE TO THE INGRIDS, WE'RE BEING ATTACK!" he yelled "YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO COME HERE, OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! AND I'M _NOT_ KIDDING!"

"What are we going to do, Azuma?" Dr. Rill asked, and the teacher looked her as he shook his head.

"I don't know." he answer sincerely "I really don't."

"Sir, more Victims are coming." other man said.

"WHAT?" Azuma asked _'We're doomed.'_

»«»«»«

The group froze at Azuma's words; no one knew what to do or what to say.

"Attack!" Clay asked, his face pale "What did he mean with that?"

"We're under attack!" Yamagi exclaimed, "What are we going to do?"

"Mummy..." Roose whimpered.

"Yeah, finally a bit of action!" Zero exclaimed, and Kizna hit him on the arm.

"Don't be an idiot, since when being in war is a good thing?" she asked.

"We have to do something." Saki said.

"We need the Pro-Ings!" Wrecka exclaimed.

"Hey, I don't want to die you know?" Yamagi asked suddenly, and everyone looked at him. Then it hit all of them: if they went to that fight, they could die.

"I don't want to die either." Roose confessed, breaking the silence.

"Sorry, I'm to young to die." Clay said, shaking his head.

"How can you say that?" Kizna asked, annoyed "We're going to fight because we need to protect G.O.A."

"What about us?" Yamagi asked "What about those who have to go to space and face the Victims? It's easy for you to say, because all you have to do is stare into a computer and tell us what to do. But we're the ones who are going to face death!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tsukasa asked, angrily "Do you think I want you to go? You're wrong if you think I do, but we don't have any choice. We need to go and try saving this damn spaceship because this has been our home for the past three years! Besides, if you don't want to go to space and fight what the hell are you doing here trying to become a Pilot?"

All the answer Tuskasa got was silence.

"Well, I don't care if you're going or not because I am." Zero said suddenly

"Zero..." Kizna started, but was interrupted by the boy.

"You may not understand it Kizna, but G.O.A is more than my home. G.O.A. is...I don't know, G.O.A. is the place that helped me to know you guys, that helped me to see life in a different way, though I still look at my future in the same way I used to when I was a kid." Zero took a deep breath and, continued, "This is my dream, Kizna. This is what I want to do: fight against Victims, and know that you'll be here, waiting for me, to hit me and tell me I'm a baka. Those are the reasons why I want to become a Pilot, because I want to protect what I love the most."

Kizna rested a hand against Zero's cheek, and smiled:

"And I'm going to help you." she whispered, "Yes, because how do you expect to fight all those Victims without me?"

Zero laughed:

"Hai." he answered with a nod "Lets go?"

Kizna only nodded.

"Wait!" Clay exclaimed, and everyone looked at him "I-I don't know if I can do something right, while I'm in space, but I'll try."

"Clay?" Saki asked in a whisper, and the boy looked at her.

"I'm going too." he said.

Then, both Wrecka and Tsukasa looked at Yamagi and Roose.

"So?" both girls asked, and the candidates shared a look before sighing.

"Count on us..." they said at the same time.

»«»«»«

Ikhny didn't know what to do; that was the first time she was face-to-face with a Victim and she just didn't dare to move. What could the Victim do if it saw them moving? It could attack them, and for what she had seen, that was a class C.

_'Damn, that thing can attack us if we move an inch.'_ Ikhny thought _'And we need to go Azuma.'_

"Don't move." Hiead instructed her, and Ikhny managed to restrain herself from rolling her eyes:

"I know that." she answered back. She couldn't believe they were actually fighting, though both of them were still looking to the Victim. Seconds later, the Victim disappeared and Ikhny breathed in relief.

However, before she could move, she saw Hiead putting his hands on his pockets.

"C'mon, you heard the man." he said, and Ikhny nodded

Slowly the two teenagers started walking towards the door. None of them wanted to admit it, but the kiss they had shared was still very much alive in their minds.

_'Why did he kissed me?'_ Ikhny asked herself _'It doesn't make sense. But...why do I even bother thinking about it? It was just a kiss...my first kiss...'_

While that, Hiead kept cursing himself for kissing Allecto when he knew that was an act of weakness.

_'What the hell crossed my mind?'_

_Love?_

_'What love? I don't love anyone, except myself. Besides, this is Allecto we're talking about.'_

_So? She's the only person who likes you enough, to actually bear your personality. _

'She's a weakling!' You're repeating yourself, did you notice? 

_'And I'll keep repeating it, until my whole body understands that I can't feel anything else besides hate towards Allecto. She's a weakling._'

Whatever. But you like to hear her singing, don't you? 

Hiead stopped his tracks, and Ikhny looked at him.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked before she could stop herself, and Hiead looked at her for a few seconds before smirking and start walking away.

Ikhny rolled her eyes at his actions:_ 'Why do I even bother?'_

»«»«»«

"I just called you here, to tell you: this is it." Azuma started "This is the battle not only where we'll see who's more than prepare to keep facing challenges but to see who's going to win: if the Victims or us. I ask for you to give all you have, because I know there's more in you all than you show." then, Azuma looked at Ikhny and Erts "I know many of you have gone through things no one else knows, but I ask for all of you to give your best. This is the fight you'll never have to face again if we win." Azuma took a deep breath "And I know you're going to give your best, and I only have one request for you." everything went silence and Dr. Rill took the opportunity to walk to Azuma's side "Don't give up."

"Hai!" everyone exclaimed at the same time, before running out of the room.

"Do you believe in them?" Dr Rill asked, and Azuma looked at her "Do you believe we can defeat hundreds of Victims with four Ingrids and ten Pro-Ings?"

Azuma smiled:

"I believe in them." he replied, referring to the pilots and candidates "I know they'll do their best, and that's what I want them to do."

Dr Rill shook her head.

"Then, I should start believing too." she whispered.

»«»«»«

While the Pilots and repairs ran towards the Ingrids, and made the last adjusts the ten candidates to pilots and respective repairers were still trying to believe what was happening.

"Well, this is it then." Force Wartlliam said, and his repairer looked at him.

"We'll do it, Force." she said

"I know we will, Carres." he replied.

"We can go!" Bellarcha Ehoch exclaimed to Sure La.Card. Then, she looked at the rest of her friends "C'mon guys, we have to put this Pro-Ings at the same time as the Ingrids, then the younger candidates are allowed to go!"

"We're ready!" both Kyoko and Rome exclaimed.

"Lets go!" both Yoshino and Aracd exclaimed.

"Yeah, we have to kick some Victims." Rome said, as he entered inside the Pro-Ing.

On the other side, the younger candidates and repairs were still doing some adjusts.

"Clay, where the hell are you going?" Saki asked as she saw the boy walking towards the exit door

"Hum...I was going to the bathroom." Clay answered and Saki sweatdropped.

"How's everything going, Wrecka?" Roose asked, as he saw his partner tapping quickly on the keyboard.

"Fine." the girl replied, without looking back at him "Go try your left arm, I'm getting strange signals here."

"Hai!" the green haired boy replied, walking towards his Pro-Ing.

"How's it going, Kizna?" Zero asked, and the pink haired girl sighed.

"Just a few more minutes." she answered, looking at the screen "I'm scared something goes wrong."

"Oh c'mon Kizna, we can't think that way." Zero started "That's wrong."

"How do you expect me to think?" Kizna asked, angrily "I'm helping my best friend going to war!"

Zero jumped in surprise, when Kizna looked at him completely infuriated:

"I...gomen ne." he said quietly, and Kizna immediately regretted her tone.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." she started "I shouldn't have talked with you like that, but... Damn Zero, you're my best friend! I'm scared you'll never come back again!"

Zero smiled, and put an arm around her shoulders:

"Of course I'm going to come back." he started "After all, you need someone to call a baka."

"Baka!" Kizna exclaimed.

"See?" Zero asked, smiling.

"Just...just come back, ok?" Kizna asked, and Zero nodded before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm coming back." he assured the girl.

Ikhny looked over the screen to Hiead, who was leaned against the wall, arms crossed as always. Sighing, she returned to work:

_'Why am I worried for him going to war? Is not that he deserves a single thought. Besides, if he dies, he deserves it.'_ Suddenly, the brunette froze.

"What?" she hissed, "I didn't say that."

"What's wrong, Allecto?" a cold voice asked, and the brunette turned around to face Hiead.

"Hum...nothing." she lied.

"Yeah, right." Hiead answered back "If you make a single mistake, I'll kill you."

"Back to the threats again?" Ikhny asked "Grow up."

Hiead was about to reply when the brunette turned her back on him, and started typing on the keyboard again.

_'C'mon, say something!'_ Hiead told himself, but no word come out from his mouth.

_Cat ate your tongue?_ a voice asked, and Hiead narrowed his eyes

_'Shut up.'_

_You know, these may be the last moments with the girl, so why don't you say something nice?_

_'Nice?'_ Hiead repeated _'I don't say nice things.'_

_You could try. C'mon, the words won't bite you._

"Allecto..." Hiead whispered loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Yes?" Ikhny asked, without turning around "What is it this time, Gner?"

"I...I just wanted to..."

"Pro-Ings launched!" someone exclaimed, and Hiead blinked.

"Hurry up." he said

"Five seconds for the Ingrids be launched!" someone else exclaimed.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One..."

Suddenly the hangar shook, and the four Ingrids were launched.

"Now it's our turn guys!" Zero exclaimed to his friends.

"Ready, Yamagi?" Tsukasa asked, and the purple haired boy looked at her.

"Well, I think so." he replied.

"I know you'll be good." Tsukasa replied, before kissing him on the cheek, and Yamagi blushed.

"Are we ready?" Kizna asked to the other four girls.

"Yes!"

"No!" Saki exclaimed suddenly, and everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Wrecka asked.

"Clay decided to go to the bathroom on the last moment." the orange haired girl replied, and everyone sweatdropped.

"I'm here!" Clay exclaimed, running towards his friends.

"Right." Kizna muttered, "Well, lets go!"

When the five boys entered inside the Pro-Ings, everything went silence. Only the sound of the keyboards could be heard, for everything else was lost in thoughts and wishes:

"Are you prepared, Zero?" Kizna asked.

_"Hai!" _the boy replied.

"Remember, you promise you would come back." Kizna whispered, as her finger found it's way to the 'release' bottom "Don't forget."

_"I won't."_ the boy replied.

"Good luck." Kizna whispered, before pressing the red bottom "#88 released!"

"#85 released!" Wrecka exclaimed, "Be careful, Roose."

"#86 released!" Tsukasa screamed, "Don't do anything stupid, Yamagi."

"#89 released!" Saki yelled, "It's time to show your strong side, Clay."

Ikhny looked to the red bottom, and took a deep breath before pressing it.

"#88 release." she said, _'Please, return to me Hiead.'_

»«»«»«

That was another world, shoots were fired everywhere, screams were heard from every side, and Victims simply filled the space. It was time to show of what they were mad of, and everyone was determined to do their best.

"Lets go!" Zero yelled.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Well, another cliffhanger. And I know, I'm evil. But you like them, don't you? «evil laugh» Please, review.


	8. Fights & Revelations

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own a thing.

»«»«»«

**Thanks to:**

**Jupiter's moon Europa:** Why, thank you! hugs Jupiter (now that sound weird). Happy to know you like this Good reading!

**kawaii28:** Is this long enough? If it isn't, don't worry, next one will wink Enjoy!

**Kuroi Kitty:** Thank you! Enjoy the chapter and hope you'll keep thinking that way!

»«»«»«

And now the chapter

»«»«»«

**Chapter 8:** Fights & Revelations

"Force, Victims at three o'clock." Carres said, looking at the screen.

"Zero, calm down!" Kizna exclaimed, as she saw Zero practically throwing himself the Victims, while destroying them "Baka, you're going to hurt yourself"

_"Don't worry about me, I was waiting for this moment for years." _Zero replied, and Kizna sighed.

"Erts, three Victims are coming right towards you." Rome said "And other two are coming from behind."

"Clay, what the hell are you doing?" Saki asked, as she saw her partner trying to hide from the Victims "Go fight!"

_"But I don't know what to do!"_ Clay replied, and Saki sweatdropped.

"Use you weapons, baka!" she exclaimed, before opening her eyes wide "Clay, two Victims are coming right towards you!"

_"WHAT!"_ the boy asked _"No!"_

"Go fight then, and shut up!" Saki exclaimed.

"Rioroute Vilgyna, what the hell are you doing?" Phil asked, as she saw the Pilot making the same scenes as Zero "Stop acting like an idiot and focus!"

"HAI!" the boy exclaimed, and Phil shook her head.

"Will you ever grow up?" she muttered.

While that, Ikhny tried to be as focus as she could, but the situation they were in wasn't helping.

_'What if the same thing happens?'_ she asked, as she typed on the keyboard _'What if the same happens to my friends? To Hiead?'_

"#87, one Victim behind you." Ikhny said, before returning to her thoughts.

_'Will I be strong enough to go through the same thing, again? Will I be able to stay the same person? I know I changed, but I changed to protect myself. But...will I be able to protect myself if I go through the same thing, again?' _

"#87, a group of Victims at nine o'clock."

Suddenly a scream was heard, and everyone froze in an attempt to know who had been hurt.

"Yoshino, return to G.O.A!" Una exclaimed, "I need to fix that arm!"

_"No, I can fight!" _the boy refused.

"Don't be an idiot and come back!" Una answered back "How do you want to help, if your arm is in that condition?"

Everyone breathed relieved, not only because it hadn't been their partners the ones who had been hurt, but also because Yoshino was all right.

"Yamagi, stop using your sword." Tsukasa said "It will be easier if you use bullets."

"Roose, can you stop missing your targets?" Wrecka asked, "If you keep that way, you'll have to return soon."

_"Ok."_ the boy replied.

Suddenly a red light filled the room, only to be followed by the sound of sirens.

"Oh no..." Azuma whispered, before looking at the girls in front of him "Get down!"

However before anyone could move, an explosion was felt somewhere in G.O.A, that shook, and everyone went flying to the ground, while pieces of steel and iron started to fall from the ceiling.

"Is everyone all right?" Dr Rill asked as everyone started to get up.

"My arm hurts." Wrecka complained.

"And my back." Kyoko muttered.

"Do you think you can stay?" Azuma asked and both girls nodded.

As everyone else was trying to keep helping their partners, Ikhny was trying to block the dizziness that had appeared out of nowhere. She was almost sure it had to do with the fact she had hit with her head on the computer, before she felt on the ground, but she couldn't be sure. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to leave Hiead all alone in the middle of the space, completely surrounded by Victims.

"#87, your left arm is losing power." Ikhny muttered. Damn, she felt as if she was about to faint "And don't get to anxious, the power of your EX is starting to get to high."

_"What about my bullets?"_ Hiead asked, and Ikhny blinked her eyes before shaking her head:

"More than 70 percent, you can stay there for more than a hour at this rate."

»«

"C'mon, lets show them who's the strongest!" Zero exclaimed as one Victim made it's way towards him.

_"Zero!"_ someone exclaimed and the brown haired boy saw Clay in the middle of five Victims, with no way to escape.

"Shit." Zero muttered, "Wait Clay, I'm going!"

_"Zero, look out!" _Kizna exclaimed, but it was to late. Before Zero could move, a Victim hit his back and sent him flying into space _"Zero!" _Kizna yelled.

"I'm ok." the boy said, "My back only hurts a bit."

"Zero!" Clay yelled, and the brown haired boy flew towards his friend, while giving a war scream. From inside the spaceship, both Saki and Kizna shook their heads.

"I'm coming!" Zero exclaimed, before grabbing his guns and start shooting towards the Victims.

"Arigatou, Zero." Clay said as he saw the Victims dying.

"Not a problem." Zero replied, smiling.

"#88 and #89, six Victims are coming on your way!" Gareas exclaimed "Stop talking, this is a battle zone!"

_"Gareas, look out!" _Leena exclaimed.

"C'mon Clay, lets show who's the boss." Zero said.

"Hai." Clay answered, a bit nervously.

_"Zero, don't forget, you can't keep charging a Class C Victim like that."_ Kizna warned, _"They'll find a way to escape that, before you can even spell 'Pilot'."_

"Hai!" Zero exclaimed.

When a Victim passed through him, Hiead grabbed his sword and cut it down in the middle, only to hear a shriek coming from it.

_"#87, your EX is starting to raise."_ Ikhny said,_ "Relax a bit."_

"How do you want me to relax, Allecto?" Hiead spat, picturing the brunette wincing.

_"By using the thing you call brain." _Ikhny replied coldly, and Hiead remembered she wasn't the same scared Ikhny Allecto he had known _"That is, if you have one."_

Hiead narrowed his eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked, angrily

_"The one that's going to save your ass." _Ikhny replied _"Victim at eleven o'clock."_

"Who does she think she is?" Hiead asked, as he dodged the Victim before cutting it while he was below

_"Zero, you're EX is at 50 percent. Please, maintain calm!"_ Kizna exclaimed, _"You know you can't control your EX!"_

"Don't worry." Zero replied.

_"Why don't you want me to worry?" _Kizna asked, angrily _"I'm your damn repairer and I have the right worry about you!"_

"I know that, but I'm not such a baka as you think I am." Zero replied, and Kizna went silence.

_"Gner, your EX is reaching 70 percent. What the hell do you think your doing?" _Ikhny asked

"Shut up Allecto, and let me focus!" Hiead exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a large explosion on G.O.A., and everyone that was in space looked at it:

"What the hell is happening over there?" Yu asked.

"The Victims are trying to destroy G.O.A." Teela replied, "Because it's our leader."

"What do you mean?" Rome asked, "They aren't doing anything!"

"They're helping us." Teela replied, "The Victims know that if G.O.A is destroyed, we'll be an easy target."

"Than, what are we going to do?" Zero asked.

"Kill their leader." Erts replied softly.

"Which is the leader?" Yamagi asked, "They're all the same to me!"

"There must be one, different from the others." Teela started "But we need to find it first."

"How?" Zero asked, but Teela kept silence "Ernn Laties!"

_"Zero, look out!" _Kizna exclaimed _"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine!"_

"Are you sure?" Zero asked.

_"Yeah, just focus on the fight!"_

Suddenly a scream was heard, and Saki opened her eyes wide.

_"CLAY!" _she shouted as she saw a Victim crushing the boy's Pro-Ing.

_"Zero, Clay's in trouble!" _Kizna exclaimed to her partner. When he looked to his friend, Zero couldn't but start to fill angry:

"Clay!" he exclaimed, his hair starting to glow.

_"Zero, you're EX is at 100 percent!"_ Kizna exclaimed _"Calm down!"_

But it was too late.

Now Zero was flying at an incredible speed towards Clay before cutting the Victim in two parts.

"I'm not going to let that stupid win." Hiead hissed.

_"Gner, what do you think you're doing?" _Ikhny asked _"You're EX is at 89 percent!"_

"Shut up Allecto!" Hiead exclaimed, as range started to build up inside him "He's not going to win."

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_ Ikhny asked, _"This is not training, so stop being an idiot!"_

"I told you to shut up, Allecto!" Hiead yelled, his hair was also glowing. By now, neither Zero or Hiead were capable of controlling their EXs, just like they couldn't help destroying Victims at the same time they were practically killing each other:

_"ZERO!"_ Kizna exclaimed. She had never seen such rate: Zero's EX had reached 110 percent, and was still going up.

_"GNER!"_ Ikhny yelled at the same time. _'This is almost the same thing...they're going to die if they don't calm down!'_

"What the hell is happening?" Azuma asked "#88 and #87, stop this instance!"

"Why do you want them to stop?" Dr Rill asked, "They're killing the Victims."

Azuma looked at her:

"But they're killing themselves at the same time."

"What?" Dr Rill asked, as G.O.A shook again.

_"Zero!"_ Kizna exclaimed, _"Stop being a idiot and calm down!"_

_"Gner, stop being a jerk!"_ Ikhny exclaimed,_ "Do you want to kill yourself?"_

"Hiead lets work together!" Zero exclaimed.

"What makes you think I'm going to work with you?" Hiead asked coldly.

"Because we'll be able to stop the worse from happen, if we work together." Zero explained.

However, what none of them knew was that they were already working together: while Zero kept protecting Hiead's back, Hiead kept protecting Zero's.

_"Gner, look out!"_ Ikhny exclaimed, but it was too late.

A Victim passed through Hiead's Pro-Ing and attacked it with its long tail, only to send Hiead towards Zero, and both went flying to the middle of the Victim's group.

"What are you two doing there?" Gareas asked, "Is too dangerous!"

_"Zero, get out of there!" _Kizna yelled, _"You're surrounded by Victims!"_

"Really?" Zero asked sarcastically, and Kizna rolled her eyes.

_"Just get out of there!" _she ordered.

_"Gner, you have to get out of there if you don't want to be killed." _Ikhny said _'Please Hiead, get out of there.' _

But Hiead did the opposite; instead of flying away from the group, he went deeper into it.

"Hiead!" Zero yelled as he kept attacking the other Victims "Where are you going?"

"Kill their leader." were Hiead last words, before disappearing in the enormous red mass.

_"Gner, you better get out of there, now!" _Ikhny yelled, but Hiead simply ignored her.

"Where the hell is he going?" Rioroute asked "That's suicide!"

Ikhny opened her eyes wide, as she saw Hiead fighting more Victims than he could take.

_'Hiead, please, get out of there!'_ the brunette begged silently_ 'I can't go through the same thing. I can't!'_

_"Zero, where are you going?" _Kizna asked.

"I'm going after Hiead."

_"WHAT?" _Kizna asked _"Are you crazy!"_

"I think I am." Zero replied "Just lead me to him, ok?"

_"But..."_

"Please, Kizna?" Zero asked softly, and Kizna took a deep breath.

_"Fine." _she replied, after a few seconds _"But don't forget, you promise you would come back."_

On the other side of the battle, many had already been the ones who had returned G.O.A; only to fill their tanks for they all knew the five Pilots needed their help.

While that, Hiead kept fighting against the Victims that would come on his way, though he was more than aware that his left arm was starting to fail, just like he was almost out of bullets.

But it was then that Hiead saw something, a green and black Victim; the leader of the Victims.

"Good." Hiead muttered under his breath.

_"Gner, you're not thinking about going to fight that Victim are you?"_ Ikhny asked, _"I never saw a class like that. I don't know what it can do!"_

"Pity, because this Victim is mine." Hiead replied.

As if it had heard his voice, the strange Victim looked at the direction of the Pro-Ing and for what it seemed to be an eternity, cold and dead eyes meet. Two pair of eyes, that looked as if they could understand each other, for both of them were capable to kill each other without even feel remorse after that.

Then, at the same time Hiead screamed, the Victim lurched at him and everything went black.

_"HIEAD!"_ Ikhny yelled, but the only answer she received was silence.

»«

_He was running again; running for something that scared him more than anything in his life. He knew he had to keep running, or he would be killed. But no matter how hard he tried, the same people would always catch him and almost torture him, if it wasn't for the weapon he had in his hand. _

_He would always point the revolver towards the men in front of him, and when all of them were prepared to attack him, he would shot them. One of them, though he had been shot right on his chest, was still able to approach the scary child and grab him, before falling limp on the ground. _

_Blood was all over his face, and some had even fallen on his clothes, but that did not matter. His hand was trembling...he was trembling not only because he was scared and afraid, but because he had also been hurt and now he was lost. Four feelings he hated to feel on his chest, but that were the only feelings he was allowed to feel on that moment._

_He could feel his feet walking somewhere he didn't know, some place where he wanted to hide and forever cry because of the hard and horrible time he had been through. But when he last expected a brown haired girl appeared in front of him. He had never seen her before yet she would always appear in his dreams and even when he was awake. However, just like she had been on his last dream, she now carried a hurt expression while her eyes were filled with sadness:_

_"Hiead..." she whispered, extending a trembling hand "Please, come back...Come back to me..."_

_He didn't know what to do; he wanted to grab her hand and say he would be always there for her, but his mind didn't want him to. His mind kept telling him he had always been alone, and that he should be alone forever._

_'Do I want to be alone?' Hiead thought, as he stared at the girl in front of him 'Do I want to be a stone, for the rest of my life?'_

_The girl took a deep breath as she lowered her hand:_

_"This is your chance." she started, and Hiead snapped from his thoughts "Your last chance."_

_"What do you mean?" Hiead asked, and the girl licked her lips:_

_"I'm tired." she started, softly "I'm tired of being alone, and I'm tired of waiting. Aren't you tired too? Don't you want to see life, from other angle? Don't you want to try and be happy?"_

_"Why should I want to feel those weak feelings?" Hiead asked_

_"Have you ever asked yourself, if you're wrong?" the girl asked, and Hiead gave a step back "Have you ever asked yourself, if those weak feelings as you call them, can be the strongest as well?"_

_"What do you mean?" Hiead asked, and the girl gave him a small smile:_

_"Give friendship a change, Hiead...give love a chance."_

_"I don't want those weak emotions!" Hiead exclaimed._

_"So you want to become one of them." the girl stated._

_"What?" Hiead asked confusedly_

_"Don't you see it, Hiead?" the girl asked, as she raised her hand to her side. Then, in the middle of the darkness a imagine of a Victim appeared "Do you want to become like them? Cold animals, that don't think about anything else besides death? You know, they once looked for freedom but now, years after battling against those who also seek for freedom, they became cool and dangerous. Do you want to become as them?"_

_"I'm already like them!" Hiead exclaimed, but the girl shook her head:_

_"You still have time to choose." she started "But the time will end today."_

_Hiead opened his mouth, but close it again: what could he say? What could he do?_

_Looking to the picture of the Victim, Hiead couldn't help but remember the cold eyes that had looked at him. Cold and emotionless eyes, just like his._

_"Hiead?" the girl asked and Hiead looked at her: soft, warm and welcome eyes looked at him and Hiead couldn't help but wish for her to come back. To be the same girl he had once known…_

_"Why are you helping me?" he asked, and the girl smiled._

_"Because you're the only one who can help me." she answered back._

_"What?" Hiead asked_

_"If you decide to stay and fight you'll find the answer, but if you decide to quit I'm afraid you'll be lost."_

_"I...I..." slowly, Hiead started to change from the scary boy he had once been to the young man he was now "I choose..."_

_"Yes?" the girl asked, and Hiead gazed at her:_

_"Ikhny...help me." he whispered and the girl smiled._

_"I will." she whispered back before raising her arms, and before he could stop himself Hiead hugged her_

»«

Everything was silent. No one knew what to do, or what to say. Not when they had understood what had happened to Hiead Gner.

While that, Ikhny was taking long, deep breaths:

_'No, this can't be happening. he can't leave me...he just can't.'_

Suddenly the brunette closed her fists and looked at the communicator.

"HIEAD!" Ikhny yelled, startling everyone "YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD, YOU HEARD ME? YOU BETTER NOT, BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!

Suddenly everything went silence, as everyone looked shocked to the brunette.

"Ikhny?" Kizna asked, but the brunette ignored her as she kept yelling for her partner.

"YOU HEARD ME, HIEAD GNER? YOU HAVE TO COME BACK FOR ME! YOU BETTER COME BACK TO ME, OR I'LL FIND A WAY AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Ikhny took a deep breath, as her eyes started to fill with tears "YOU HEARD ME HIEAD GNER? YOU BETTER COME BACK TO ME!"

_"Allecto?"_ a voice muttered through the communicator, and Ikhny froze.

"Hiead?" she asked, in return "What the hell happened to you! Do you want to give me a heart-attack?"

_"Allecto, shut up."_ Hiead hissed, _"I want to ask you something."_

Ikhny froze:

"What?" she asked.

_"Please, sing."_ Hiead said, and once again everything went silent _"Please, for me."_

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Sorry if the fight scenes aren't good, but I still have some troubles with them (mainly because English is my second language). However, tell me what you think. Thank you!


	9. Baptize My Soul

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. Oh, and the song 'Baptize My Soul' belongs to Anastacia.

»«»«»«

Thanks to:

**Estelle Stafford:** Happy to know that. Enjoy!

**kawaii28:** Who doesn't love Hiead/Ikhny? But you'll have to wait, for H/I moments are on this way. Good Reading!

**Datchi:** Arigatou! Enjoy!

**Kuroi Kitty:** Sorry, but you won't find Ikhny's secret now; maybe in one of the next chapters, but not now. Happy Reading!

»«»«»«

And now, the chapter...

**Chapter 9:** Baptize My Soul

Ikhny didn't know what to do; she had just heard Hiead Gner almost begging for her to sing, just after he made her split her secret. But now she was between two choices: sing or let Hiead die.

"But, Hiead if I sing, how will I be able to help you?" the brunette asked, voicing her fears "You can die, without me telling you what to do."

_"Allecto, sing!"_ Hiead exclaimed, and Ikhny bite her lip:

"But..."

_"Now!"_ Hiead exclaimed _"Please."_

Taking a deep breath, Ikhny looked at all the girls around her. Though she was still very confused about what was happening, Kizna smiled:

"Do it." she said.

"Yeah." Carres started, smiling "Maybe that will not only help #87, but all the others too."

"Ok." Ikhny muttered, as she stared at the screen. Then, she took a deep breath:

_"You baptize my soul_

_Want the world to know_

_Yes you do_

_You baptize my soul_

_Gotta let it show_

_Take me to the river and deliver me_

_Oooooh ooh"_

With narrowed eyes, Hiead looked at the Victim in front of him: the leader of all Victims.

_'You're mine.'_ he thought, as he grabbed his sword, and without a second thought, Hiead charged to the Victim: however, what he didn't count was the fact the other Victims were prepared to protect their leader:

"Shit." Hiead cursed, before changing his sword to his guns "Die!" he yelled, as he kept shooting the Victims.

"Hiead!" someone yelled, but Hiead didn't have to look to know who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here, Enna?" he asked, as he kept shooting

"What do you think? I came to help you." Zero replied, as he cut a Victim right in the middle.

However, when Zero was finally able to see Hiead, he froze: the #87 Pro-Ing was practically destroyed it's legs had serious damages, it's left arm had practically a hole close to the elbow, the right arm was almost black, probably because it had been hit pretty hard.

"How the hell can you move?" Zero asked, voicing his doubts.

"Damn it Enna, do you think it's time for questions?" Hiead asked back, annoyed.

Shaking his head, Zero grabbed his guns and started shooting the Victims:

"Where's the leader?"

"Behind them." Hiead said, referring to the Victims they were killing

"#87 and #88!" someone exclaimed and, in seconds, Agui Keamiea and Eeva Leena appeared.

_"I just wanna celebrate another day with you_

_We were meant to be together, don't you know it's true?_

_From the very start, you captured my heart_

_Sometimes I wonder what I did before we came along_

_Until you came around and sang me such a pretty song_

_Like a butterfly, opened up and changed my life_

_Giving in to you is something that I can't deny_

_Oooooh"_

Looking to her left, Ikhny saw many of the girls trying hard to help their partners, while others were trying to convince those who were in space, to fight:

"Clay, you have to go and help the others!" Saki exclaimed, as she typed quickly on the keyboard:

_"Where are they?"_ the boy asked, and Saki rolled her eyes.

"Fighting the Victims." she replied

_"Hum, do you think that's a good idea?"_ Clay asked, _"I mean, I could stay here and protect G.O.A."_

"You can hardly protect yourself Clay, what makes you think you'll be able to protect the spaceship?" Saki asked, and Clay gave a nervous laugh:

"Please, Saki?" 

With a tired sigh, Saki nodded:

"Okay, as you wish." she replied.

After closing her eyes for a few seconds, Ikhny looked to her other side: all the repairers were indicating to the pilots where they should go, to help Hiead and Zero.

_'Hiead,'_ Ikhny thought, as she looked at the screen and examined the time her partner still had to be in space.

_"You (you) baptize my soul_

_I want the world to know_

_You manifest the 'D' in destiny_

_(Yes you do)_

_I said you (you) baptize my soul_

_Gotta let it show_

_Take me to the river and deliver me_

_Just take this empty heart, make it whole_

_You baptize my soul"_

_"Zero, calm down!" _Kizna exclaimed _"Your EX is getting high again, and I don't know what can happen this time."_

"Hai!" Zero exclaimed, "How high is it?"

_"Why do you wanna know?"_

"Just tell me, Kizna." Zero replied, and Kizna sighed.

_"54 percent."_ she replied, and Zero smiled.

"Hey Hiead, I have an idea."

"Humph, as if an idiot like you would have an idea in a time like this." Hiead replied "Get out of my face, lizard!" he yelled at the same time he cut a Victim in two.

"Want to hear me out or not?" Zero asked, and Hiead rolled his eyes.

"You wont' shut up until I do, will you?" he asked in return

"I take that as an 'yes'." Zero said, as he kept shooting the Victims "All we have to do, is use our EX."

_"WHAT!" _Kizna asked, _"Idiot, you can't use your EX, it's too dangerous!"_

"Idiot, what do you think the EX will do?" Hiead asked.

"Our speed with be at the maximum and the Victims won't see us, until is too late." Zero replied as Hiead changed his sword to his guns.

"Hum..."

"Oh c'mon Hiead, it's not _that_ bad." Zero said.

"Are you crazy?" Gareas asked, "Use your EX in a Pro-Ing, and you can kill yourselves."

"Don't worry, it won't be the first time we use it." Zero replied.

"You're both crazy." Gareas said.

"Makes me remind of someone." Rio replied

"Shut up, Rioroute." Gareas said, "Do you want these two pilots candidates to kill themselves?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying to give them a chance." Rio replied.

"Who are you, and what did you do to my friend?" Gareas asked.

_"Gareas, this is not the time to talk about those things."_ Leena said, _"Focus on the battle."_

_"But Gareas is right Rio, what have you been drinking?" _Phil asked.

"Oh, give me a break!" Rio exclaimed as he shot a Victim.

_"Just the sound of your voice brings out the romance in me_

_The slightest touch of your hand plays me like a symphony_

_Love'll take us far, like a shooting star_

_We don't pay no mind to all the things that people say_

_The only thing that matters is the love we've got today_

_It's a miracle, we're invinsible_

_I just wanna spend my whole life living in your world_

_Oooooh_

_You (you) baptize my soul_

_I want the world to know_

_You manifest the 'D' in destiny_

_(Yes you do)_

_I said you (you) baptize my soul_

_Gotta let it show_

_Take me to the river and deliver me_

_Take this empty heart, make it whole_

_You baptize my soul"_

Hiead tried to hear the song, and sighed as Ikhny's voice filled his ears.

"Fine." he said through his teeth "Lets do it."

"What?" Zero asked, "Did you just agreed with my idea?"

"Stop being an idiot Enna, or I'll kill you." Hiead threatened.

"Hai!" Zero exclaimed

_"Zero, your EX is at 76 percent and still going up!" _Kizna exclaimed, _"What are you doing! Trying to kill yourself?"_

"Nah, just trying to save the world." Zero replied, waving his hand.

_"BAKA!"_ Kizna yelled, and Zero winced at the sound of her voice _"How the hell do you want to save the world, if you end up killed by your own EX?"_

"Ah, have a bit of faith, Kizna." Zero replied.

_"You're such a baka!"_ Kizna exclaimed

"You're such a pair of idiots." Hiead muttered, as he felt his own power rising inside himself.

_"You (you) baptize my soul_

_I want the world to know_

_You manifest the 'D' in destiny_

_(Yes you do)_

_I said you (you) baptize my soul_

_Gotta let it show_

_Take me to the river and deliver me_

_And take this empty heart, make it whole_

_You baptize my soul"_

She didn't wanted to cry, but tears were already forming in her eyes.

_'Don't you dare to die on me, Hiead.'_ Ikhny thought, as she watched the boy's EX growing and growing _'I would never forgive myself.'_

"Zero, your EX is at 94 percent." Kizna said and Ikhny looked at the number in the screen:

_'93 percent. If you dare to die, Hiead Gner, I don't know what I'll do.' _Ikhny thought _'Please, come back to me, I can't lose anyone else.'_

_"Allecto?"_ a voice called and Ikhny snapped from her thoughts _"I...I just wanted to tell you, I'm hearing you and...I wanted...I mean...thank you."_

Closing her eyes Ikhny sit on her chair:

_'I'm here Hiead.'_ she thought, as she put a hand over the screen _'I'm here, waiting for you.'_

_"I don't care what people say_

_What we got is here to stay_

_Doesn't matter what we do_

_As long as I am here with you_

_If you wonder what I mean_

_It's more simple than it seems_

_Together we were meant to be_

_Forever it is you and me_

_Like a butterfly_

_Opened up my life_

_Giving in to you is something_

_That I can't deny"_

As an answer to that part of the song, Hiead closed his fists:

"Lets go, Enna!" he yelled before flying at all speed towards the Victims.

"Hai!" Zero exclaimed

_"Zero, be careful." _Kizna said, _"Because your EX is at 98 percent."_

"Don't worry Kizna, I promise I'll come back." Zero replied before flying behind Hiead.

"Hey, come back!" Gareas yelled, but the two candidates simply ignored him.

"Hey, what about us?" Yamagi asked.

_"Protect G.O.A." _Tsukasa replied right before G.O.A. was hit again.

_"Damn it, find the leader already!" _Wrecka exclaimed, and Roose chuckled:

"Hai." he replied, softly

_"Clay, look out!" _Saki exclaimed, as a Victim was about to hit her partner.

"AHH!" Clay yelled, as he grabbed his sword and, without realising it, cut the Victim in two parts "Yuck."

_"Good job, Clay!" _Saki congratulated, and Clay blushed.

"Arigatou." he thanked embarrassed.

_"Sure, six Victims at three o'clock." _Kyoko said.

"Where're the others?" Force asked, "Where're the Ingrids?"

_"They're fighting the Victims." _Carres answered, _"Which are protecting their leader."_

"Then, we should go help them." Force said

_"No, you need to protect G.O.A." _Carres replied, _"Everyone is fine, but you have to protect the spaceship."_

_"You (you) baptize my soul_

_I want the world to know_

_You manifest the 'D' in destiny_

_(Yes you do)_

_I said you (you) baptize my soul_

_Gotta let it show_

_Take me to the river and deliver me_

_And take this empty heart, make it whole_

_You baptize my soul"_

"I can't reach Zero." Kizna said, before looking at her friend "Ikhny, can you contact Hiead?" Ikhny shook her head "Damn you Zero, you promised!"

Ikhny wanted to say something, but she had to keep her word.

_'Be careful Hiead, please.'_ the brunette thought.

"You, your left arm is losing its power." Kazuhi started "You must return."

_"No, I can manage without it." _You replied.

"But You..."

_"I can handle the fight without it Kazuhi, I just need you to tell me where the Victims are."_

"Hai." the girl whispered.

_"You baptize my soul_

_I want the world to know"_

"Which one is the leader?" Zero asked, as he looked at the Victims around them.

Hiead narrowed his eyes, as he kept destroying the Victims. Then, finally, his eyes caught something green and black: the leader.

"You're mine." Hiead muttered, and Zero looked at him.

"That's insane, your Pro-Ing is too damaged to attack that Victim." he said, and Hiead closed his fists.

"You won't steal this moment from me, Enna." he said, "This Victim is mine, and you won't stop me!"

Then, without a single word, Hiead charged towards the Victim, his hair getting brighter and brighter:

"Hiead!" Zero yelled, as Hiead grabbed his sword "Don't do that, that's crazy!"

"DIE!" Hiead yelled as his sword connected with the Victim.

Suddenly, a explosion was seen in the middle of the Victims, at the same time a single tear made it's way down Ikhny's pale cheek:

_"HIEAD!"_

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **So »hehe« what do you think? Will you review and tell me? Please?


	10. Where Will You Go

**Disclaimer:** I only own the characters you don't know. Oh, and the song, 'Where Will You Go' belongs to Evanescence.

»«»«»«

**Thanks to:**

**Mel:** Thank you very much for your e-mail and words. Hope you keep thinking that way.

**Kuroi Kitty:** Well, I can't answer that, for if I did, where would be the fun of reading this? But I promise you'll like it.

**kawaii28:** Well, all I can do is pray for you to like this.

**Jupiter's moon Europa:** Thank you very much for your words, and you better keep reviewing because I intend to post a new story here. At least, I'll be waiting for your reviews:

**Black Lace Ice Princess:** You know, I think you should read things carefully before insulting the writers.

**Estelle Stafford:** Thank you a lot for your words, but I guess you'll have to wait.

**Skydancer1:** Wow, guess you're a err...'go angst' person, huh? Well, I guess you'll have to read to find out.

**akuweaselgirl: **Okay, new chapter up, hope you like it.

»«»«»«

And now, the chapter...

**Chapter 10:** Where Will You Go

His body was on fire, yet he was cold.

He could feel his blood slowly leaving his body, yet he was almost certain it was his tears.

He wanted to open his eyes, but tiredness filled his every muscle, though he felt like he had enough energy to move.

He felt light like air, yet he felt heavier than a mountain,

What was happening to him? Was he...dying? Was he going to die, after all he had done? Did he deserve it?

Silence...

Yes.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hiead asked, while slamming Ikhny against the wall "I could have lost!"_

_"I'm...I'm sorry..." the brunette whispered, closing her eyes when she felt Hiead's grip getting stronger "The computer...it stopped working for a few seconds..."_

_"So what? It's your job to tell me where my enemies are! I swear, if I'm not chosen to be a pilot, I'll kill you!"_

_Suddenly Ikhny looked at him, with wide eyes and tears threading to fall and Hiead froze: the look of her eyes: afraid, sad, hurt...lost. He knew that look...he knew it to well, to keep looking at it. He knew it too well to stop himself from asking why on earth was he feeling sorry for the girl in front of him and, why was he feeling guilty._

_"I'm...sorry..." the girl said, in her usual scary voice_

_"Humph, you weakling." he said, releasing her "For your sake, I hope you stop being a failure and start working or..." without finishing his sentence, Hiead turned around and started walking, with his hands on his pockets._

_"I'm sorry..." Ikhny whispered, with tears falling down her pale cheeks "I'm so sorry..."_

He deserved it.

_Ikhny couldn't help but tremble, while Hiead kept pushing her towards a dark corner in the hall: no one was there but it seemed like Hiead wanted to be sure, no one could heard or see them. Finally, he stopped pushing her, and without warning he slammed her against the wall:_

_"Listen, and listen carefully." he started "I don't know how you do it, but I want you to stop it, right now."_

_Ikhny blinked her eyes, confused:_

_"Nani?" she asked, but that only seemed to make Hiead angrier:_

_"I want to know how you do it, and I order you to stop it!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Ikhny asked, not feeling scared but confused "I haven't done anything."_

_"Hanash'te!" Hiead almost yelled, and Ikhny winced:_

_"I-I don't know of what you're talking about." she replied, with her voice trembling._

_Hiead approached his face from hers: while brown eyes were confused, scared and hurt, ruby eyes were cold and lifeless:_

_"Listen to me, you're going to stop right now, because you're playing with fire. I'm a very dangerous person Allecto and, if you don't stop this shit right now, I'm going to kill you."_

_Ikhny gulped, and her eyes started to tear:_

_"I...I don't know...what are you talking about?" she managed to ask; while she tried hard to ignore the hot breath she was feeling coming from Hiead._

_"I'll say this one last time: stay out of my head and my life. I don't need your help, and never will. I only need you to turn into a pilot, then you can die for all I care." with that, he took his hands of her arms, and with one last glare he walked away, while Ikhny sunk on the floor, with tears falling down her cheeks:_

_"I...I didn't do anything..." she said, through a trembling voice._

Death was the only path he could choose, as a way to show how regretted he was about everything he had done.

"Hiead?" a voice called, and Hiead felt a warm hand against his cold cheek. He wanted to see who was talking with him...he wanted to see who was there with him, but his eyes just didn't wanted to open "Hiead, is this what you want? Is this the destiny you want?"

After swallowing hard, Hiead finally found the strength to talk:

"N...no." he replied, his throat dried.

He wanted to open his eyes... Hiead was commanding his body to reply, but it didn't.

"Then, why are you quitting?" the voice asked, "You can't quit now, for if you do, the future won't come."

"W...what do you mean?" Hiead asked, frowning "I have a future?"

"If you don't quit now, yes." the voice replied, "Tell me Hiead, do you want to become a Pilot?"

"Yes." Hiead answered, still trying to open his eyes.

"Do you want to fight Victims?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go back to Ikhny's arms?"

Hiead froze for a few seconds, before swallowing hard:

"Yes." he replied in a whisper.

"Then fight." the voice said, as the warm touch disappeared

Finally, Hiead managed to open his eyes, but the only thing he was able to see was a pair of rubies looking back at him.

Then, only stars filled his vision.

"HIEAD!" Zero yelled, as he looked around him.

It seemed as if space had turned itself into a graveyard, after the explosion that had occurred minutes before. Killed Victims filled the now silent space, while the Pilot Candidate #88 tried to find his friend.

_"Zero, are you ok?" _a worried Kizna asked

"Yes I'm fine, but where's Hiead?" Zero asked, as he continued to fly through destroyed Victims "I need to find him!"

_"Ikhny, where's Hiead?"_ Zero heard his repairer ask.

_"He..." _Ikhny trailed off.

"Ikhny, where's Hiead?" Zero asked again.

_"He's a twenty yards from your position, Zero. To your right." _Ikhny _replied "But... I'm not receiving signals of life."_

"NANI!" Zero asked, his eyes opened wide in shock.

A silently tear felt down Ikhny's pale face, only to be followed by many others. It was then that Ikhny Allecto let her cold mask fall, only to reveal the Ikhny Allecto she had once been. An Ikhny that had tried so hard to keep the ghosts of her life way from her mind, but that just couldn't fight anymore.

It had been then, that Ikhny's once hidden heart returned to life.

As she clenched her fists, Ikhny's tearing eyes felt on the screen in front of her, and after a soft hiccup the brunette started typing quickly.

_'He can't be dead.'_ Ikhny thought, silent tears still falling down her eyes_ 'No, he can be a bastard, a cold heart, but I...'_ suddenly Ikhny stopped writing and started at the screen:

"Hiead?" she called, through a nervous voice, "Hiead, if you're listening, please answer me."

Even though silence was the only thing that answered her pleads, Ikhny refused to believe Hiead Gner was dead.

_'No, he can't be.'_ Ikhny told herself _'He's too much of a pain to die now, especially being so close to turn into a Pilot. No, he can't be dead.'_

"Hiead please, answer me." she repeated.

"Ikhny..." Kizna whispered, as she looked at her friend.

No matter how awful Hiead was, Kizna knew he didn't deserve such destiny. While Ikhny tried hard to stop herself from thinking Hiead was dead, Zero flew at full speed to the direction the brunette had pointed to.

"You better not leave us, Hiead." Zero muttered, "We still have to fight and see who's the best."

However, Zero stopped talking when his eyes felt on a strange object.

"Oh shit!" Zero exclaimed "Hiead!"

In front of him was what had been once a great and powerful Pro-Ing, but now all that was in front of him were pieces of the machine. All members had been ripped off, the head of the machine was hanging by one side and Zero was almost positive it would fall off before he had the time to grab the machine and return to G.O.A. And the chest...the chest's protection was full of burnings, probably due to the explosion.

"Hiead!" Zero exclaimed, as he flew towards the machine "Hiead!"

_"#88, did you found him?" _Azuma's voice asked

"Hai, but I don't think I can take him to G.O.A." Zero replied "At least, not alone."

"Not if we can help you." someone replied, and Zero turned around, to face the five Ingrids.

"Erts!" Zero exclaimed, and a small smile formed in Erts' face:

"We'll take him, now." he replied.

On G.O.A. Ikhny felt on the ground, tears now falling freely, yet they continued without a sound.

"Ikhny!" Kizna called, catching everyone's attention. In seconds, everyone had run to the girl's side:

"Are you ok?" Wrecka asked, and Ikhny nodded:

"Hai." she replied, in an almost inaudible voice "But I need to see him..."

"They're bringing him, now." Leena said, "C'mon, we need to have faith."

"But...the computer, it said..." an hiccup interrupted Ikhny's nervous speech "It said there wasn't... any sign of... life..."

"Ikhny, take a deep breathe." Kizna instructed, "This is Hiead we're talking about, he's too much of a jerk to die now. Besides, if he did, he would be saying Zero's is stronger than him and we all know Hiead doesn't want us to think that way."

"But...that explosion, it..."

However, Ikhny was interrupted when a pain shoot at the back of her head.

"Ikhny, are you ok?" Tsukasa asked.

"H...hai." Ikhny said, as she held her head "I'm fine."

_"G.O.A. please bring all the medical staff to the bridge."_ Gareas's voice said _"Now!"_

"C'mon girls, lets go." Dr Rill said, as she looked at the two nurses. However, when she was about to leave, she turned to Azuma "Tell everyone to go to the Infirmary."

"Hai." Azuma replied, his voice softer than normal. Then, the sensei looked through the window, to the group around technician #87.

Slowly, Eeva Leena put what remained of Pro-Ing on the ground.

"Oh my... how are we suppose to open that?" Nurse 1 asked, "The door's completely destroyed."

Slowly, Dr Rill looked at the Pilots and Candidates behind her:

"We have to work together, if we want #87 to get out of there." she said "Now, help us!"

In silence, everyone started to grab what they believed it could work to open the door, and the truth was that only after a good half an hour between sweat, small injuries and orders the door from the Pro-Ing finally moved, and after a long push it broke free.

Without wasting a second, both Gareas and Rioriute pulled Hiead from inside the machine and everyone gasped: Hiead was unconscious, his injured head leaned against Gareas shoulder, while his left arm hanged beside the tired body. Dr Rill was sure it was broken, just like one of the legs, which was still bleeding. Hiead's whole body was full of cuts and scratches, some of them still bleeding.

"Bring him to the Infirmary, immediately." Dr. Rill instructed, "Everyone must come, too."

Even though some didn't have the clue why they had to go, everyone decided to keep silence for none of their condition was as worse as Hiead's.

"Zero!" Kizna exclaimed, as she saw her partner

Turning around, Zero saw the pink haired girl and a small smile appeared on his face:

"Hey Kizna." he said "H..."

Zero would have continued, if Kizna hadn't kissed him right on the lips.

"I was so worried about you!" Kizna exclaimed, as she broke the kiss "You scared the hell of me, when you started to fight all those Victims. What were you thinking? I -"

Now it was Kizna's time to be cut off, as Zero kissed her again:

"Lets go to the Infirmary." Zero whispered and Kizna nodded, her face completely red.

From where she was, Ikhny looked to the completely damaged Pro-Ing and other tear felt down her cheek:

"You can't leave me, Hiead." she whispered, her feet already leading her to the Infirmary "Not you too..."

"I need more bandages!" Dr Rill yelled, to Nurse 2 "And gypsum! Quickly!"

"Hai!" Nurse 2 exclaimed, as she tried to grab everything that had been asked for.

Hiead was still unconscious, while Dr Rill bandaged his body and protected both his broken arm and leg with gypsum.

"I can't believe he's still breathing after all this." Dr Rill muttered, not noticing Azuma walking in.

"Do we dare to hope?" he asked suddenly, but Dr Rill didn't take her eyes of Hiead:

"No." she said, after a while "It doesn't matter if he's breathing now, because the damages on his body are...unbelievable. I have to be honest with you Azuma, if this boy survives, he'll be very lucky."

"Could there be any..." Azuma started, but Dr Rill interrupted him:

"I do not know." she replied, softly "I can't tell if Hiead Gner is going to suffer anything after all this, it will all depend of what he wants. I know he's strong, but I can't make any promises."

Sighing, Azuma ran a hand through his brown hair:

"What about the others?" he asked, without taking his eyes of Hiead.

"Nurse 2 is taking care of them, but none needs to stay here." Dr. Rill replied, as she continued to put the gypsum around Hiead's broken leg "Now, if you don't mind Azuma, I would like to continue my work."

"Hai hai, gomen ne." Azuma said, before walking to the room where the others were.

"How is he?" Zero asked, as he saw his sensei enter "Is Hiead going to be ok?"

Azuma looked at him, prepared to answer, when his eyes felt on a small form, in a corner.

Ikhny Allecto was sitting on the ground, her arms hugging her knees close to her chest, while her head rested against them. Her brown hair was falling gently to the front, hiding the brunette's face from everyone.

She seemed to be completely oblivious of what was surrounding her.

Taking a deep breath, Azuma passed besides Zero and walked towards Ikhny: he wasn't suppose to show any kind of emotion towards his students, but the situation they were in allowed him to come closer to one student:

"#87?" he called, but Ikhny didn't move "#87!" Azuma called again.

Slowly, Ikhny raised her head, only to show her swollen, puffy and red eyes. Silent tears were still falling down her cheeks, as silent nascent springing from a once warm earth:

"Is…is he ok?" Ikhny managed to ask, through a very hoarse voice, and Azuma licked his lips:

"#87...I talked with Dr Rill and..." Azuma trailed off, when he saw the emotions in Ikhny's eyes. Azuma knew she wouldn't recover if he said Hiead Gner could never wake up again "Dr Rill is trying her best to help #87."

Ikhny clenched her fists:

"Does that me...mean he can die?" she asked so quietly Azuma almost didn't hear her:

"I didn't say that." he started "I just said Dr Rill is doing her best to help candidate #87."

Taking a deep breath, Ikhny wiped her tears:

"C-can I see him?" she asked, new tears already forming in her eyes.

Azuma stood quiet for a few seconds before answering with a:

"No."

Suddenly, Ikhny got up:

"If he d-d..." the brunette took another deep breath and clenched her fists harder, so she could feel her nails penetrating her skin "If Hiead d...dies, I'll leave G.O.A." she said, before walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Nurse 2 exclaimed, "I have to examine you!"

"I'll go get her." Kizna said as she took Zero's arm off her shoulders, and walked after her friend.

_'He can't leave me. Please; please don't let him leave me. I wouldn't... I know I wouldn't recover.'_

"Ikhny?" Kizna asked, as she walked towards her trembling friend.

She had known Ikhny would be on the Observatory despite the fact she had lost her friend's trail along time ago, just like Kizna knew Ikhny would have to tell her what was going on.

"Leave me alone, Kizna." Ikhny said, as she tried to sound like the Ikhny she had once been. The cold Ikhny she wanted to be now.

"You know I can't do that." Kizna replied.

"Yes you can, all you have to do is turn around and walk through the same door you used to enter here." Ikhny replied, her still bloodshot eyes still locked in the few stars she could see through the dirty windows.

"I think you've been around Hiead for too long." Kizna said, before she could stop herself, and silently Ikhny closed her fists.

"He's my partner Kizna, I'm suppose to stick with him." she replied, without looking at her friend.

"True, but being with him doesn't imply to become just like him." Kizna answered back, as she sit next to the brunette.

"You know, if you don't like it, you could just go away." Ikhny replied.

"True, but that won't stop me from coming back again." Kizna answered, as she looked at her friend "You can be acting like Hiead, but that won't stop me from asking what's happening to you."

"And despite the fact you're acting like you're my best friend doesn't mean I'll have to answer your questions." Ikhny replied, her eyes focusing on a star, and Kizna rolled her eyes before getting up:

"Ikhny, what the hell is going with you!" she asked "Why are you acting so much like Hiead? Why are you even feeling sorry for that jerk? He doesn't deserve it!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ikhny replied, softly.

"Well I would know, if you explained it to me!" Kizna exclaimed "But since you don't do that I guess I'll have to stay the ignorant I am now!"

"I didn't say you were an ignorant." Ikhny said, still without looking at her pink haired friend.

"But you're acting as if I am one!" Kizna exclaimed, angrily "And why on earth don't you look at me?"

As she closed her eyes, Ikhny took a deep breath. Then, as slowly as she could Ikhny opened her eyes again, and looked at her friend:

"Because..." Ikhny trailed off, and looked at the ground "Because I can't stop thinking about him."

"What?" Kizna asked, caught completely off-guard.

Ikhny swallowed hard: her head was hurting badly, but the brunette didn't care. Only the pain in her heart was important.

"It doesn't matter to where I look or to whom, I..." Ikhny took a deep breath "all I can see is him and...them."

"Who?" Kizna asked scared about the way her friend was acting. Ikhny looked so vulnerable, so pale under the small light in the Observatory that made Kizna believe Ikhny could break easily "What are you talking about? Everyone is ok."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ikhny said softly.

"But Ikhny...you're scaring me." Kizna said, and Ikhny shook her head only to stop quickly when her vision started to get blurry:

"Forget what I said, Kizna." Ikhny said, as she got up. Her legs were so weak...trembling as jelly, and Ikhny was sure she would have fallen if her hand hadn't found the cold wall next to her:

"Are you ok?" Kizna asked, worried.

"Hai, I'm fine." Ikhny replied with a weak smile. However, as a proof her words were a lie, Ikhny stumbled back and fainted.

»«»«»«

_"Ikhny... Ikhny Allecto..."_

_Slowly, Ikhny opened her eyes only to face stars, and silence._

_"W...who's there?" the brunette managed to ask, as she tried to see the person who was calling for her_

_"Ikhny I know...I know how difficult it was for you to receive such notice, but..."_

_"How can you know?" Ikhny asked, before she could stop herself "No one knows!"_

_"Oh, but I do." the voice replied "And that's why I came here."_

_"What?" Ikhny asked confused._

_"You have to be strong Ikhny." the voice replied "You have to be strong, because only you can bring him back."_

_"I don't understand." Ikhny said, "Who are you?"_

_Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of the brunette and Ikhny jumped backwards: she couldn't see who was talking with her; just like Ikhny didn't know why she wasn't feeling scared._

_"Who I am is not important." said the shadow "But only you, Ikhny Allecto, can bring Hiead back."_

_"How?" Ikhny asked "How can I bring Hiead back?"_

_"With your voice." the shadow replied._

_"Huh?"_

_"Just call for him." the shadow said "Call for him and give future a chance."_

_"What? Hey, wait!" Ikhny exclaimed, as she watched the shadow disappear._

_"Just call for him." said the voice._

"#87?" a voice called "#87, are you hearing me? Dr Rill! Dr Rill, repairer #87 is waking up!"

Slowly, Ikhny opened her eyes, but closed them again due to the intensity of the white lights over her:

"#87?" a voice called and Ikhny opened her eyes again, to face a blurred Dr Rill.

"H...hai?"

"Oh, you're finally awaked." Dr Rill said, as she put a lock of her hair behind her ear "Your friends have been way to worried about you. They're actually so worried about you, they actually forgot the candidate #87."

At the sound of 'candidate #87', Ikhny opened her eyes wide and sit on the bed.

"Hiead! Where is he?" she asked, as she looked around.

"Calm down, he's in there." Dr Rill said, as she pointed to a bed covered by white curtains

"Can…can I see him?" Ikhny asked.

Dr Rill stood silence, looking closely to the shaken girl in front of her, and nodded:

"Yes, but, please, don't get your hopes to high." she said, "I cannot make any promises."

"Arigatou." Ikhny said, as she got up.

Slowly, after she had grabbed her glasses, the brunette walked uncertain towards the hidden bed while both Dr Rill and Nurse1 walked away. When she finally reached the white curtain, Ikhny pushed it away with a trembling hand, and froze in shock when she saw her partner: bandages were around Hiead's head, gypsum was around the boy's leg and arm, along with some other things which were all over his body.

"Oh my..." as she licked her lips, Ikhny sit on the chair next to Hiead, and though a bit uncertain, she put a hand over his: her hand was so cold, against his warm one.

_'Trust Hiead to be different, in every occasion.'_ Ikhny thought a small smile on her face, that quickly disappeared when a voice appeared in her mind:

_"But only you, Ikhny Allecto, can bring Hiead back." (...) "With your voice." (...) "Just call for him." (...) "Call for him and give future a chance."_

"But what am I suppose to do?" Ikhny asked, her eyes starting to tear "I don't know what to do."

Suddenly, Hiead's voice appeared in her mind:

_"Please, sing." (...) "Please, for me."_

As she opened her eyes wide, Ikhny couldn't help but ask herself if that was what she had to do.

_'Well, I can try.'_ Ikhny thought before taking a deep breath, and let words get out of her mouth.

_"You're too important for anyone_

_There's something wrong with everything you see_

_But I, I know who you really are_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

_But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

_Scared to death to face reality_

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_

_You're left to face yourself alone"_

_'Why am I singing?'_ Ikhny asked herself, her eyes focused on Hiead's face 'It's not like he's listening to me.'

_"But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

_I realize you're afraid_

_But you can't abandon everyone_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape_

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone_

_I can hear you in a whisper_

_But you can't even hear me screaming"_

Kizna walked inside running, and she was about to open her mouth when her eyes fell on her friend's figure, sitting next to an unconscious Hiead.

Though she was kind of shocked with what she was seeing, Kizna couldn't help but notice the feelings she on Ikhny's voice.

_'Does she like him?'_ Kizna asked, her eyes still on Ikhny's back_ 'How's that possible? They're way to different and Hiead treats her like a servant. No, Ikhny can't like that guy, he doesn't deserve Ikhny's affection.'_

However, deep inside her soul, Kizna couldn't help but ask herself if Hiead did deserve Ikhny's love.

_"But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

_I realize you're afraid_

_But you can't reject the whole world_

_You can't escape_

_You won't escape_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape"_

When Ikhny stopped singing, a tear finally managed to run down her cheek and gently fell on Hiead's hand. Ikhny knew she couldn't hide it anymore; she wanted Hiead to come back to her... she _needed _Hiead back, even if it was only to have him slamming her against walls and calling her weak.

Ikhny knew she wouldn't survive without Hiead.

"Please Hiead, don't leave me." Ikhny mumbled, through her tears "Please, don't leave me..."

Though she had been caught off her guard Kizna blinked, and after short but confused thoughts, the pink haired girl walked away. Kizna just couldn't believe Ikhny Allecto did like Hiead Gner.

While that, Ikhny looked at the sleeping Hiead, her vision blurry due to the tears.

"Please Hiead, I know you think I'm a weak and maybe I am, because…because I can't live without you. But, please, come back. Please..."

Ikhny trailed off on the same second tears started to fall harder, and still against hers and Hiead's hands. Suddenly, Ikhny jumped in surprise, when she felt something squeezing her skin.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Okay, another chapter done and I hope you liked it. I just hope you won't kill me because of this cliffhanger. Bye!


	11. Everytime

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and the characters you don't know.

Important note: I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to uptake, but I had my exams, and I just came from my vacations and now I'll probably have to do my exams again, so... I'm really, really sorry. Thanks to everyone who review and that sent me e-mails, asking for me to uptake quickly. I hope you like this chapter and that it was worth to wait. Thanks and I'm sorry.

Now, the chapter...

»«»«»«

**Chapter 11:** Everytime

"Where's Ikhny?" Wrecka asked as she saw Kizna walking towards them, confusion all over her face.

"Kizna?" Zero called, as he noticed not only the confusion on his partner's face, but Kizna's pale cheeks "What's wrong? Did something happen to Hiead?"

"Do...do you think it's possible for two different people fall for each other?" Kizna asked, as she looked at her friends.

"That's a rhetorical question, right?" Clay asked, and Kizna looked at him before shaking her head:

"I really want an answer." she said

"I think you already have it." Tsukasa replied, and Kizna looked at her even more confused than before "I mean, c'mon, look at you and Zero."

"Yeah, who would have thought you two would end up like this?" Yamagi asked.

"I did." almost everyone said except Clay, who was lost in his own thoughts.

"About whom are we talking about?" he asked suddenly, and Kizna looked at him before licking her lips:

"Ikhny and Hiead." she replied.

"Nani?" 

»«»«»«

Though her body was frozen on the spot, her brown eyes looked down and opened wide, at the same time Ikhny managed to open her mouth in a silence scream. Soft and warm skin was meting her cold one, in a soft motion; so soft, that made Ikhny shiver.

Slowly, and almost as if she was scared something bad would happen, Ikhny enlaced her fingers with Hiead's, his thump still caressing her hand.

"Hiead?" the brunette called, in a tremble and hoarse voice "Hiead, can you hear me?"

The silver haired boy kept silent, but Ikhny knew he was trying to talk to her.

"C'mon Hiead, wake up." Ikhny whispered "Please."

Suddenly Hiead's thump stopped moving, and Ikhny started shaking, her eyes still on the boy's pale face:

"Please Hiead, answer me." the brunette pleaded "Move a finger...anything you want, just send me a signal so I can know you're listening to me."

But the signal didn't come.

With fresh tears falling down her still bloodshot eyes, Ikhny grabbed Hiead's hand and kissed it. Then, without taking her eyes off the boy, Ikhny started walking towards the door.

"Dr Rill." the brown-eyed girl called, as the door was opened "Dr Rill!"

"What is it, #87?" Dr Rill asked, as she walked through other door.

When she saw the doctor in front of her, Ikhny started to shake harder, tears now frozen in time, as if they were waiting for something to happen:

"H...Hiead..." Ikhny muttered, "He moved."

"What?" Dr Rill asked, shocked "How's that possible? He's not supposed to move, not in his condition."

"But he did." Ikhny muttered, and Dr Rill sighed sadly: she knew that was going to happen; she knew it was a bad decision to let Ikhny Allecto stay with Hiead Gner, without knowing half of the things that could happen.

"Ikhny," Dr Rill started "Hiead can't move, because he's in coma."

"What!" Ikhny asked her eyes opened wide. Tears were still frozen, but the brunette's body, on the inside was starting to break "What do you mean? Sensei Azuma never told me Hiead w..."

"He didn't tell you, because he believed you shouldn't know." Dr Rill interrupted softly "Ikhny, Hiead is in a very critical condition and he can't move. You probably just imagined it."

"Iie!" Ikhny exclaimed "I didn't imagine it, how could I? I felt his hand touch mine! I felt him respond to me! I did not imagine it!"

"Ikhny, calm down." Dr Rill said, as she raised her hands "If you want I'll give a look, but I am almost positive it's impossible for Hiead to move in the condition he is in."

As Dr Rill passed next to her, Ikhny closed her eyes, and took a deep breath: she couldn't cry, tears wouldn't help in anything and the brunette knew she had to stay strong if she wanted to help Hiead, but it hurt so much.

Every time she looked at him, she would remember _them_.

Slowly, Ikhny turned around and walked silently to Dr Rill's side, watching the doctor looking at Hiead.

»«»«»«

"You what!" Yamagi asked, "How can you say that?"

Kizna sighed and looked down:

"Look, I'm not sure about anything yet, but it seems to me that's true." she said

"What makes you think that way?" Roose asked, as he raised an eyebrow "I mean, she's his repairer, it's normal for her to be worried."

"But the way she was singing to him..." Kizna trailed off, and Zero wrapped an arm around her shoulders:

"Look, why is everyone so shocked with all this?" he asked suddenly, and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Zero, do you know about whom we're talking about?" Wrecka asked, and Zero chuckled:

"Well, yeah, but seriously, Hiead isn't such a bad guy as you think."

Suddenly everything went silence, as everyone looked at Zero, as if he was completely insane.

"Are you crazy?" Yamagi asked, breaking the silence "This is Hiead we're talking about, everyone here knows what that guy has been doing around here."

"Yeah, and we can't forget the way he treats Ikhny all the time." Saki said "He's always pushing her around, treating her as a slave. How's possible for a guy like him, to actually have feelings?"

Zero chuckled:

"C'mon guys, Hiead may have that tough personality all of us 'adore', but he has a heart."

"Yeah right." Kizna muttered, before looking at the boy next to her "If he had a heart, he would have a conscience. And to have conscience, you need a brain and I don't think Hiead has one."

"Kizna." Zero muttered.

"You know, I think Zero's right." Clay said suddenly "For a change."

"What?" Tsukasa asked, shocked "Not you too."

"Yes, me too." Clay said, "Think about it, Ikhny is the only one who made Hiead act like a human when we were fighting the Victims."

"Yeah, he was the one who asked Ikhny to sing." Kizna whispered "But that doesn't change the fact he's a cold bastard."

Clay shook his head:

"C'mon guys, think rationally." he said "Look, why would Hiead ask for Ikhny to sing even when he knew he could get killed? Why did Hiead kill the leader of the Victims, even knowing he could die?"

"Because he's an idiot, who can only think about being a Pilot and better than Zero." Yamagi replied, and Clay rolled his eyes:

"What if he wanted to show something else?" he asked, "I mean, Hiead may have done all that without thinking about it, but what if all he did was because of Ikhny and all of us?"

"Sorry, I'm not following it." Roose said, as he scratched his head.

"That would be unlike Hiead." Kizna said "And I don't think a person could change that much, in such short time."

"But think about it, when Ikhny changed her personality," Clay started "Hiead tried to act as if he didn't care, but it was obvious he did. Hiead wanted to find out why that change happened, but he never found out."

"Indeed, I always wanted to know why Ikhny changed so much." Wrecka muttered.

"That's beside the point." Kizna said, suddenly "Do you think it's possible for those two to be together? Do you really think they have a future?"

"They're two sides of the coin." Zero said, suddenly "Two pieces of a puzzle; one has what the other doesn't."

"Nani?" Kizna asked, as she rose an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Once again, Zero chuckled and took his arm off Kizna's shoulder:

"Look this way; Hiead has a though personality and a cold heart, Ikhny has a more weak personality and a good heart. Hiead needs Ikhny though he doesn't want to admit it, and Ikhny doesn't want to leave Hiead because she believes she can change him." Zero explained, as he moved his hands "Both need each other, even without saying so."

"Wow, from where did that come from?" Yamagi joked, and Zero gave a sarcastic laugh:

"Very funny." he said, and Kizna smiled:

"Maybe you're right." she said.

"But now the hard part comes." Saki said, and everyone looked at her "How do we put those two together, with Hiead in the condition he is?"

Everyone looked down, their minds lost in thoughts and ideas that could help Ikhny Allecto and Hiead Gner stay together.

»«»«»«

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and, four months after the final attack of the Victims to G.O.A. all life had returned to it's normality. Or almost every life inside the spaceship, for some continued frozen in time, while others refused to keep living without being sure of many things.

Ikhny Allecto was one of the lives that refused to continue, without knowing what would happen to someone very important in her life.

Someone whose importance started to grow as days passed by; without news or messages.

With a tired sigh, Ikhny's eyes looked at Hiead's face and, slowly, a cold hand met Hiead's warm cheek: the truth was that Hiead had been in coma for almost four months, but since a week ago, he had managed to 'wake up' again, though he was still unconscious.

Dr Rill believed he was still oblivious of the fact someone was there with him, though Ikhny talked with him from time to time or even sang. Ikhny knew that now that Hiead had got out of the coma, he would wake up soon.

And she wanted to be there.

A small and tired smile appeared on Ikhny's face, when the brunette noticed the soft pink returning to Hiead's cheeks:

"Hiead?" Ikhny called, her voice low and soft "Yes, it's me again and I have more news. Well, I don't know if you care, but Zero finally managed to ask Kizna out." Ikhny giggled "Well, they're just going to the Observatory, it's not like we have many places to go, is it? Oh, and sensei said that the Pilots will be chosen in a month. You know, sensei said that, if you wake up in time, you'd probably be chosen. And he even said why: because of your stupidity of killing the leader of the Victims alone."

The small smile on Ikhny's face disappeared, as the brunette licked her lips, her courage to keep talking disappearing by the minute:

"Hiead...will you please stop being a pain and wake up?" she asked "I...I have something to tell you...something I never told anyone. Please, wake up. I really, really, want you to be the first one to know." suddenly Ikhny heard a sound from behind and she quickly turned around, to see one of the Nurses walking through the door with some pills. Life had returned to its normality, but it seemed like two people inside the spaceship had been forgotten.

Sighing, Ikhny turned to Hiead again and took a deep breath.

"Then again, I'll probably tell you now." she whispered "I mean, it's not like you're going to care, right?" slowly and with trembling hands, Ikhny grabbed Hiead's hands and bite her lip "Remember when I changed? I mean, when I started to act just like you? I know everyone tried to find the truth, but I did everything to keep that secret locked between sensei, Dr Rill and me. You see Hiead, the truth is that...well, I don't want you to die." Ikhny closed her eyes, as she felt them getting wet "You can't die Hiead. I know that if you were awaked you would probably sneer and ask why should you give a damn about that, but the truth is that..." Ikhny trailed off, her lips now sealed.

That, until the brunette opened her still wet eyes:

_'Can I actually tell him?'_ Ikhny thought, before licking her lips:

"My..."

_'C'mon, don't stop now, you're going fine.'_

"My p... my parents d-died, Hiead." Ikhny confessed, tears now falling silently down her pale cheeks.

Ikhny felt as if something had been taken off her chest...she felt as if she could now breath normally again. She felt good, despite the fact her heart ached due to the confession.

"My parents died on a attack to their colony...the...the Victims killed everyone and that was why I didn't wanted you to go to the battle. So you better don't leave me, your heard me? Y-you better stay here with me!" Ikhny exclaimed, as she got up "Don't you dare to leave me Hiead Gner, or I'll go after you and kill you myself." with that, Ikhny run out of the room.

Seconds later, and very slowly, a pair of rubies opened up, to face the light they had been trying to find for so long.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **So, what do you think? We're getting closer and closer to the end (just wanted to tell you that, but it won't be on the next chapter. Ha, thought you could get rid of me that easily, huh? hehe). Well, anyway, do you think you can send me a review? Please?


	12. Words The Wind Will Never Carry Way

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and the unknown characters.

»«»«»«

**Lisa:** stares at the very angry readers Hum...hello. gulps at the site of very sharp objects Hehe...do you mind put those things down? Someone may get hurt. readers ignore her and start approaching her Hum...well, before you kill me let me ask you something, if you reach that goal who's going to end this fic?

**Zero:** raises an eyebrow Are you scared of the readers?

**Lisa:** Who wouldn't be? They have sharp things!

**Zero: **shakes his head It's your fault for taking so damn time to post this chapter.

**Lisa:** I know. looks at the readers Please give me another chance, I promise I won't take too long. Besides, my school only starts somewhere in October, so I don't have any excuses.

**Readers:** Promise you'll be quick?

**Lisa:** nods Yes, I promise, but please put those things down! Besides, I think you're going to like this chapter.

**Readers:** put the sharp objects down Fine post the chapter.

**Lisa:** bows Oh thank you, thank you, thank you...

**Readers:** Just post the chapter!

»«»«»«

**NOTE:** Please forgive me if Hiead seems a little out of character in this chapter. I did my best, but I still have my doubts.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 12:** Words The Wind Will Never Carry Away

_'Y-you better stay here with me.'_

Those six words kept coming and going, while a pair of rubies tried to get used to the bright light. He couldn't believe Allecto had actually said those words...to him.

Why would she want him, of all people, to stay with her?

Why would she tell him such secret?

_'I... I have to tell you something... something I never told anyone. Please, wake up. I really, really want you to be the first one to know.'_

Why? It didn't make any sense.

Why would Ikhny Allecto want to tell her deepest secret to someone like him? To Hiead Gner, who did nothing more but slam her into walls and threat her all the time?

Why?

Slowly, Hiead sit on the bed, and looked around: he was completely alone, without anyone around to look out for him. However, the funny thing was that he didn't feel as lonesome as he usually did.

All because of Allecto's words.

_'Oh, and sensei said that the Pilots will be chosen in a month. You know, sensei said that, if you wake up in time, you'd probably be chosen. And he even said why: because of your stupidity of killing the leader of the Victims alone.'_

Hiead run a hand through his hair: why didn't he felt proud or happy? Or why wasn't he giving a damn because he would probably be chosen to be a Pilot? And why was his mind questioning him for the reasons to kill the leader of the leader of the Victims alone?

That was the best way to prove he was better than Enna, right? It was only to show everyone that he deserved to be a Pilot more than anyone else, right? As he shook his head in an attempt to stop those thoughts, Hiead slide his legs from the mattress and felt the cold floor against his bare feet.

Without caring about the coldness of the floor, Hiead started walking towards the door, that quickly opened up and then there was a scream:

"What are you doing up?" the Nurse1 asked, a hand against her chest "And up!"

Hiead rolled his eyes, but kept silence. His only goal was to reach the exit door, but before he could do so, Dr Rill and Nurse2 walked inside and gasped:

"#87?" Dr Rill asked, as she blinked "What are you doing up?"

"Humph, I need to go." was Hiead's reply, but when he was about to reach the door, Dr Rill grabbed his arms.

"Hold on mister, what makes you think you can walk away from here wearing that and without a check-up?" the doctor asked and Hiead looked down, only to see that someone had changed his uniform for his pj's.

With a growl, Hiead let Dr Rill lead him back to the bed where he had been for too long, at the same time the doctor instructed one of the nurses to go get Azuma.

As he let Dr Rill take off shirt, so she could observe his almost healed wounds, Hiead let his mind swing to the last person he wanted to think at the moment: his repairer.

Hiead did not know if Allecto had stayed with him during the time he had been unconscious, but the truth was that didn't matter for the moment. All that matter, was what he would do when he saw her. What should he do? How should he react? What should he say?

"You know, for someone who was in coma for three months and unconscious for almost a week, you look more than well." Dr Rill commented, as she continued to observe Hiead's wounds and scars "Don't you feel numb or weak?"

"No."

"Did you have any troubles walking towards the other room?"

"No."

"Hum...I think everything is ok, but I still need to make a few tests on you." Dr Rill said, as she gave Hiead his shirt off "Stay here, Azuma will arrive in short minutes."

As he watched Dr Rill walk to the other side of the room, Hiead couldn't help but growl: he was fine, why couldn't she see that and leave him alone? He had things to do for Pete's sake, like start training or...

"Good to see you up, #87." a voice said interrupting Hiead's thoughts, and the soon-to-be Pilot looked up, only to see his professor "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect." was Hiead's only reply and a small smile appeared on Azuma's face:

"That's wonderful." the professor said "You know, your repairer hardly left your side all this time."

Hiead opened his eyes wide for a couple of seconds, in surprise: Allecto had what?

"So, how do you think he is?" Azuma asked to the doctor, who shrugged:

"He seems fine." Dr Rill started "But I still need to do a few tests, before letting him go away."

At that, Hiead growled.

»«»«»«

Ikhny was sitting in the middle of the Rec. Room, looking at the green grass around her, her minds lost in what she had done.

_'Why did I told him? One, it's not like he heard me and two, even if he did, he'll probably act like he didn't.'_

With a sigh, Ikhny laid on her back: why life had to be so difficult? First, she had lost her parents and secondly, she was in love with a guy that would never love her back. And, to make the whole situation even more 'perfect', she spilled her secret to that guy!

"Oh, life must truly hate me." Ikhny whispered, but to her own surprise, a small smile formed on her face: it was strange and though she had left her mask of coldness behind, she still suffered from it. Ikhny felt like she was stronger than before, like she could handle things without crying or feeling sad as she used to and, more, she felt like she actually could face Hiead.

_'Sadly, I just can't tell him my feelings.'_

Then, Ikhny's mind turned to Zero and Kizna: those two had finally started dating. Though it had seemed like Kizna herself was kind in shock when Zero managed to ask her out for the first time, everyone else already knew that was the only end for Zero and Kizna.

And, to add even more happiness to the group, everyone else was starting to develop their friendships into other, special things.

Only Ikhny and Hiead were still on a stage, unknown for Ikhny: were they still on the 'If you don't do as I say, I'll kill you' stage or where they in the 'well, I think we could try and become friends' stage?

At that question, Ikhny laughed: she and Hiead, friends? Yeah right, that was like asking for Hiead and Zero to become friends.

"Ah Ikhny, you dream too much." Ikhny whispered to herself, at the same time she closed her eyes

She liked to be in the Rec. Room, feeling the grass under her and the trees around her, but Ikhny continued to prefer the Observatory. Of course, now that Zero and Kizna kept going there, Ikhny didn't had any other place to go.

Suddenly, steps started to be heard, but Ikhny was feeling too sleepy to actually look up and see who was it.

However, when the steps stopped and Ikhny felt a presence beside her, the brunette opened her eyes and gasped, when her brown eyes meet a pair of red ones.

»«»«»«

Both Kizna and Zero were sat on the floor, their arms wrapped around each other's waists, while their eyes were locked in the windows in front of them.

"You know, now I understand why Ikhny likes to come here so much." Kizna whispered, as she leaned her head against Zero's shoulder "This is so peaceful and it feels so good to be here, looking at the stars."

Zero smiled, and looked down at the girl in his arms:

"So, we are here because of the stars." he commented, and Kizna shoot her head up, and hit Zero on the back of his head.

"Baka!" she exclaimed. Then, a smile crossed her features "Well, the stars can be pretty to look at, but it's true that there are better things to observe."

"Oh really?" Zero asked, an eyebrow raised and Kizna nodded "Such as?"

"Well, your eyes for instant." Kizna whispered, but then she raised an eyebrow "You know, I think you should be the one saying these things."

Zero laughed and chuckled.

"I'm still learning, Kizna-san." he said "Gomen ne, besides, there are better things that I prefer to do."

"Really?" Kizna asked and Zero nodded "Like what?"

As an answer Zero smiled, and kissed her.

»«»«»«

"H... Hiead." Ikhny managed to say, as she got up "You're awaked!"

Before she could stop herself, Ikhny wrapped her arms around Hiead's neck, while the boy tensed at the girl's touch. And then, for his surprise, Hiead started to feel something cold running down his neck:

"I was so worried about you." Ikhny said, as she continued to hug her partner "No one knew if you would wake up and I didn't knew what I should do, if gave up on you or trust to hope."

At that sentence, Hiead opened his eyes wide: did Ikhny Allecto care for him that much?

"Allecto..." Hiead whispered, as he put his hand on the brunette's shoulders and pulled her away from him. When Ikhny was face to face with him, Hiead felt a knot on his throat, as he noticed Ikhny's bloodshot eyes "Stop crying." he commanded, in his cold voice "Can't you see I'm ok?"

At the sound of Hiead's voice, Ikhny couldn't help but wince: hadn't he changed at all? Hadn't all those events taught him anything?

"I'm sorry." Ikhny mumbled, as she looked down "I don't know what came over me."

_'There's goes the theory of being able to confront him.'_ a voice commented in Ikhny's mind, but the brunette ignored it

"Allecto." Hiead called, and slowly the brunette looked up "I...I was told that you stood with me all this time, is that true?" Ikhny nodded, not meeting Hiead's gaze "Why?"

Taken back by that question, Ikhny looked into Hiead's eyes only to noticed confusion inside those rubies that had capture her heart a long time ago:

"I...well, what I was suppose to do?" Ikhny asked, after swallowing hard "I'm your repairer, I'm suppose to watch over you."

"I see..." Hiead whispered, looking down.

At his behave, Ikhny couldn't help but raise an eyebrow: what was wrong with him? Why was Hiead acting so differently from his usual self?

"I just thought..." Hiead trailed off, and Ikhny blinked:

"Hai?"

Slowly, Hiead looked at her, his hands now inside his pockets:

"I just thought you could have done that for some other reason." he said, and Ikhny gave a step backwards: what did he meant by that?

Could he know?

Mentally, Ikhny shook her head: how could Hiead Gner know about her feelings, when no one else knew about them? Besides, it wasn't like she had done something to make him think that way... had she?

"Why do you say that?" Ikhny asked, as she titled her head, and for her surprise Hiead shrugged, his eyes on the ground again

"No reason." he said, before smirking "As if someone would actually care for Hiead Gner." He commented, before he could stop himself

At such remark, Ikhny opened her eyes in surprise: what was happening to him?

"Hiead..." Ikhny started, but Hiead shook his head.

"Oh c'mon, who would care for the cold Hiead Gner?" Hiead asked, his confused eyes slowly turning cold "I'm a murder, I killed people when I was younger and now..." Hiead smirked and Ikhny shivered, when she noticed a cold mask slowly covering Hiead's face "I just keep slamming my repairer against walls, keep threatening her and I can't think about anything else besides becoming a Pilot."

"Hiead..." Ikhny tried again, but the silver haired boy ignored her.

"It was truly stupid of me to think someone actually cared." Hiead said "And more stupid I was, to actually believe I could change."

Without any other word, Hiead started walking towards the exit and Ikhny clenched her fists: did Hiead really thought all those things? Did Hiead actually give a damn if people cared about him or not?

_'C'mon Ikhny, you can't let him leave.'_ a voice said inside the brunette's mind. _'You heard him; he wants to change! Just open your mouth and say you can help him! Tell him you love him!'_

"Hiead!" Ikhny called, but the silver haired boy ignored her "Hiead, please, stop!"

When she saw Hiead wasn't going to do so, Ikhny clenched her fists harder, and started to run after him:

"Hiead, STOP!" Ikhny exclaimed, as she grabbed the boy's arms and made him look at her "I care for you!"

"Yeah right, why would you, the perfect little Ikhny Allecto care for an iceberg like me?" Hiead asked, angrily "Get a life, Allecto!"

"Hiead, I'm not lying, and yes I truly care for you!" Ikhny shouted, as the boy was about to walk through the exit

"Why?" Hiead asked suddenly, as he turned to the brunette "Why do you, of all people, care for me? I hurt you! I treated you like a slave! I even threatened to _kill_ you!"

"So what?" Ikhny asked, "You're my partner, I have to care for you!"

"So this is all about duty, huh?" Hiead asked, walking towards Ikhny "This is all about duty and pity!"

_"No!" _Ikhny yelled, annoyed "I truly care for you! Why don't you believe in me!"

"Because I can't!" Hiead yelled back, and Ikhny looked at him surprised "I can't believe or even trust in you, Allecto. It's not in me to trust in someone! I'm not like you, damn it. I'm not capable of telling everyone about my feelings or my secrets! I can't do things like you did back there!"

At that, Ikhny bite her lip: so he was awaked.

"You...you heard me?" Ikhny asked, and Hiead run a hand though his hair:

"Yes."

"And you still act like yourself?" Ikhny asked, and Hiead looked at her:

"Like I told you before, Allecto, I'm not like you." he said, though his teeth, and for his surprise a small smile appeared on Ikhny's face.

"Don't you see, Hiead?" she asked, softly "You're not giving me your pity because of my parents'..." Ikhny trailed off, but then she took a deep breath "I know you understand me, Hiead."

Such statement surprised Hiead. How did she knew if he understood her or not, if not even him knew that? How could she be so sure of something like that?

"And Hiead?" Ikhny called, and the silver haired boy snapped from his thoughts "I don't care what you did in the past, it doesn't matter now, what truly matters is the present and" Ikhny licked her lips and gave a step forward "if you really want to change, than I'm here to help you. Not because I'm your partner, but because I want to be your friend."

"Why...why do you want to help me?" Hiead asked, as he stared at the brunette

_'Can I tell him?'_ Ikhny asked herself _'If I do, these will be words the wind will never carry away.'_

Slowly, Ikhny raised a hand and grabbed Hiead's; just like when he had been in coma, the boy's hand was warm while Ikhny's was cold:

"Because I love you."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So? What do you think? Small chapter I know, but at least I didn't leave any evil cliffhanger. Did I? looks at the end of the chapter Er...okay, maybe I did. Sorry about that! Please review!


	13. Cold Fire No More

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Dark White Wolf:** People, I know I took to long to post this chapter, but I have a bad news and a good news.

**Hiead:** «raises an eyebrow» What are you talking about?

**Zero:** What's the bad news?

**Dark White Wolf:** «watery eyes» The bad news is this is the last chapter.

**Readers & characters:** «wide eyes» WHAT!

**Zero:** What do you mean this is the last chapter?

**Hiead:** Stupid Enna, you should ask about the good news.

**Dark White Wolf:** The good news is there will be an epilogue.

**Readers:** Is that supposed to comfort us?

**Dark White Wolf:** Err...yeah.

**Readers:** «grab sharp things and other deadly objects» Yout took this long to post the chapter and now you tell us this will be the last one!

**Dark White Wolf:** «steps backwards» But there will be the epilogue!

**Readers:** «share a few whispered opinions and lower the objects» Fine, just don't take too long to post the epilogue!

**Dark White Wolf:** «breaths relieved» I won't.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 13:** Cold Fire No More

Hiead stared at the brunette in front of him with wide eyes and shock all over his face. Never, during his whole life, Hiead believed he would hear such words. Never, during those three years inside G.O.A., Hiead believed he would find someone who would actually care for him. Never, deep inside his beating heart, Hiead believed he would want to reply to the words that kept appearing inside his mind.

While Hiead tried hard to move even a finger, since his body seemed to have frozen in time, Ikhny couldn't help, but look down afraid of his future reaction at the same time she lowered her hand.

The funny thing was that Ikhny wasn't feeling scared of Hiead's possible reaction to her confession; on the contrary, the brunette was feeling relieved for telling her secret. Now she was feeling like she could breath easily, without having a huge weight over her heart. However, Ikhny had to admit that she was now facing a dilemma: should she leave or stay? Should Ikhny Allecto wait there for Hiead's reaction, just like she was doing or should she just leave him alone, lost in his own thoughts?

Before Ikhny could even decide, Hiead blinked and slowly looked at her, his eyes still wide open and his face now pale:

"What did you said?" the silver haired boy asked slowly, and Ikhny gulped for she was now feeling scared for the fact she couldn't see any emotion playing neither in the boy's voice nor in his eyes.

"What you heard." Ikhny whispered, her eyes never leaving the green grass under her.

It didn't matter what she said, the truth was that Hiead couldn't believe in her. How did Ikhny wanted him to believe that she loved him? _Him;_ of all people. That was totally impossible, not to mention insane.

"Are you trying to play with me?" Hiead asked suddenly, and Ikhny flinched when she noticed the coldness on his voice "Do you actually want me to believe that's true? Do you want me to believe you, of all people, actually cares and loves me? You're a joke, Allecto."

At that last sentence, Ikhny clenched her fists: why couldn't he believe in her?

Why was he acting like it was totally impossible for him to be loved? Why was he rejecting her feelings for him?

"Why don't you believe in me, Hiead?" Ikhny asked suddenly, as she tried hard to stop questions from appearing inside her head... questions to which she didn't have an answer.

"Why? I'll tell you why; because I'm Hiead Gner and you're Ikhny Allecto!" Hiead exclaimed, suddenly "You're a weakling and I'm a winner."

"Is that what you think, Hiead?" Ikhny asked, her eyes meeting Hiead's for the first time since she had confessed her feelings "Do you really think I'm the weakling here? Do you really think you're a winner?"

"Yes." Hiead said, his face and voice void of any emotion "Because I'm not the one who was slammed against walls, I was not the one who asked for murder when it knocked on my door and because I'm not a weak. I am a winner, because I fought for my dreams. I'm the winner because I'm the only one with guts to do the job around here, without even flinch."

"What's your goal, Hiead?" Ikhny asked suddenly, her voice soft and calm "What do you want to do in the future?"

"I want to become a Pilot." Hiead replied, "Nothing else is important."

"Really?" Ikhny asked, as she crossed her arms "Do you really only wish to become a perfect soldier? A perfect pilot?" Hiead was about to reply, but the brunette continued "How do you want to be someone in life, someone who can make a difference in many people's lives, if you reject what we have the best in us?"

"And what's that, Allecto?" Hiead asked, venom in his voice "Feelings? Emotions? _Love?_ All that is for weaklings and for those who believe Life needs all that shit to exist."

"How can Life exist without Love, Hiead?" Ikhny asked, still calmly "Do you really believe Man can go on, without feelings or emotions? And do you really believe you can go on, without having anyone behind you, ready to catch you in case you fail?"

"But I won't fail!" Hiead shouted suddenly and Ikhny jumped slightly "I will _never _fail! I'm not Enna to fail! I am Hiead Gner, the best Pilot G.O.A. will ever have and the person who'll show to the whole universe Love is for the weak!"

When she heard those words coming out of Hiead's mouth, Ikhny closed her eyes and took a deep breath: he was denying everything. Not only her love for him, not only everything she had done for him since they had met, but also all that he was suppose to have inside him and show to the others.

_'Maybe that's because he has been alone since childhood.' _Ikhny told herself, as she opened her brown eyes and stared into Hiead's ruby ones _'Maybe he needs a change. He said it himself; he wants to change. But I can't help him, not if he doesn't help himself either.'_

"How do you want to change without emotions, Hiead?" the brunette asked, after licking her lips "How do you want to become a Pilot, if you don't seem to trust in anyone but in yourself? How do you want to embrace the future, if you don't embrace the present?"

"Why should I embrace the present, if I don't know if I'm going to live enough to see tomorrow?" Hiead asked back and Ikhny silently gave a step forward:

"You can embrace the future, Hiead, if you give present a chance." the brunette whispered, and Hiead looked down at her: she was so close to him; so close, he could easily feel her hot breath against his warm body.

But the question was: did he want to embrace the present? Did he want to give to all those weak emotions and feelings a chance? Did he want to give to himself a chance?

When answer was the only thing that answered to her statement, Ikhny looked down and sighed: she had tried, but she had failed. She had tried to make Hiead see that she was there, more than ready to help him like she had always been, but it seemed like the silver haired boy was too blind to see what was happening.

It seemed like Hiead wanted to continue to be the lonely wolf he was.

Without saying a word and without looking up, Ikhny gave a step backwards.

_'I didn't gave up on you Hiead, but I can't continued if you don't try too.'_ was the brunette's only thought, walking towards the exit.

Hiead was watching his repairer walk towards the exit, head low and in silence, his mind still playing Ikhny's questions and statements, when a voice was heard:

_'Do you want to keep leaving without Ikhny at your side? Do you want to become a Pilot, without Ikhny as your repairer? Are you really going to let Ikhny walk away from your life?'_

Unconsciously, Hiead clenched his fists, his eyes still on Ikhny's back. The answer was simple: _no_. He didn't want to live on G.O.A without Ikhny. He didn't want to pilot an Ingrid, without Ikhny at his side.

And he wasn't going to let her walk away from his life. Not when Hiead knew she was the key for something unknown to him. Something unknown, but that Hiead knew that was good.

"Allecto..." Hiead called in a whisper, before swallowing hard when he noticed Ikhny still walking to the now opened door "Ikhny stop. Please."

At the sound of her first name and the plead Ikhny couldn't help, but stop her tracks: he had called her 'Ikhny' and not 'Allecto'. Could that mean something? Could that mean he was going to give a try? Could that mean he was going to give _them _a chance?

Ikhny was about to move, when she felt a strong hand against her arm, slowly turning her around, and when she slowly looked up, Ikhny's eyes faced a pair of rubies.

At the eye contact, Ikhny gasped: Hiead's eyes were no longer cold or full of anger or sadness, but full of plead that be love?

"Ikhny, I..." Hiead trailed off, as the brunette faced him completely "I don't know what to do." the silver haired boy confessed, looking embarrassed for the first time in his life and a small smile enlightened Ikhny's features.

Slowly, the brunette raised a hand and cupped Hiead's right cheek:

"We'll learn, Hiead." Ikhny whispered, "We'll learn, together."

Then, for the first time, a smile actually enlighten Hiead's features and Ikhny couldn't help but think he looked far more handsome with a smile on his face, instead of his usual smirk.

Then, slowly and even in a scared way, the two teenagers approached their faces from each other and, at the same time Ikhny closed her eyes, their lips met.

It wasn't a kiss perfect for a movie, but it was a kiss worth of fireworks due to the meaning it had: it meant the destruction of Hiead's cold mask... it meant the destruction of both Hiead and Ikhny's fears...and it meant the true feeling both teenagers felt for each other.

The feeling Hiead Gner had been scared of during all his life, but that had finally entered inside his heart and soul, thanks to Ikhny Allecto.

»« **One Month Later** »«

The huge room was completely silent, as various eyes looked at the only person who was making everyone else feel nervous.

The huge windows on the west side of the room showed the hundreds of stars, which light and beauty was blessing that moment, for it was time for the path to be made and for ten hearts to decide if they accepted the mission they would have in hands as soon as their names was spoken.

Everyone inside was dressed formally; boys were dressed in black suits, while girls were dressed in dresses or kimonos, their jewellery shinning just like the stars outside.

As Azuma continued the suspense, Kizna grabbed Zero's hand as soon as she noticed the boy trembling. No matter how many times she looked at him, the pink haired girl couldn't stop thinking how handsome he looked in his black suit, his blue eyes shinning with nervousness, while he tried hard not to tremble.

When he felt a warm hand grab his Zero snapped from his trance, and looked to the girl next to him, only to give her a nervous smile: Zero was feeling nervous, not only because he couldn't wait any longer to see if he had been chosen to become a Pilot, but also because he had never see Kizna look so stunning as she was at the moment: Kizna had chosen to dress a white kimono, with sakura petals all over it's skirt and long sleeves and a pink obi. Her hair had been miraculously put in a high bun, which was being secured by a red rose.

"Just relax." Kizna whispered to the boy, who couldn't do anything else besides nod.

Suddenly, Azuma looked up from the speech he had already read (though he hadn't spoken the same words exactly, since he had decided to change half of it on the last minute) and cleared his throat in an attempt to call for the attention he already had:

"And now, without wanting to waste any more time, I would like to say who will be G.O.A. new Pilots." the teacher started and everyone started moving nervously "I need to tell you, the chosen ones have been carefully observed along these years, but the reasons why they have been chosen can go from their behaviour inside the spaceship and in space to actions the Candidates had along these time."

"That can only mean I haven't been chosen." Clay muttered, and a hand on his shoulder made the brown haired boy looked to his side, to see a smiling Saki dressed in a dark red dress, without sleeves, and which long skirt hide her strappy dark red heels. Her long hair had been put in a long braid, which was falling gently down her back:

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." she whispered

"The first candidate to be chosen is," Azuma trailed off as everyone sucked his or her breaths in anticipation "Cliff Fortran, Clay, who will pilot Agui Keamiea. His repairer will be Mimori Saki."

At the sound of his name, Clay opened his eyes wide in surprise and shock while Saki gave a small jump in happiness, at same time everyone else inside the room started clapping and looking at the couple:

"You did it, Clay, you did it!" Saki exclaimed happily, before kissing Clay on the cheek.

"Yeah...I...I guess I did." Clay mumbled before giving a nervous laugh and look at Saki. However, as soon as his eyes fell over his repairer, Clay fainted.

"Oh Clay..." Saki muttered, as she shook her head "Not even today."

"Well, since I know Pilot Cliff is more than fine, I will continue." Azuma stated, as he took his eyes off the new Pilot to look at all the others "The other chosen Candidate is Sawamura Roose, who'll pilot Luhma Klein and which repairer will be Toesing Wrecka."

"WHAT?" the green haired boy asked shocked and surprised while Wrecka clapped her hands, her midnight-blue dress swirling around, at the same time the girl made a happy dance.

"Roose, you silly, you're a Pilot!" Wrecka exclaimed, as she bounced up and down, her blue curls shinning under the lights.

"Humph, if those two are Pilots, then I'm one too." Yamagi said, as he crossed his arms, and Tsukasa looked at him, her long silver hair now in soft waves while her silver dress, which went down to floor, made her look as if she was some kind of angel:

"Don't worry Yamagi-san, of course you'll be chosen to." she started, a small smile on her face "Don't tell me you didn't understood what Azuma is doing."

"No, what?" Yamagi asked as he looked at her and Tsukasa giggled

"The third Pilot will be Kushida Yamagi, who will pilot Tellia Kallisto and whose repairer will be Kuscha Tsukasa." Azuma said as he looked to the couple, and Tsukasa smiled at Yamagi's surprised face:

"Didn't I tell you?" she asked "You were just being silly worrying that much."

"I don't even know what to say..." Yamagi mumbled, "I mean, this is...wow, I can't believe it."

Azuma smiled at the boy's reaction and quickly looked at the rest of the crowd in front of him, who continued to wait now not very patiently for the communication of who were the other two Pilots.

Now, Zero was feeling like he was going to be sick due to the wave of nervousness he was now feeling:

_'Two more Pilots; who can they be?'_ the brown haired boy asked to himself, oblivious to the fact Kizna was talking to him and that Azuma was looking at him _'Please, I've worked so hard to become a Pilot; let me be one.'_

"The next Candidate, who will pilot Ernn Laties is known for being a huge baka, but I know he'll do a good job." Azuma commented, before smiling "The next Pilot is Enna Zero, whose repairer will be Towryk Kizna."

At the sound of his name, a huge smile broke in Zero's face and, almost immediately the boy gave a huge jump in the air, his fist also raised:

"YES! YES! Wooohooooo!" the brown haired boy exclaimed happily, before turning to Kizna, who was smiling and being hugged by her friends "Kizna, we did it! We did it!" Zero exclaimed, before kissing the girl fully on the lips.

As everyone whistled at the couple, which made Kizna blush embarrassed, though Zero seemed not to care for he continued to kiss her, Hiead clenched his fists:

_'If Enna is picked than I must be picked too. It would be am humiliation if I was left out.'_

When she noticed Hiead's clenched fists, Ikhny gave a step closer to him and grabbed his hand:

"Hiead, relax, everything will be ok." she whispered softly, and Hiead turned to her; his face void of any emotion, but Ikhny could see nervousness and anger in the boy's eyes:

"What do you know about what I'm feeling?" Hiead snapped, before regretting it "Sorry."

"That's ok." Ikhny said, as she shook her head "Just stay calm, ok? Nothing bad is going to happen."

"But what if that git doesn't chose me?" Hiead asked angrily, and Ikhny cupped his right cheek with her free hand:

"He won't do that." she whispered and, without knowing how, Hiead found himself believing in her words.

As Zero continued to kiss Kizna for being chosen, Azuma cleared his throat in an attempt to call attention which, after short seconds, finally turned to him:

"And now, I will announce who's the last Pilot." the sensei started, and everything went silence; even Zero had stopped kissing Kizna, for he was curious to see who could be the last Pilot "The last Pilot will be someone who I believe that will learn to obey, even though I have my doubts he'll keep doing what people order him." Azuma added, before clearing his throat again.

_'Humph, stupid git, just tell who is it._' Hiead thought, as he clenched his free hand for the other was covered with Ikhny's who, after shot seconds, took her eyes off her partner, and looked at Azuma.

_'Please sensei, pick Hiead.' _the brunette mentally begged, for she knew Hiead could do something crazy if he wasn't.

"The last Candidate who'll pilot Eeva Leena is Gner Hiead, whose repairer will be Allecto Ikhny." Azuma finished and as a smile enlighten Ikhny's face the girl turned to Hiead, in time to see him breathe in relief:

"See Hiead? I told you everything would be fine." she said, smiling and Hiead crossed his arms.

"Humph, as if he would dare not to chose me." the silver haired boy growled, before turning away from Ikhny, and without any other word, he walked away.

"Hey, where's Gner going?" Yamagi asked, as he approached Ikhny with the rest of the new Pilots.

With a sigh, Ikhny took her eyes off the door Hiead has used to disappeared, and looked to her friends:

"You know he doesn't like to be in a crowded place." she explained, "He went for a walk."

"Now?" Wrecka asked, as she raised an eyebrow "But now it's the party!"

"Yeah, go call him!" Zero exclaimed, happily "We need to commemorate the fact we're Pilots!"

A small smile appeared on Ikhny's face at the same time the brunette nodded:

"Hai." she said, "I'll be right back."

With that, Ikhny walked away thinking about a way to make Hiead come back to the party.

»«»«»«

Silence filled the Observatory, for everyone was now celebrating and having fun, however there was no darkness in it for the stars were shinning brightly. In silence, Hiead sat on a bench and stared at the ocean of stars in front of him, his mind lost in thoughts and past memories. However, there was a certain thought that didn't leave his mind: he was now a Pilot.

After three years he had now reached one of his goal and, strangely enough, Hiead felt content. It was weird, because Hiead had yet to prove to the world he was better than Zero, yet, now that he had become a Pilot, the silver haired boy felt happy...as if he had reached the dream he wanted the most.

Suddenly footsteps started to be hear and Hiead looked by the corner of his eyes to the door, in time to see Ikhny step inside the Observatory and turn to him.

Then, Hiead felt his breathe blow away.

The truth was that he had been so worried to know if he had been chosen, that Hiead didn't even cared about looking to what he had come to love. However, now that he was actually paying attention to the girl, Hiead couldn't help but think she looked stunning.

Ikhny was dressed in a midnight-blue kimono, which had shinning dots all over the skirt and a sky-blue obi. Her hair was in a tight bun, but she had four small streaks framing her face. A faint blush was on her cheeks, though Hiead didn't understand why she was blushing.

"Hello Hiead." Ikhny complimented, in a small voice _'Why does he have to look so damn handsome?'_ the brunette asked, as she watched the light from the stars play with the boy's skin and form.

"Hn, what do you want?" Hiead asked as Ikhny sit next to him:

"I just wanted to ask if you want to go back." the brunette started "Everyone asked for you."

"Hn, why do I find it so hard to believe?" Hiead asked, and Ikhny chuckled:

"Ah c'mon Hiead, they really want you to come." she said "Even Zero."

"That baka doesn't know what he wants." Hiead muttered, and without any warning, Ikhny started giggling. As he raised an eyebrow, Hiead looked at her "What's so funny?"

"You." Ikhny said, between giggles.

"Me?" Hiead asked, and the brunette nodded as she continued to giggle "And why am I making you laugh?"

"Because I just love when you put your strong side on." the brunette explained, as she stopped her giggles "C'mon Hiead, come to the party with me."

"Humph." was the only answer Ikhny got received, and she was about to quit, when an idea struck her like lightning and, with a smile on her face, Ikhny put her hand on Hiead's cheek, and made him look at her again.

"Pretty please?" the brunette asked "I'll give you a kiss if you say yes."

Suddenly, and before Ikhny could react, she was slammed against the wall, Hiead now in front of her with an evil glint in the eye:

"Allecto," the silver haired boy started dangerously and Ikhny gulped, nervously "you should know by now I don't need blackmail to kiss you."

"Wh-" Hiead's lips on hers cut off Ikhny.

Despite the fact Ikhny loved all the kisses she shared with Hiead, there was something she truly hated: the fact her knees turned into butter every time those kisses happened. And, just like many other times, that moment wasn't very different.

Since Ikhny was losing her strength, she wrapped her arms around Hiead's neck, and welcomed him by opening her mouth.

However, as soon as the kiss started it was over.

When Hiead stepped back, he stared at the girl in front of him, who still had her eyes closed, but a bright pink colour was all over her cheeks, giving her a cute look.

"What did I tell you?" he asked in a whisper, and Ikhny opened her eyes:

"Baka." she whispered, softly before licking her lips, and Hiead smirked.

"Don't push your luck, Allecto." he instructed "Come, lets go to the party."

At those words, Ikhny couldn't help but be hurt: they were now together for a month and, though Ikhny understood this was all new to Hiead, she couldn't help but wish every time they were together to hear him say 'I love you'. She would say it from time to time, wishing to hear him say those words too, but he never did it.

With a nod, Ikhny rose from the bench and started walking towards the room where the party was happening, with Hiead at her side.

_'When will you say it, Hiead?' _Ikhny asked to herself, as she looked to the boy by the corner of her eyes

As they approached the party, Ikhny sighed sadly: another opportunity wasted. However, when she was about to walk through the door she was, once again, slammed against a cold wall.

"Hiead, please, stop doing that." the brunette managed to say through gritted teeth and closed eyes

"Ikhny." Hiead's voice called, and Ikhny slowly opened her eyes, to see Hiead's eyes filled with something she had never seen so clearly "Ikhny, I... I just wanted to say something to clear this situation."

"What situation?" Ikhny asked, slightly confused, and Hiead grunted:

"You know very well about what situation I'm talking about, Allecto." he said, and Ikhny looked to the floor "Look, you know I'm not good at all with this kind of thing, but...hell, what I wanted to say is that...err...I l-Ilooo…darn it, I love you."

At such confession, Ikhny couldn't help but gasp; she had been waiting to hear him say those words, but now that Hiead had actually done it she didn't knew how to react.

"Oh Hiead..." she whispered, as her eyes started to tear.

"Why are you crying?" Hiead asked, confused and slightly annoyed for if there was something he hated with passion besides Zero, was seeing women crying, "I thought you wanted me to say that!"

"Yes, I wanted you to." Ikhny said, between sobs

"What's going on here?" a voice asked and the two teenagers looked to their side, to see Kizna and Zero, both looking angry "Gner, what have you done to her?"

Slowly, Ikhny looked at Hiead with watery eyes: they had yet to tell everyone what they were now, but due to what both Kizna and Zero were probably thinking, Ikhny knew it would be hard to make them understand:

"Kizna, Zero, this is not what it looks like." Ikhny said, at the same time Hiead took his hands off her shoulders "Hiead and I..."

"We were talking, do you have a problem with that?" Hiead asked, in his cold voice.

"Yes, I have a problem with that." Kizna snapped, "Ikhny is my best friend and this is not the first time I see her crying because of you, Gner. Now, tell me what were you doing to make her cry?"

"Kizna, please, we..." once again, Ikhny was cut off by Hiead's lips on hers.

Under Kizna and Zero's shocked looks, Hiead continued to kiss Ikhny for a few more seconds until he broke the kiss:

"This was what we were doing." Hiead said, with an emotionless look on his face

"What? When? How?" Kizna rambled confused, while Zero blinked

"We've been going out for a month, now." Ikhny explained, though she wasn't sure if 'going out' was the best way to put her situation with Hiead; they were more time together and spoke a little more than they used to, but besides that nothing else had changed.

"Really?" Zero asked, a smiling on his face "Congratulations then."

"Zero!" Kizna hissed, "How can you say that? This is Hiead we're talking about!"

"So?" Zero asked, as he looked at his girlfriend "C'mon Kizna, can't you see Hiead is a little changed?"

Kizna ignored that question, by turning to Ikhny, who was biting her lip nervously:

"I have no intend to sound like a worried mother, but are you sure you did the right choice?" the pink haired girl asked, and Ikhny nodded:

"Hai."

"Are you sure you'll be happy next to him?" Kizna asked pointing at Hiead with her thumb, and while the silver haired boy rolled his eyes, Ikhny smiled and nodded again:

"Hai."

Suddenly Kizna turned to Hiead, a finger pointed towards his chest:

"If you hurt her in any way possible or imaginable, you can be sure I'll kill you." she threatened, and Hiead smirked:

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt the one that helped me to get away from the darkness?" he asked, catching Kizna out-off-guard. However, in seconds, the pink haired girl snapped from her trance and turned to Ikhny, a smile on her face:

"I wish you all the happiness in the world." she said, and Zero chuckled:

"Kizna, she's not going to get married." he said, smiling.

"Arigatou Kizna, I wish the same to you." Ikhny said, and the two friends hugged each other "Hey, where were you going?" Ikhny asked, as she stepped back.

"Oh, we were going...err..." Kizna trailed off as a blush appeared on her cheeks, and Ikhny chuckled:

"You were going to have your private party, ne?" she asked, and Kizna looked with wide eyes at her:

"Ikhny!" she exclaimed surprised and the brunette giggled.

"Well, time to go love." Zero said as he wrapped an arm around Kizna's waist. Then, he turned to Hiead "Take care of her, Gner."

"Humph." was the only reply he got. When both Kizna and Zero disappeared in the wall, Ikhny looked at Hiead:

"So, do you wanna go?" she asked, and Hiead looked at her, his face still void of any emotion:

"No." he said, and Ikhny blinked:

"Then, what...?"

"For the first time I have to agree with Enna." Hiead started, and Ikhny blinked again in confusion "Lets go make our own private party."

"Hiead!" Ikhny exclaimed embarrassed, as a deep pink colour covered her cheeks, and for the first time, Hiead laughed: it was more than a surprise to Ikhny to hear Hiead laugh, though she didn't know why he was laughing.

"C'mon Ikhny, lets go have some fun." Hiead said, as he wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist "But we won't do anything you don't want to."

"Hentai." Ikhny muttered, "Who are you and what did you do to Hiead?"

"I'm still here love, I'm still here." Hiead replied, before making a serious face "Arigatou."

"Why are you thanking me?" Ikhny asked, confused.

"Because, thanks to you, I'm a cold fire no more." Hiead replied, and with a sweet smile on her face Ikhny kissed in on the lips:

"You're welcome." she whispered back, and with a smile on his face Hiead kissed her again.

**The End**


End file.
